My Pefect Dom
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Bella is a sub who can't seem to find the type of Dom she is looking for. When her best friend introduces her to Master Jacob will she finally find what she's been looking for? BDSM Theme mature readers only! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This story will contain mature BDSM themes and is in no way intended for younger readers.**

**I decided to write this story after reading several of the BDSM E/B stories. They were really good but Jacob was always somehow turned into a really bad guy and that just was not working out for me. Therefore I decided to write a story of my own for my fellow Team Jacob members.**

**Much love to my wonderful BETA: bluebaby3296**

**Summary: Bella is a sub that can't seem to find what she is searching for. When her best friend introduces her to Master Jacob; will she finally find the Dom that she needs? **

**My Perfect Dom**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm sitting on my living room couch spending another night alone and unsatisfied.

I look over at the clock on the table and it reads 11 o'clock P.M. so that means Angela will be home soon.

Angela is my best friend and roommate; whom I've known since my junior year in high school. We meet and there was an instant connection we've been joined at the hip ever since.

Now with all the changes we've been going through lately; what with both of us fresh out of college and starting our respective careers; it's nice to know that our friendship is just as strong as always.

I'm glad that Angela is out enjoying her evening, but I'm also lonely sitting here by myself. I wish she'd hurry and get home. Just like clockwork she entered the front door; with a huge smile on her face might I add.

"Hey Bella; what have you been doing tonight?" She said as she joined me on the couch.

"Nothing much, pretty much just this." I was not about to ask her what she'd been doing because I already knew.

Angela had spent the evening with her Dom and boyfriend; Embry Call. We were both a part of the BDSM lifestyle even though I myself had been without a Dom for several months; ever since I'd ended things with Mike.

I was in serious need for a release and though guys asked me out all the time; I knew that a normal or as we liked to call them 'vanilla' relationship simply wouldn't do. I had specific needs and my chosen lifestyle was the only way I knew that those needs would be fully met.

Angela had been with Embry for several months. They now share a 24/7 D/s relationship and were preparing to move in together. I envy her so much and wish I could find someone to share my life with in that way.

It wasn't easy finding a long-term relationship in this lifestyle, because there were so many Doms that were inexperienced and then others who abused the trust and submission they received. You had to be very careful who you chose to share this kind of relationship with. Trust is always the most important factor.

"Bella, Embry and I were talking about you tonight and he thinks he knows someone that would be a good Dom for you." Angela said bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I was trying not to sound excited, but I was. Embry was a great Dom to Angela and I knew if he was suggesting this guy, he probably was just as good as Embry.

"His name is Jacob Black and he and Embry have been best friends since they were kids."

Embry's best friend. That sounded interesting. I know I'd heard that name before.

"Hey Angela; his name sounds familiar. Have I met him before?"

"No, but Embry told you about him when you guys first met remember?"

Ah yes I did remember. Embry had went on and on about how him and his three best friends Jacob, Quil, and Seth all entered the BDSM lifestyle together while they were in college.

Jacob, Seth and Embry were all Doms; while Quil was a sub. They didn't judge him for it though, I mean how could they; it wasn't like this life was in any way normal to the outside world.

"So Bella are you interested in meeting him?" Angela asked while her eyes lit up.

I thought about it and I knew it couldn't hurt; I mean it wasn't like I had guys bursting down my door or anything.

"I guess meeting him wouldn't hurt anything right?"

"Nope it wouldn't I'm gonna go call Em." She bounced out of the room and into her bedroom.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited about meeting Jacob; I mean if he was best friends with a great guy like Embry then he can't be that bad…

**JPOV**

I was sitting on my living room couch watching another insane reality show, when I heard a loud banging on my front door.

I knew that only one of three people would be knocking on my door this late at night. It was only a matter of figuring out which jackass it was.

I opened the door and wasn't the least bit surprised with who I saw. Embry, one of my best friends. The other two were Seth and Quil. We'd all grown up together on a small reservation right here in Washington State. We bonded as kids over the fact that we were alike and now as adults we shared the same lifestyle.

"Hey man." He said while stepping past me to come inside.

"Hey Em what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something. Before I start; I just want to ask you to please keep an open mind." _Oh boy this is not good._

"Alright my mind is open; what do you want?"

"I think I found you a new sub." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Ever since I'd ended my relationship with Jessica, my best friends had taken it upon themselves to try to find me someone new.

"No thanks Em. After the girl that Quil sent over here last month; I don't know if I'll ever want another sub again."

Lauren I think would be better off just becoming a Domme herself.

"_Spank me Jacob. Harder Jacob. Tie me up Jacob." _If I wanted her to be in control I would have asked.

I didn't understand why it was so hard to find what I was looking for, a true sub who wanted to give control of her entire being over to me.

"Jake come on man; I think you will really like this girl."

I thought about this for a moment and then figured why not? I mean; I'm not involved with anyone right now and Embry's taste is pretty close to mine, so maybe I'd actually like her.

"Alright I'll bite; who is she?" I said and he smiled.

"Her name is Bella; she's Angela's roommate."

Angela is Embry's sub; he is so happy with her. I have never seen him this happy and am glad that he's found her. Angela is great girl and I can't help but wonder if she and her roommate are anything alike. Maybe I should give this Bella a try.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her." I said trying to sound calm, but secretly getting very excited.

"That's great because I kinda told Angela to go ahead and talk to her about it." Embry said while blushing a little.

"What if I said that I didn't want to meet her?" I asked chuckling.

"Then I would have had to make you do it and that would not have been a pretty picture Black." Embry said and we both laughed.

Just then his phone started to ring.

"Hold man this is Angela; probably calling about Bella. I'm gonna put her on speaker."

"_Hello Angela."_

"_Hello Master." Angela and Embry shared a 24/7 relationship and it made them both so happy. Oh how I wished I had that. _

"_Do you have something to tell me? You may speak freely." He told her. _

"_Thank you Master. I talked to Bella and she would love to meet Jacob; if he is interested of course." _

"_As it so happens he is interested. Let me see when he wants to meet her." He said and then turned to me. _

"I'm not four Embry; let me speak to her myself." I said rolling my eyes and he smiled.

"_Angela is Bella there with you?" He asked._

"_Yes Master; would you like me to get her?" _

"_Yes; Jacob would like to speak with her." _

"_Hold on one moment Master." Angela said. _

"Take the phone off speaker Embry. Is there anything else I can call besides Bella?" I asked not really wanting to address her the same way everyone else was.

"Her full name is Isabella Swan, but she doesn't like to be called Isabella." He said while passing me the phone.

I put it to my ear and soon I was greeted by the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard.

"_Hello?" She said and I could feel my pants tightening at the sound of her voice. _

"_Hello Isabella, I'm Jacob; how are you?" I asked her. _

"_Hello Sir; I'm fine, how are you?" _

"_I'm fine; I've been told that you would like to meet me. Why don't you tell me why that is?"_

"_Well; I've been without a Dom for several months and Angela seems to think you would be a good choice for me." Her voice, God what was she doing to me? I haven't even seen her and I'm already hard for her. _

"_Isabella; would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" Please say yes._

"_Yes Sir." She said softly. _

"_What is your favorite food?"_

"_Italian."_

"_Alright then; I will pick you up at noon." I said. _

"_You don't have to do that_; _I can meet you there Sir."_

"_Isabella." I chastised. Stubborn, well this could be fun._

"_Sorry Sir…I'll see you at noon." _

"_Very well…it was nice talking to you Isabella. I will see you tomorrow." _

"_Good night Sir."_

"_Good night Isabella." I pushed the end button and gave the phone back to Embry. _

"Well what do you think?" Embry asked.

"I think she has a very sexy voice; but I'm not getting my hopes up." I told him. But truth be told; I was getting my hopes up. For some reason I couldn't wait to meet her.

"Well don't worry about it too much; Bella has the face to match that voice. Any way my job is done; so I'm going to let you get some sleep."

"Alright man, I'll call you after our lunch and tell you how it went."

"You'll be too busy to call me." He winked and I rolled my eyes; secretly hoping he was right.

Once he was gone, I climbed into bed and quickly feel asleep, looking forward to the morning.

**BPOV**

Oh my God! His voice; as soon as I heard him speak I felt warm pooling in between my legs. No one has ever had that effect on me before.

When he asked me to lunch my heart started pounding in my chest and I couldn't help but blush; much to Angela's satisfaction.

After we ended our phone call, I quickly went to bed. I didn't want to be tired at my lunch with Jacob tomorrow. Judging by the response my body gave to the sound of his voice; he just might be exactly what I've been looking for…

**I hope that you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and added the story to your alerts and favorites. I'm glad you guys seem to like it so I will gladly continue. **

**I don't know if I said this before but this story is all human. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**JPOV **

After a peaceful sleep last night**,** I got up this morning feeling completely refreshed and ready for today. I showered and dressed in a simple black suit with no tie.

I got into my black BMW and made my to Isabella's house after calling Embry for the address. He wished me luck and I was on my way.

When I arrived at her apartment I walked up and knocked on the door. Angela answered.

"Hello Angela**,** how are you?" I said politely**.**

"Hello Sir; I'm good how are you?" She smiled**.**

"I'm fine thank you for asking**.**" I answered and returned her smile.

"Come on in; Bella will be out in a second." She told me and motioned for me to enter.

I walked inside and quickly noticed the boxes everywhere. I'd forgotten that Embry said Angela was moving in with him. That meant that soon Bella would be living here alone and if she was really going to be my sub that simply wouldn't do.

A moment later her bedroom door opened and out stepped an angel. She was absolutely beautiful wearing a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees and showed off her beautiful figure. She was skinny but still curvy in all the right places. Her mahogany hair was styled so that it hung in soft curls around her face. Her eyes were a deep brown and I quickly found myself getting lost in them.

She walked over to me with her eyes down and just the thought of what I could do to her was making my pants terribly uncomfortable. I lifted her head until her eyes met mine.

"You look beautiful Isabella," I said**.**

"Thank you sir**,**" she answered shyly and oh my God she blushes!

We said goodbye to Angela and walked hand in hand down to my car. Her skin was soft; I have never been so turned on by a woman in all my life. We got to my car, I opened the door for her and she slid inside.

The ride was too quiet. I needed to hear her voice.

"Isabella**…**since you said that you enjoy Italian food; I'm taking you Petruccelli's. I hope that's alright."

"Oh that's perfect sir. I love it there**,** that's actually my favorite." Yes! I hit the nail on the head.

"Good**.**" Wow Jacob great response. What the hell is wrong with me? Say something.

I couldn't so we drove the rest of the way in silence. As we were walking into the restaurant**,** I decided to give myself a little pep talk.

_Ok Jacob__**…**__you have been a Dom for over six years. You know how to do this. Just because this is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen and she is making your body go crazy with need; means absolutely nothing. Because if the two of you choose to move forward with this relationship it will not be about you; it's about providing her with what she needs._

_Ok__**,**__ I'm good I can do this. Take control Jacob that's what she wants; it's why she is here with you._

"Welcome to Petruccelli's; do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked**.**

"Yes two for Jacob Black." I said and she looked up.

"Oh of course Mr. Black**,** please forgive me; you are right this way."

She really didn't need to be forgiven. I wasn't my father. My father was the extremely proud owner of the world's largest oil company which I was now unhappily working as CEO. I hated every minute of it. Cars were my passion, but my father wouldn't hear of that. No son of his was going to spend his life working as a mechanic. So now it was just a hobby.

Everywhere we went people recognized the name and began to fall at our feet. The things that money could do; this was just another one of the things I hated. This made the need for privacy in my BDSM lifestyle not just a want but also a must. If anyone ever found this out my family's reputation would be ruined.

The hostess led us to our table which was at the back of the restaurant; giving us much needed privacy as I requested. I pulled out Bella's chair and she took her seat. I followed suit sitting in the chair across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment Mr. Black." The hostess said**.** I nodded and she walked away.

"So Isabella**,** would you like to tell me about your previous relationship or should I start with something simpler?" I asked smiling and she blushed. Oh God**,** I wonder how far down that blush travels.

"No sir**,** I don't mind talking about it. I was with my previous Dom for about a year**,** but we were in a relationship for a total of two years." I don't get it.

"I'm sorry**,** I'm not sure that I understand." I said**.**

"Of course; I should explain. He didn't start out as my Dom, just my boyfriend. He tried the lifestyle for me." She replied.

"Oh I see, and what made you ask him to do that?" I was honestly curious.

"I didn't really ask him. I'd done a few scenes with some Dom's before I met Mike**,** but nothing long term. I was still a little embarrassed about what I wanted so I tried to go back to having a so called normal relationship." She explained**.**

"And I'm guessing that didn't work for you." I inquired.

"No not at all. I really tried but I just couldn't do it and when I told Mike the reason I was breaking up with him; he said he wanted to try. I knew he didn't really have what it took to become a Dom, but I liked that he loved me enough to try. Well long story short; it wasn't really his thing in the end."

"So how long has it been since you've done a scene?"

"Umm…about eight months." She said shyly**.**

What the hell? Eight months? No one has pleased this beautiful creature in front of me for eight months?

"Isabella**…**why has it been so long?"

"I wasn't interested in doing scenes with random Dom's anymore. I want something long term." She said and looked at me longingly.

"I will tell you this Isabella; I am a hard Dom but I will take good care of you. I have strict rules that **I **expect to be followed at all times. Do you understand Isabella?"

I wanted her to know exactly what she was getting herself into. I would take care of her every need if she agreed to submit herself wholly to me.

"Yes sir I understand" Yes**!** She is still interested**.**

"Very good…did you bring your personal checklist?" I needed to know what her limits were.

"Yes sir I did." She reached into her purse, pulled out a folder and handed it to me. Just then the waiter decided to grace us with his presence.

"Hello my name Erin and I'll be your server today. What can I get you and your guest to drink Mr. Black?" he asked**.**

"Isabella**?**"

"I'll have a white wine please**,**" she answered and he nodded**.**

"The usual for you Mr. Black?" he asked**.**

"Yes thank you**.**"

He walked away and I started to look at Bella's list. I saw quickly that she wasn't that experienced. She was open to a lot and there were only a few things she had listed as hard limits. Her limits seemed to be pretty much the same as mine.

I looked at her medical sheet and saw that all her tests came back negative and she was on birth control. Good**,** because I hate condoms.

The waiter came back with our drinks and then we placed our food orders. We ate in silence and I really was just observing her. I could tell by watching her that Bella was a born sub and that this was more than just a hobby for her; she needed this.

"Isabella**,**" I said causing her to jump a little at the sound. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

She cocked her eyebrow and stared at me intently.

"Are you interested in starting a relationship with me?" Please say yes. She nodded**.**

"Answer me with words Isabella**.**"

"Yes sir I am interested**.**"

"Good**,** so I am I; now if we are going to start this I want you to come live with me." I waited for that **to **sink in.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to move in with you?"

"Isabella if you are my Sub then it is my responsibility to take care of you. Angela will be moving out of your apartment soon and I am not comfortable with the idea of you living alone." She smiled a little so I continued**.**

"We don't have to jump right into a 24/7 relationship right now. If you like; we can play three days a week and the rest of the time we are free to just be who we are." I wanted her to be comfortable to show me all sides of herself.

"What will happen if I want to leave or if you dismiss me? I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"I don't think that will happen but if it does; I will take care of all your expenses for two years. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine sir; thank you**.**" She said**,** seeming to relax a little.

After we finished eating**,** I paid and we waited for Erin to return with my credit card.

"Isabella I would like for you come home with me this afternoon; would you like that?"

She smiled brightly**,** "I would love that sir**.**" I smiled back**.**

Once the waiter returned**,** I thanked him for his service and we left. I didn't want the ride home to be as quiet as the one to restaurant; I needed her to be comfortable with me.

"Isabella when we get to the house you can look around and pick out which room you would like to be yours." I told her and then watched as her face fell.

"Isabella is there something wrong with you?" I could see that there clearly was but I wanted to see how open she would be about her feelings.

"No sir; it's just that since you asked me to come live with you; I assumed that I would be sharing a room with you." Oh that's what is wrong. Ok**.**

"I'm sorry Isabella; I should have explained it better to you. You will be sharing a room with me, however when we play you will not be allowed to share my bed unless I say**;** so on those nights you will need a room of your own."

"Oh ok**,** sir; well then in that case I'd be happy to pick a room."

Once we arrived at my home**,** I parked the car in my garage and led her inside. I watched silently as she took in my décor.

"Did one of your subs help you decorate this place because it definitely has a woman's touch?" She said and then quickly looked over at me to make sure shehadn't offended me. I laughed**.**

"No this would be the work of my sister Leah. She has a knack for all things fashion and was all too happy to take care of the décor for me."

"It's very beautiful**.**"

"Thank you; come on I'll show you around**.**"

I led her around the downstairs part of the house first; showing her the kitchen, the dining room, the game room that I used to entertain the guys when they came over. I showed her the living room where I watched TV and both of the bathrooms I had down here. I took her outside and showed her the pool and the hot tub which she seemed to be very pleased to see.

"Come on; I'll show you the upstairs now."

I brought her back inside and led her up my grand staircase.

"My office is just down the hall and to left; whenever I'm in the house and not with you I'm most likely in there. There are three guestrooms up here and each one has a bathroom nearby. You may pick whichever one you want and decorate it however you see fit. But you can do that later; for now I want you to see my room."

**BPOV**

He led me into his bedroom and I was at a complete loss for words. It didn't match the rest of the house at all; this room was all man just like Jacob.

I had been so shocked when he picked me up from my apartment earlier. When I walked out of my bedroom and locked eyes with the beautiful tan Adonis that was waiting for me; well let's just say I wished I had extra panties.

He looked so sexy standing there looking like a conservative bad boy dressed in all black. I had to seriously fight the urge to go bite him. _Hmm maybe I could do that later. _

I wasn't the least bit surprised about the reaction we received at lunch because Angela had told me all about his family and the oil business they had. I really didn't care about his money; I just wanted a Dom that would treat me right.

Jacob surprised the hell out of me when he asked me to move in with him, but once he explained the reasoning I felt a lot better about it. I really like that he cared so much about me already. I knew I should have been worrying about trusting him, but I felt completely safe around Jacob.

He obviously felt something for me too because he asked to start a relationship and we haven't even been physical yet. Once again this idea should have bothered me**,** but I had a feeling that Jacob was more than capable of handling my physical needs.

His home was huge and so beautiful. I noticed as soon as I entered that it was decorated with beautiful flowers, pretty curtains and smell good candles in every corner. I knew this was not the way a single man decorated his home; I remembered the way my dad's house looked when I first moved in with him as a teen. I couldn't deny the relief I felt when he said that hissister had been the one to decorate.

Now standing in his bedroom**, **I was overcome with the need to want to touch him. As if he could read my mind I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist. His touch was so warm…as if he needed to make me any hotter.

"Isabella**?**" I really hated it when people called me that, but coming from his lips; I could listen to it all day. "I have invited you to live in my home and be my sub, but I'm afraid that before we go any further; I need to take you for a test drive." _Oh yes please, please!_

He released me and I turned to face him.

"Strip**.**" He said simply and he would never have to tell me twice.

I removed my dress; never taking my eyes off him as he removed his own clothes. His shirt was the first to go and oh my God I just want to lick down that eight pack once**,** then I'll die a happy woman.

I was now bare in front of him and he was wearing one last piece of clothing. Once he dropped his pants his erection sprang free and I realized he hadn't been wearing underwear; I also realized that he was huge. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of him. He smirked**.**

"My thoughts exactly**,**" he said**.** "Get a pillow off the bed and drop it at my feet." I ran quickly to the bed, removed a pillow and dropped it in front of him.

"On your knees**.**" _Gladly_**.**

"What do you think we should do now Isabella?" He said in husky bedroom voice that I was sure would be the death of me.

_Please let me taste you_. "Whatever would pleaseyou sir**.**" I said knowing that was the correct response.

"Do you want to know what would please me?" I nodded and he bent down so that he was right in my face. "Having that pretty little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock." _Oh fuck me!_

He crashed his lips onto mineand plunged his tongue in my mouth. I didn't even attempt to fight for dominance; I just gave him total control. He tasted so sweet that I couldn't help but moan against his mouth. All too soon he broke the kiss and I wasted no time.

I leaned forward and licked the tip of him and he moaned. Slowly, I took the rest of him in. He tasted so good; I had to have more.

"As much of me as you can, Isabella," he said when he reached the back of my throat.

I wrapped my arms around his thighs to let him know I was ready for him to take control. He got the message quickly and began to move at a fast pace inside my mouth and I loved every second of it. He was moaning and gripping my hair so I knew liked it too.

"Yes just like that, your mouth feels so good**,**" he moaned as he pounded into me harder. I could tell he was close, so I began to work him harder.

"I'm going to cum; swallow it all, Isabella**,**" he said, pumping in and out.

He came then and I sucked him harder**,** taking in all of him. When he was done I released him with a 'pop'.

"That was wonderful**.**" He said pulling me to my feet. "I'm not going to take you to the playroom tonight; I will show you that tomorrow. Would like to spend the night with me Isabella?" _Hell yes I would_**.**

"Yes Sir very much**.**" He chuckled**.**

"Good; now I need to get some work done so why don't you get cleaned up, get dressed, have a look around, and then go ahead and pick out your room; I'll use the shower in my office and I'll be in there if you need me."

"Yes Sir**.**"

"You can borrow something of mine to wear when you get out of the shower. I can't imagine that you want to put that dress back on**.**"

"No Sir I don't and thank you**.**" He nodded and then walked out of the room completely naked. Nice view back there too.

Thank you Angela**!**

**There we have it chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed that; since this story is new I'm going to try and post another chapter tonight. I don't want to keep you waiting too long. Please tell me what you think. I love to hear from so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, also thanks to everyone who has added the story to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV **

I left Bella in my bedroom and headed straight for my office. I looked in the closet, pulled out a pair of sweats and then jumped in the shower.

While I was in the shower**,** I took the time to think about what had just taken place. Bella was very responsive and I really loved that. She didn't speak or ask any questions; she just did what I asked with no hesitation. Her mouth felt so warm; I couldn't wait to feel the rest of her.

I was so excited that she'd agreed to move in with me. I honestly thought she was going to refuse, but it would seem that Bella really does trust me; which of course is the most important thing in any D/s relationship.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, pulled on my sweats and then went to my desk to call Embry.

"_Embry Call__**.**__" He answered__**.**_

"_Hey Em" _

"_Jake…it's you__**,**__ great. Hold on let me get Quil and Seth on the line." _I would have been mad but this is what we did.

Whenever any of us met someone new**,** after the first date we would have a conference call to go over the situation. We'd been doing this since we were teenagers and it was a tradition that had yet to be stopped. Embry returned to the line a few moments later with the others.

"_Ok; Jake, Quil, Seth?" Embry asked__**.**_

"_Here__**.**__" We all said__**.**_

"_Alright__**,**__ so Jake; let's hear it man." Embry said__**.**_

"_Yeah man; I mean you're calling us already so this can't be good. Where is she now?" Quil asked__**.**_

"_She is in my bedroom; taking a shower" I told them__**.**_

"_Taking a shower…YEAH!" Seth screamed__**.**_

"_Seth knock it off man__**.**__" I said__**.**_

"_Sorry bro; I'm just happy for you. I'm glad you've found someone. I mean you have found someone right?" Seth asked trying to get details that he wasn't going to get. _

"_Yes__**,**__ I have found someone. I really like Bella and we have decided to begin a relationship; speaking of which__**,**__ Seth I need a contract." I told him__**.**_

Seth was one of the country's most respected attorneys. He was the best at what he did and he handled all of my legal affairs**,** which I was so grateful for. I didn't want to have to deal with the stuffy lawyers that my father did business with.

"_Just the basic contract?" He asked__**.**_

"_Pretty much yeah; I did tell her that if she left me for any reason; her fault or mine that I would handle all her expenses for two years." _

"_Ok I'll add that in; but why would you agree to that?" He sounded honestly curious._

"_Because Bella will be moving in with me. As I'm sure you all know she is Angela's roommate and since Angela will be moving in with Embry soon; I didn't like the idea of Bella living in that apartment alone." I explained__**.**_

"_Ah__**…**__of course I understand; I'll have the contract ready tomorrow afternoon." _

"_Thanks Seth; now Quil I want Bella to have access to my account so get her a card delivered. I don't want her to have to come to me every time she needs money. She wouldn't like that either." _

"_I'll get right on that." He said__**.**__ Quil was my accountant and handled anything I had concerning finances. _

Embry on the other hand worked right by my side at my father's business. Embry has a lot more patience than I do and I often times need his people skills to help me close deals.

"_Alright you guys; listen I need to go check on Bella. I'll talk to guys later and Seth; I'll see you tomorrow with the contract." _

We all said our goodbyes and then I ended the call. I walked into my bedroom quietly thinking maybe I'd find Bella sleeping**;** but there she was walking back and forth.

"Isabella?" I called and she jumped. I guess maybe I should stop sneaking up on her.

"Why are you pacing the floor?" I asked and she bit her lip as if she was scared to answer.

I didn't understand; she was just fine when I left her in here. Did she change her mind? Does she want to leave? I didn't really think that was it, because she was standing there wearing one of my Aerosmith t-shirts. If she really wanted to leave she would have gotten dressed, right?

I can't take this**;** I have to know what's wrong.

"Isabella tell me." I told her in the softest voice I could manage.

"Sir; I don't mean to be rude or over step my boundaries, but I really need…umm…a release." Oh shit**!**

Of course she needs a release! I am such an idiot; no one has touched her in over eight months. I get her here and what do I do? I get off and then leave her here still in need after I just promised to take care of her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Isabella; it would seem that I am being a careless Dom…" She cut me off**.**

"No sir; you are not careless at all! I shouldn't have said anything…I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." She replied.

"You didn't offend me; it is my job to take care of you and I haven't done that."

I stepped closer to her and raised her arms above her head. I reached down and found the hem of the shirt and lifted it off her. She was completely bare underneath. I leaned over so that my mouth was directly beside her ear and whispered to her.

"It would seem that I need to make this up to you. So tell me; how would you like your release? From my mouth or my cock?"

"Oh fuck…" She said and I couldn't resist**.**

*SMACK* I brought my hand down on her backside and she whimpered**.**

"That wasn't very ladylike Isabella; now answer me before I choose."

"Both**…**oh please both**.**" She said breathless**.**

"Greedy little thing aren't we? That's ok kitten; I'm in a giving mood today."

"Oh God**,**" she whispered**.**

*SMACK*

"My name is Jacob kitten and you may feel free to call me that today."

I led her over to the bed and pushed her down on to it. I let my sweat pants fall to the floor and then hovered over her.

"When we are in the playroom tomorrow, I will have you be quiet so that I can test your control. But for today be as vocal as you like; I want to hear every moan, every scream and trust me you will scream, and every whimper. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jacob." Damn I love the way she says my name. I may have to allow her to say it more often. Let's just see how she sounds screaming it...

**BPOV**

After Jacob left me in his room**,** I quickly went and showered. I found everything I needed easily and it was clear to me that either Jacob or his sister had a serious case of OCD. This place so neat, everything had its place.

While I was in the shower I couldn't help but replay the events from today. Jacob had not only asked me to be in a relationship with him, but he'd asked me to move in with him because he was worried about me living alone. This seemed like the kind of D/s relationship from a dream.

I also thought about touching him and tasting him. Jacob had tasted so amazing and now the thought of tasting him again, of feeling him was causing some serious throbbing to occur between my legs. I needed a release, but would Jacob be angry if I touched myself?

I got out of the shower, dried off quickly and put on Jacob's grey Aerosmith t-shirt. He was obviously a fan; he had them in several colors.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and I don't know if I'm allowed to relieve myself.

Jacob is right down the hall; he said come and get him if I need anything and I do need something. I need him…so bad. But will he angry with me for asking him for a release? Shit what do I do?

I started pacing back and forth across room not sure how to handle the situation. I was so busy pacing that I didn't hear Jacob enter the room until he called my name.

"Isabella**.**" I jumped at the sound of his voice and then turned to face him and oh my God; he is wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

_And cue more wetness between my legs. Great. _

"Why are you pacing the floor?" He asked looking as though he was concerned that I was thinking of leaving.

_Oh please__**,**__ as if that would ever happen._ I didn't know what to say so I just stood there and bit my lip; like the idiot that I am. _Way to make a first impression in the man's bedroom Bella. _

"Isabella; tell me**.**" He said**.** His voice was so soft; I knew that he was trying to make me feel comfortable talking to him.

"Sir; I don't mean to be rude or over step my boundaries, but I really need…umm…a release."

Oh boy this is going to be so bad. _Bella you don't tell him when you need a_ _release; he tells you!_ Great**,** now he is going to think I'm trying to take control.

I watched the emotions as they played across his face. Confusion…understanding…and then was that…lust? _Please be lust!_

"It would seem that I am being a careless Dom…" He said and it seemed like he was going to say more, but I cut him off.

Oh no**.** Great**,** now I've insulted him. He was the best Dom I'd ever had**,** even if it had only been a few hours.

_Fix this Bella _

"No sir; you are not careless at all!" He really wasn't; he had been so thoughtful all day.

"I didn't mean to offend you; I shouldn't have said anything." _Please don't ask me to leave. _

"You didn't offend me; it is my job to take care of you and I haven't done that." _Yes you really have…more than you know._

He stepped closer to me and then pulled his shirt off me. Well that was a good sign. He leaned in and I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

"It would seem that I need to make this up to you. So tell me; how would you like your release? From my mouth or my cock?"

"Oh fuck…" I thought to myself**.**

*SMACK*

"That wasn't very ladylike Isabella**.**" _What? Oh shit did I say that aloud?_

"Now answer me before I choose." He said once again using that husky voice.

"Both oh please both**.**" I'm sure it sounded like I was begging**.** Asif I give a shit right now.

"Greedy little thing aren't we?" _Hell yes we are!_

"That's ok kitten; I'm in a giving mood today." _Yes!_

"Oh God…"

*SMACK* _Oh hell yes!_

"My name is Jacob kitten and you may feel free to call me that today." _Yay…with pleasure__**!**_

He led me over to the bed and then pushed me down with force. I saw his sweats hit the floor and I was in heaven. He leaned down over me and spoke again.

"When we are the playroom tomorrow; I will have you be quiet so that I can test your control. But for today be as vocal as you like; I want to hear every moan, every scream and trust me you will scream." _You bet your ass I will_.

"And every whimper." _I am never leaving this man__**,**__ ever. _

He licked his lips as he ogled my center, and then he lifted his eyes to mine.

"I really messed up today kitten; I'm sure you won't mind if I just kiss this and make it all better."

Without waiting for me to answer, he spread me wider and began to suck the skin on my right thigh.

"Oh…Jacob" I moaned.

"Mmm**….**" He hummed as he continued to work up my thigh.

He reached my center and nuzzled it with his nose. I felt his tongue run along my slick folds and I fisted my hands in his hair.

"You smell so good, Isabella. And you taste even better," he moaned against my pussy. Then his hand ran along the underside of my right thigh and he lifted my leg, draping it over his shoulder.

I watched as his tongue continued to lick at my center and then he captured my clit with his lips and sucked lightly before flicking it with his tongue. He looked up at me and winked as he sped up, and my body was overcome with pleasure.

"Look at me," his husky voice said and I locked eyes with him as he continued.

"Oh…mmm…Jacob," I groaned, lifting my head to watch him as he'd commanded.

I felt him slip one finger inside me and then another as he moved them in and out while the fingers on his other hand spread my lips apart and he sucked my clit into his mouth.

He pushed his fingers all the way in and curled them back and forth, and I couldn't help themoan that escaped my lips.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" He asked and then flattened his tongue out, taking a long lick from my opening to my clit where he resumed his suckling.

"Yes Jake…so amazing," I groaned.

I gripped his hair tighter and he hummed in appreciation.

Jacob sucked harder on my clit and then shook his head back and forth, which sent me over the edge. My whole body tensed and I bit my bottom lip and moaned out my orgasm.

"There we are…almost all better?" He chuckled with the sexiest grin on his face**.**

**JPOV**

I should mess things up more often, because I am having way too muchfun making things up.

Bella tasted so amazing**.** Now I was more than ready to feel her. I kissed my way slowly back up her body until I reached her lips and then brought them to mine softly.

As badly as I wanted to just slam into her right now**,** I was in the wrong here so this was not about what I needed at all. This was all about her.

"I am so sorry I didn't think about giving you your release today kitten." I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my thumb back and forth across her soft nipple until I felt the flesh harden.

A soft moan escaped her lips. I took that as permission to continue.

I lightly pinched her nipple and it was a good thing I had a firm grip on her because I felt her knees weaken as she clung to me.

"I've been thinking about touching you all afternoon, Isabella." I told her as I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? I got hard just speaking to you on the phone last night." I told her and she blushed.

"It turns me on so much when I see you blush like that." I said before I brought my lips to hers again. She moaned against my mouth as I slid my tongue inside. I loved that she never fought me for dominance when we kissed; she just surrendered herself to me willingly.

"Your skin is so creamy and smooth," I said between kisses.

"I'm a very lucky man to have you trust me with your body this way."

"Mmm…Jacob**…**" She moaned and man did I love that sound**.**

"I want to feel my tongue all over your body, Isabella."

"Please…Jacob…please**…**" She said breathlessly. She was so unconsciously sexy and it was making me want her even more.

"You're voice is so seductive Isabella. The sounds you make when I'm touching you drive me crazy." I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand while I gently sucked the other into my mouth.

"Jacob," she whimpered.

I bit down on her hard nipple making her moan even louder for me.

"I love how responsive you are, Isabella."

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

"Oh…yes!" She cried out and I captured her lips once again.

"Getting hot and bothered kitten?" I asked as I gave her breast another squeeze and she slammed her hips against me.

I dragged two fingers against her clit. "You are hot and wet for me aren't you kitten?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face.

"Yes…only for you**.**" She moaned and closed her eyes. _Hell yeah it's only for me._

"Open your eyes Isabella. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you."

Her eyes opened slowly and she locked gazes with me.

"Spread your legs Isabella**.** I want to see you that beautiful pussy," I whispered**.**

She began to open herself to me. "You are so beautiful**.**" I said**.**

"I have barely touched you and you are soaking wet Isabella. So tell me; am I the only one who can make you wet like this?"

She whimpered, saying, "Yes…Jacob…only you."

"Do you want me to fuck you Isabella?"

"Jacob…please**…**" She gasped as she rotated her hips.

"I'm going fuck you so hard. Would you like that?" I asked and she whimpered**.**

Then I began to push into her, ever so slowly. "You are so tight**!**" God she felt so good.

"Tell me what you want Isabella; today is all about you." I said**.**

"I want all of you deep inside me, Jacob. You're so big. Fuck me hard…Jacob…please," she cried.

_Whoa…so my kitten is tiger huh? Nice. _

"I like the sound of that…keep talking. Let me hear how dirty that little mouth can be." I started pounding into her harder now.

"I want you to fill me up Jacob… you feel so good…fuck me till I can't think straight**.**" She let out a strangled moan.

_Oh hell yeah…I think I just fell in love. _

The feeling of her writhing under me was pure heaven. She was so tight and wet; I couldn't help but thrust wildly. I can't wait to get her in my playroom.

Her breath was coming in short bursts and she dug her nails into my back which just encouraged me to continue.

Her entire body began to shake and screamed my name with every thrust.

I pulled back and then began long, powerful strokes and she cried out immediately, "Yes…oh Jacob…please don't stop…so close**.**"

"Is this what you needed Isabella?" I growled slamming into her even harder**.**

"Yes…so…good…so big…oh Jacob**…**"

Screaming my name, Bella's climax washed over her like a tidal wave and I couldn't stop my release from coming right along with hers.

I stayed inside her for a moment before I pulled out and lay down beside her.

"Do you feel better Isabella?" I ask**.**

"Yes…thank you so much Jacob**.**" She said as she rolled over and started planting kisses down my chest.

"Now if you keep doing that…you are going to be in trouble." She laughed and laid her head on my chest.

This was what I needed. Bella and I are going to be great together**,** I just know it. Once I get her in the playroom tomorrow I can really test her limits and see how much of a perfect fit she is for me.

I was about to ask her if she would like to take a bath with me until I realized that she was asleep. I guess I did wear her out**.** So I pulled her closer to me and allowed myself to drift off to sleep as well…

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry I didn't get it posted last night but I started reading a new story and I got a little distracted won't happen again. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story or added it to your favorites and alerts. **

**I'm really glad that so many people seem to like the idea for this story. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who loves the idea of Jacob as a dom. We are just getting started so hang in there with me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and quickly realized that I'd had the most comfortable sleep of my life. I could feel Jacob's arm wrapped securely around my body; I could also feel his breath on the back of my neck.

I got out of bed slowly as to not wake him up; I put his t-shirt back on and went downstairs so that I could call Angela. I wanted to take another shower but again; I didn't want to wake Jacob.

I dialed Angela's number and she answered after the third ring.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Ang…"_

"_Bella! Hey how did it go today?" _

"_Great; we had lunch, we talked a little and then he asked me to move in with him." _

"_What?" Angela screamed sounding completely shocked__**.**_

"_Are you guys starting something? Why would he ask you to move in? Did you say yes? What's going Bella? Details…I need details!" She screeched and I knew that wherever she was, she was probably sitting on the edge of her seat. _

"_Slow down Ang. Yes we are starting something and the reason he asked me to move in is because he knows that you are moving out soon and he doesn't want me living alone. Yes I did say yes to him; how could I not?" I told her. _

"_Oh my God Bella this is great! I knew you would like him; so are you guys doing a 24/7 like me and Embry?"_

"_No not right now but I'm pretty sure we will later. For now we will just have certain days when we play." I told her quickly realizing that I didn't know much of anything about this arrangement. _

"_Hey Ang; I've got to go ok…umm I'll call you later."_

"_Ok talk to you later Bella." _

We ended the call and I sat on the couch thinking about how stupid I've been. I have been so wrapped up in Jacob that I haven't really asked any questions. I mean we haven't talked about a contract, I don't know if he plans to collar me…nothing.

I am seriously acting like a giddy schoolgirl right now. This is serious business and if I'm not careful I could be seriously hurt here. I can't get caught up just because he is being nice to me right now.

No wait; I trust Jacob, I really do. I'm panicking for no good reason; if I ask him about it**,** I'm sure he will answer all my questions.

Just then I saw Jacob coming down the stairs; once again dressed in his sweats. _Oh he is so sexy…I wonder if he wouldn't mind bending me over this couch for a little while…_

Stop it Bella; that is exactly the problem! Focus**!**

Once he made it all the way down the stairs**,** he spotted me on the couch and smiled. He came over and sat down beside me.

"Hi**…**" He said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Hi**…**" I answered.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you skipped out on me."

_Was he crazy? There is no way I'm leaving him. _

"No I didn't; I just needed to call Angela and I didn't want to wake you." He nodded and then leaned over and started kissing my neck.

_Oh God…his lips are so warm._

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you to my playroom right now." He whispered to me and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Mmm**…**" was all I could say.

"I would love nothing more than to see you bent over my whipping bench; spread wide open for me." _Oh he is really trying to kill me. _

"But we have business to take care of first. My other best friend Seth will be here tomorrow with the contract for us to sign and I don't want to play until after that. I want you to know you're safe with me before we play." He said.

Here I was panicking for nothing; Jacob had already taken care of the contract. He really was a dream come trueand he was determined for me to feel safe with him; which of course I did.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that for the first time in a long I was really happy; and it has only been one day.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked softly**.**

"Before you came downstairs; I was this close to having a full on panic attack."

"And why may I ask is that?" He asked pulling me onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

_Well, well I can't wait to explore this position further…_damn it Bella; he asked you a question.

"Well when I was talking Angela; I realized that we hadn't really talked about anything and I didn't know what to expect."

"Bella look at me." I raised my head and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry with me. I promise you that I will take care of you, ok?"

"Ok**…**" I smiled widely**.**

"What are you smiling about?"

"You called me Bella."

"I'll only call you Isabella when we are having play. I think it will make things easier."

He was right; it did make things a lot easier**.** Now I would know how to address him based on how he addressed me.

"Works for me..." I said and climbed down out if his lap.

He turned the TV on and we cuddled closer and watched **it **for a while. After we'd been watching for about an hour,I heard Jacob's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry Jacob? I can go cook something if you are."

"I would love to have you cook for me, but not your first night here. I'll just order a pizza and we can go over the rules of the house while we wait."

He went upstairs; I assumed to order the pizza online and then came back and joined me on the couch.

"The pizza is on its way." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Great**.** So you said you wanted to go over some rules?" I asked**.**

"Yeah**,** I think that we should discuss what days we have play, and you need to know exactly how I expect you to behave on those days." He stated.

I was expecting this; every Dom was different and each one expected different things from their subs.

"Ok now, first things first; what days would you like to have play?" He asked**.**

"I think Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays would be easiest to do…I mean if that's ok with you." I said**.**

"Those days are fine with me; now I'll give you the full list of rules for the playroom tomorrow. But as for the rules of the house; Monday thru Wednesday there are none; this is your home too and you are free to do whatever you like, but Thursday thru Sunday," I could almost see him flip the switch as he went from Jacob to Master Black in 3.2 seconds. "I expect breakfast promptly at 7:30. When you are in my playroom you are to be completely bare unless I say otherwise. On those days**,** you are not allowed to eat with me unless I say; of course I've already told you that you are not sleep in my bed or in my room unless I say." He said.

I sat there, dropped my eyes and listened quietly. If he was no longer Jacob; then I was no longer Bella. I had to sit quietly and allow Isabella to take her rightful place behind her master; I mean nothing that he was saying was new to me. I knew that this was how D/s relationships worked; especially when they were live in.

It was all about finding a balance.

"You are to work out three times a week; I would prefer that you do yoga or pilates, but the choice is yours. In addition to that you will run two miles with me every Friday afternoon."

It all sounded fine to me. I wasn't hearing him ask for anything that I wasn't more than willing to give.

"I saw a little while ago that you are waxed; I want it to remain that way at all times. Do you understand Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes Sir; I understand." I said**.**

"If you fail to maintain yourself the way I have told you that I want you to be kept**,** you will be punished. Do you understand?" _God he's so sexy__**.**_

"Yes Sir."

"I want to be clear about a few things Isabella; I am a very possessive, avery jealous man. I do not want you involved with any other man but me; you are mine and I will take very good care of you. Do you understand what I'm saying Isabella?"

_Jealous and possessive…hell yes!_

He said moving closer to me and pulling me by the hair so that I was looking him in the eye.

"Yes…Sir,I understand." I said**.**

"Ah Isabella; you are so beautiful. I can't wait to see you naked and tied up in my playroom." _Neither can I…let's do it now._

"But I promised myself that I wouldn't take you in there until we signed that contract." _I don't mind going in before…please._

"So**,** I guess for now I'll just have to tie you to my bed instead." He said once again using that husky bedroom voice of his.

"Isabella get rid of the clothes; go lie down on the bed, spread your legs and wait for me." _Oh fuck yeah__**!**_

He did not have to tell me twice; I sprung from the couch and ran upstairs tripping twice, but I really couldn't bring myself to care.

Once I was inside the room**, **I dropped his shirt to floor, climbed in**to** his…_our_ bed, spread my legs as wide as they could go, closed my eyes and waited patiently…

**JPOV**

I woke up in my bed, reached over to pull Bella closer to me and quickly realized that she was no longer beside me. I could feel myself going into a panic thinking that maybe she was gone.

_Snap out of it Black! Do you not remember what just happened in here? She loved every second of that__**. **__She is probably just downstairs. Why don't you get off your ass and go find her. _

I got up, put my sweats back on and went downstairs. There she was**,** sitting on the couch; once again dressed in my t-shirt. _I want her wearing my clothes all the time. _

"Hi…" I said as I joined her. She looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist wrapping her in my arms.

"Hi…" She answered softly.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you'd skipped out on me." _Oh my God! You sound like such a little cry baby bitch right now. Damn it!_

"No I didn't; I just needed to call Angela and I didn't want to wake you." _See there she was thinking of you…kiss it and make it better. _

I started kissing down the side of her neck and she smelled so sweet; like strawberries and freesia. _I wonder if she is too tired to go another round._

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you to my playroom right now." I told her and she moaned. _Ok that is officially my favorite sound in the whole world. _

And as much as I really wanted to take her in my playroom and fuck her senseless right now**, **I have rules and I stick to them.

I decided to take this time to let her know that Seth would be coming by with the contract tomorrow. I couldn't deny the look of relief I saw on her face. She admitted that she'd been a little worried about the fact that we hadn't talked about anything. I assured her that I would always take care of her and I plan to do just that.

I also decided this was a good time to tell her what I expected from her on our play days. I wasn't going to give her any rules for the rest of the house, because I want her to be comfortable here.

She didn't seem to have a problem with any of my rules much to my satisfaction. I also thought it was a good time to let her know that I was both jealous and possessive; I mean I would never hurt her, but I was selfish when it came to what was mine. With the way I was already feeling about Bella**,** even the thought of someone having her drove me crazy.

Seeing how quickly she'd switched into being the submissive Isabella as I called her was turning me on so much. She was born for this; she saw that my attitude and tone had changed and she immediately dropped her eyes and didn't speak unless I asked her a direct question. _Fuck I need to be inside her right now. _

"Ah Isabella**,** you are so beautiful. I can't wait to see you naked and tied up in my playroom." I told her and watched as her body shivered. _Oh yeah__**,**__ she wants this just as bad as I do. _

"But I promised I would not take you in there until we signed that contract." _Why the hell did I make that rule again?_

Her face fell and I wanted to tell her so bad that she had nothing to worry about.

"So I guess for now I'll just have to tie you to my bed instead." I told her and she smiled widely.

In told her to get naked, spread and wait for me; then I watched as she ran up the stairs. She stumbled twice but she didn't seem to mind; I hoped that meant she was excited.

I waited a few minutes, then walked up the stairs and entered my…_our_ bedroom. _Wow I really like the sound of that. _

Isabella had done just what I told her; she was spread wide before me and the sight of her dripping wet and bare in bed made me hard instantly.

I noticed that her eyes were closed; so I went over to my drawer and removed a pair of handcuffs I kept there. I crawled onto the bed and quickly fastened both of her hands to the headboard. She jumped a little when the cold metal touched her skin but she still didn't open her eyes.

Well if that's how you want to play it. I got off the bed, went back over to the drawer and retrieved a black silk blindfold I kept there. I went back over to her and placed it over her eyes. I watched as a small smile appeared across her face.

I brought my head down and quickly took one of her already hard nipples into my mouth and she moaned**,** so I bit down on it hard and she screamed.

"Oh Master!" _Mmm…that's more like it. I hadn't really given her permission to call me master yet, but it sounded so good; I wasn't about to stop her. _

I repeated this action on her other nipple while rubbing the one that had previously been in my mouth between my forefinger and thumb.

I took my tongue and dragged it all the way down her body until I reached her dripping wet sex.

"Isabella you are such a good girl; always so wet. Would you like to tell me why that is?"

"You Master…it's because of you." She moaned and I felt my dick twitch. _Soon boy…soon__**.**_

"Me huh? But Isabella; I've barely touched you."

"Master…please…" She whined.

"Please what?" I asked as I rubbed my fingers in circles around her clit.

"I need you…please…" _I love it when she begs__**.**_

"What exactly is it that you need?" I knew Bella wasn't the least bit shy once she was turned on and I wanted hear that dirty mouth.

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Master." _Oh yeah; I am definitely in love__**.**_

"Well since you asked so nicely." I said and brought myself up so that I was positioned right in front of her mouth.

"Open Isabella!" I commanded and when she did I slowly let her take me in.

I kept a slow pace as I started to slide in and out of her wet mouth, but then I could feel her pulling against the cuffs try to take more of me in.

"Naughty, naughty girl; do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth harder?" I asked and she nodded around me.

So I pushed myself further down her throat and picked up my pace; she moaned around my cock and it was almost my undoing. As much as I didn't want her to stop doing this**, **I really needed to be inside her. I pulled out of her mouth and she whimpered.

"Patience Isabella." I told her**.**

In one quick movement I slammed into her and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh fuck Jacob!" She screamed**.**

*Smack*

"What have I told you about that mouth? You started calling me Master; so that's how you will finish or you won't finish at all!" I said as I smacked the side of her thigh.

"Oh…I'm sorry Master…ah…so good**…**" She moaned as I continued to slam into her.

She was writhing and pulling against the cuffs; trying to pull herself closer to me.

"You like this don't you? Say it!" I said while wrapping both of my hands around the headboard so that I could pound into her harder.

"Oh…mmm...ah…Master…that's it!" She was screaming and that was all the encouragement I needed.

"I want you to take all of me!" I said as I pushed myself as deep as I could go inside of her.

"Oh…Master…yes! So deep!" She screamed**.**

Being this deep inside of her felt so good, but I knew she had to still be sore from earlier today; I didn't want to wear her out before I even got her in the playroom. So I pulled out and some and then slammed back into her trying to bring her to a release.

"So…wet…you feel so good Isabella…" I told her as I resumed slamming into her at a fast pace.

"Master…so close…so…ah…ooh…so good." She said and I felt her walls tighten around me as she found her release.

After a few more strokes I came to my own release. I removed the cuffs from her wrists and then got some ointment to rub on them. After I took care of her**,** I lay down beside her pulling her closer to me and just as I was starting to get comfortable the doorbell rang.

"I guess the pizza's here**.**" She said giggling**.**

"Damn it**! **I forgot I'd even ordered that." I said while climbing out of bed.

I paid for the pizza and then we ate downstairs in front of the TV. After we were done eating**,** we took a shower together and to my surprise I managed to keep my hands to myself. Then we climbed into bed together and I found sleep quickly with Bella in my arms. We'd had a very interesting first day together; yet it seemed like we'd been together for years.

Being with Bella; it finally felt like I'd found my missing piece. Everything was so natural for us; there were no awkward moments, everything just flowed. Isabella was perfect for me and I would try my best to be perfect for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has added the story to your alerts and favorites. I try to reply to all reviews personally but if I haven't written you back; let me just take time to say thank you so much to everyone has who has reviewed. I love hearing from you; its keeps me updating faster. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**JPOV**

I woke up and looked down to see that Bella was still in my arms. I pulled her closer and then planted a kiss on her forehead. I really didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful, but we'd slept the entire morning away and it was already past noon, which meant that Seth would be here soon with the contract. We both needed to get dressed.

"Isabella…wake up." I said while shaking her lightly.

She began to stir a bit and then tightened her grip on me. I laughed and then shook her again.

"Isabella**…**come on kitten…Seth will be here soon. You have to get up."

She groaned and tightened her grip on me even more. I was starting to get a little irritated; I was not in the habit of repeating myself and I didn't like doing it.

"Isabella…get up!" I said and still she didn't move.

"Alright kitten you asked for it." I said as I released her hold on me and slid down her body.

I flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach and she still didn't move, so I continued. She'd fallen asleep wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts which I didn't mind at all; it's going to make this a lot easier. I lifted the shirt up just enough to expose her beautiful ass to me.

*SMACK* I brought my hand down on her ass and she let out a small 'yelp'.

"Are you going to get up Isabella?" I asked and she shook her head while she buried her face in the pillow.

_Fine have it your way._

*SMACK*

"Isabella we have things to do today**.** Are you really going to lay there and defy me?" I asked and she nodded her head.

_Fine; works for me. _

*SMACK*

"Isabella! Get up right now and get dressed!" I yelled and she shot out of bed and stood in front of me eyes down.

"Isabella how many times did I tell you to get out of bed this morning?" She stayed quiet. _Good girl__**.**_

"You may answer." I told her**.**

"You told me six times master." She said**.**

"Six times! I told you six times Isabella…and how many times should I have had to tell you? Answer me!"

"Once Master." She said while starting to blush._ Fuck I love it when she blushes._

"Once…so should I punish you now or wait until I get you in my playroom later today? Answer!"

"Whatever pleases you master." _Damn right whatever pleases me. _

"It would please me to not have to punish you at all. But it would seem that won't be the case**,** so I choose to punish you now. I don't want to spoil our first time in the playroom with punishment, but I will not let you slide with this."

I really didn't want to do this, but I didn't want her thinking she could get away with these things. I wasn't lying when I told her that I was a hard Dom; today was her initiation. I really hope I'm not too much for her to handle. _No don't even start that…she can do this…I know she can. _

"Isabella follow me**.**" I said as I walked out of or bedroom and led her into my office.

Once we were there, I sat down on the couch I had in the corner of the room.

"Isabella across my lap…now!" I ordered and she ran over to me and lay across my lap, ass in the air.

"Isabella, why are you being punished?" It was important that she knew the reason for this, because if she didn't it was my job to explain.

Her comfort level is always the most important thing at all times**,** even during punishments.

"Because I was defiant Master." She said**.** The disappointment evident in her shaking voice.

"That's right; ten licks Isabella, count them."

*SMACK* _Shit I don't want to do this to her. _

"One…" She said.

*SMACK_* I am such a fucking idiot!_

"Shit that hurt…I mean…two" She said.

*SMACK* _Should I even be punishing her for this?_

"Four…" She said and her voice was starting to shake.

*SMACK*

"Five…" _Oh_ _shit she is starting to cry…I can't handle this__**.**_

*SMACK*

"S…Six* _Fuck__**!**_

By the time I got to ten she was full on sobbing. Oh my God, she is about to tell me to go fuck myself and then she's going to leave me. I started rubbing her now red bottom trying my best to soothe her.

"You are forgiven Isabella." I said and she climbed out of my lap and knelt in front of me.

I watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes; not once looking at me. So this is it; she really is going to leave, she won't even look at me. Then she raised herself up so that she was eye level with me and brought her lips to mine.

"Thank you Master." She said against my lips and then licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened for her and she slid her tongue in my mouth quickly giving control of the kiss over to me. I brought my hand down and stroked her sex and fuck me if she wasn't soaking freaking wet.

I moaned into her mouth at the feeling as I slid one of my fingers inside her. She moaned and started to rotate her hips. I quickly removed my finger and released her lips from mine. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"The next time I take you Isabella; it will be in my playroom. Now let's go and get dressed." I said and she nodded.

We left my office and I took Bella into the guestroom that Leah uses when she stays here.

"My sister has plenty of clothes in here; you can wear whatever you like."

"Master I don't know how your sister would feel about me wearing her clothes." She said shyly**.**

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have explained; she hasn't seen any of these clothes yet. I had my personal shopper stock the closet for her; her birthday is next week and I thought this would be a nice surprise since she loves clothes. Nothing in here has been worn so feel free to take whatever you like; she doesn't know it's here so she will never miss it." I said and Bella smiled.

"Thank you Master."

"You are welcome Isabella. I'm going into the bedroom to get dressed; when you're done meet me in the living room." She nodded and I left her alone to get dressed.

Once I was back in the room, I decided it would be idea to take another shower so I did. When I was done I dressed quickly in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

As I walked towards the stairs I heard the shower going in one of the other guestrooms and figured that was the one Bella had chosen for herself.

I walked downstairs and into the living room; I sat there for a little while watching TV. I wasso engrossed in the screen that I didn't even notice that Bella had come down the stairs; that is until I smelled bacon coming from the kitchen.

I wondered how she'd gotten passed me without me at least seeing her when she came down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen expecting to find Bella; only to see Seth standing there wearing an apron frying bacon and flipping pancakes.

"Hey man**,** what's up!" He said when he saw me enter the kitchen.

"Seth what the hell! Why didn't you tell me that you were here?" I asked while sitting on one of the stools around the island.

"Well I got here a little ago while Bella was getting her spanking; I felt bad and I wanted to make her feel better; so I decided to make breakfast." I rolled my eyes at him.

If I was considered a hard Dom, Seth was jello. He loved the art of domination, but he hated to punish. His subs would have to push him to his limit several times before he would actually punish them, and even after he did; he always did something big to make up for it.

"Besides, this is my first time meeting her and I want to make a good impression." He added after a while.

"Seth its way past breakfast time."

"Hey, you can have breakfast any time of day." He said and I shrugged.

"Well I'm sure she'll like it and you a lot."

Just then I heard Bella's voice calling me from the living room.

"Master?" She said.

"I'm in the kitchen kitten." I called out.

Just then she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. When I saw her I could do nothing but stare. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a clingy white t-shirt that showed off her ample cleavage; she was wearing a grey vest over the t-shirt and had on a pair of grey boots that came up to her knees.

She looked so beautiful right now; I was tempted to throw Seth out and take her right here in the kitchen. If all the clothes in that room were going to fit her like that**,** maybe I'd have to get Leah something else for her birthday. I mean it's not like she knew about it anyway. _Get a hold of yourself Jacob._

"Isabella I would like you to meet one of my best friends and my lawyer, Seth Clearwater**.** Seth this is my Isabella. You can call her Bella though."

Seth reached out to shake Bella's hand, she looked up at me and I nodded that it was ok.

"Hey Bella it's really nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand and smiling widely.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." She said smiling back**.**

"Oh please Bella; call me Seth ok?"

"Ok…Seth." She said**.**

"Isabella, Seth got here a little early and decided to make us breakfast. Come sit with me and we can all eat together while we go over the contract." I told her and she came quickly to sit by my side; giving me a soft kiss on the cheek as she sat.

Seth served the breakfast and then joined us at the island with the contract in tow. We went over everything as we ate. Bella had a few concerns when she found out that she would be getting access to my account; saying that she could take care of herself financially. I assured her that I was not trying to take away her independence, but that I wanted to be the one to take care of her. After a lot of persuading I finally got her to agree. Bella and I signed the contract and I immediately felt my entire body relax.

We'd decided to go back to being Bella and Jacob while we went through the contract so that Bella was free to speak her mind.

"Ok now that we've gotten all the business stuff out of the way; what do you two have planned for today?" Seth asked after he'd put all the paperwork away.

"Well we hadn't made any plans; Bella is there anything you'd like to do today?" I asked her.

"Yes, I need to go to my apartment and get some of my things."

"All of your things Bella; you need to get all of your things. You won't be going back there." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok so I need to go get all of my things; either way I need to go to my place." She said

"Fine**.** We will go to your _old _place and get your things and when we get back**,** I will show you the playroom." I winked and she started to blush.

We said goodbye to Seth and left the house to gather Bella's things. We made itto Bella and Angela's apartment quickly and Bella gathered her clothes and everything else she wanted to take back to our home with her.

She wanted to go by the grocery store to pick up some things that she liked to eat, so we went. While we were shopping I heard someone call out her name.

"Bella…hey over here!" We turned in the direction of the sound and I saw a short, pale girl with dark spiky hair waving at Bella.

Bella and I started to walk towards her and as we got closer, I recognized her. Alice Cullen.

The Cullen family was well known in the BDSM community; their entire family was immersed in the life and they made no secret of it. There was Alice and her Dom Jasper Whitlock, Emmett and his Domme Rosalie Hale, and then there was Edward Cullen whom although was a well-known Dom never kept a sub for more than a few months**,** whereas his siblings had been with their partners for years.

As we got closer to her**,** Alice reached out and pulled Bella into a big hug.

"Bella! Oh my God, it's so good to see you."

"Alice hey; how have you been?" Bella said**.**

"I've been great! Jasper and I are getting married in a few months and I would love for you to come to the engagement party**.** You too Jacob. Hi by the way."

"Hey Alice, how's it going?" I said politely**.**

"Good…how are things going with you?" She asked looking back and forth between Bella and me.

"Things are going great." I said while I took Bella's hand in mine.

When I did this she smiled, pulled herself closer to me and reached up to lock her lips with mine.

"Oh I can see that they are." Alice said clearing her throat. "Well Bella; Edward is going to be crushed." She said and I looked over at Bella who was blushing and looking down.

"Listen Alice; Jacob and I were just leaving so, send the invitation to Jacob's house and we will be there." Bella said tightening her hold on me.

"To Jacob's house? Are you two living together or something?" Alice asked**,** as she looked us up and down.

"As a matter of fact we are; now we have got to get going Alice. See you later good bye." Bella said and we walked away.

After we paid for everything and were back in the car**,** I felt it was a good time to talk about what just happen.

"Sooo…you and Edward Cullen huh?" I asked trying not to sound too jealous, but I knew I wasn't hiding it well.

"Yeah, we did a few scenes together before I started dating Mike. Edward wanted a relationship but I wasn't comfortable enough to do it back then." She explained.

_She wasn't comfortable enough? What the hell does that even mean? Did she want to be with him? Does she want to be with him now?_

"Jacob it was nothing serious, I promise. I had a good time with him but I didn't feel anything like what I feel with you and we haven't even made it to the playroom yet." She said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

Honestly it did make me feel a lot better; I was not about to worry about Edward Cullen. I mean even if she had gotten involved with him; they would have been long over by now. The longest amount of time Edward had kept a collard sub was about five months and Bella wanted more than that.

Bella wanted me. Bella was moving into my house and in just a few minutes I will have her home and in my playroom…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so very much for all your thoughts and prayers. You are the best readers in the world and I love you so much. My friend had been battling Cancer for a very long time and we are all just trying to take comfort in the fact that at least his suffering is over. Anyway thanks again everyone. **

**Now this next chapter is going to be very short because it really is more of a teaser chapter for the playroom scene. I hope you guys don't hate me for it, but it's been so long since I've updated and I hate to keep you guys waiting like that. So here is just a little something, something for ya. **

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story or added to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning and could hear Jacob calling my name; but I was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to move, so I didn't. I ended up paying for it later when Jacob took me in his office and lit my ass on fire with his hand.

I'm not gonna lie and say that the spanking didn't hurt like hell because it did, but I knew that I deserved it. Jacob did tell me several times to get out of bed and I refused; any Dom in his position would have done the exact same thing.

After he'd spanked me, he took me into the room his sister slept in whenever she came over and I saw the mountain of clothes he'd brought her for her birthday. He left me alone in the room so that I could find something to wear for the day. I was not a girl who enjoyed shopping, but if I could keep this closet; I would be one happy woman. I picked out a simple, yet stunning outfit that I knew Jacob would love and headed downstairs.

Before I went to join Jacob downstairs, I decided that I should probably go ahead and find a room for myself. I looked in each of the bedrooms and picked the one that was closest to Jacob's; I didn't want to be too far away from him. Once I had it picked out**,** I showered and dressed for the day. I went downstairs looking for Jacob only to find him in the kitchen, watching an extremely sexy man making pancakes.

When I entered the kitchen and saw Jacob staring at me, I knew I'd made the right decision about the outfit.

I found out quickly that the man cooking in the kitchen was none other than Jacob's friend and lawyer Seth. He was very handsome and much like Jacob; his body was very well built. He was so sweet; he seemed almost too childlike to be a Dom. I couldn't help but wonder how he behaved with his subs.

He served breakfast and then sat down to join us. While we were having breakfast we went over the contract. I almost lost my mind when Jacob said that he wanted me to have access to his bank account but after he talked to me about I agreed.

I knew that Jacob's dominant side needed to take care of me as much as my submissive side needed to be led by him. It was just a part of who we were.

Once we were done with the contract and had said goodbye to Seth; Jacob took me by my old apartment so that I could pick up the rest of my belongings. We got through with that pretty easily and then I wanted to the grocery store to pick up a few things.

I could tell that Jacob loved the idea of me making myself more comfortable in his home and I had to admit that I loved it too. Everything was going so well in the store; that is until we ran into Alice Cullen.

She had been a very good friend of mine while I was seeing her brother Edward, and she was very disappointed that things between the two of us hadn't worked out. Alice**,** along with the rest of the Cullen family always thought that Edward and I were absolutely perfect for each other. For a while I'd hoped they were right.

Edward was a great Dom and I loved being with him, but Edward had a wondering eye and it was well known that he didn't do long term relationship with his subs. He did say that he wanted to try one with me; I guess he agreed with his family. But I knew better; Edward Cullen was in no way ready for a stable relationship. But I also knew that even if he was, back then I wasn't comfortable enough to give him one.

Now I'd heard that his new sub Tanya allowed him to see whomever else he wanted as along as she was allowed to play around with other Dom's too. That was the kind of woman Edward needed one that didn't mind sharing him. Me, I wanted my Dom all to myself.

I could tell that hearing about my past relationship with Edward had bothered Jacob and I tried my best to convince him that he was all I wanted. He really was Jacob was everything any sub cold ever want her Dom to be. I could feel myself falling for him so completely. He seemed to believe me when I said I didn't want Edward; so I think I did a pretty good job of convincing him.

Once we made out back to the house, I followed Jacob inside. I couldn't help but worry that maybe I hadn't done a good of a job as I'd originally thought, because Jacob hadn't spoken the entire way back.

We entered the house and were standing at the bottom of the stairswhen Jacob suddenly pulled me into his arms and brought his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't soft at all; I could feel his need for me as much as I could feel mines for him.

Jacob broke the kiss and led me up the stairs and to the only room in the house that had a locked door. Once he'd unlocked it he motioned for me to go in ahead of him.

When I entered the room**,** I wasn't the least bit surprised by what a saw. In the center of the room was a leather table with several straps hanging from it, one corner of the room held the whipping bench, while the other held some sort of swing I'd never seen before; but was quite fascinated by; hanging on the wall were several toys; including three kinds of floggers, several different types of whips, cuffs and other restraints. There was a drawer in the room and I could only imagine what that held.

"Isabella; welcome to my playroom" Jacob said as he came up behind me. "I'm going to step out for a moment and give you a minute to prepare yourself"

He walked out of the room; closing the door behind him. I immediately began to undress myself; remembering that I was always to be nude when inside his playroom. I removed all my clothes and then kneeled on the floor, hands in my lap and eyes down. A few seconds later I heard the door to the playroom open.

"Very good Isabella; you are making me so proud. I may have to reward you and I think I have just the thing." He said and I could feel him coming closer to me.

"Look at me Isabella" I raised my eyes to see him holding…Oh my God…is that…

"Isabella; I want you to wear my collar. My giving you this means that you are giving control of your mind, body and heart over to me. I promise that as long as you wear this I will always take care of you and I will always protect you. Do you except?" He asked and I resisted the urge to throw myself into his arms and simply nodded my head.

"You belong to me now my Isabella." _My Isabella…man I love the way that sounds. _

He placed the collar around my neck and took a step away from me.

"You look so beautiful my pet. Now show me how grateful you are to be in my playroom; wearing my collar."

I licked my lips and crawled closer to him. Once I reached him he dropped a pillow at his feet and motioned for me to kneel on that.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself Isabella." _Did he not realize that things like this only made me wetter? _

I wanted to show him my appreciation, so I took my time and licked him from base to tip before slowly taking him in my mouth. He hissed as I sucked him in slowly trying to worship every inch of this perfect man before me. _I wonder if he's enjoying this as much as I am. _

"Fuck…that feels so good kitten."_ I guess he is. _

I continued to suck him slowly; bringing my one of my hands up to play with his balls and he moaned.

"I need to be inside you…Isabella; go climb on the table…."

**Sorry to tease you guys but I wanted to give you a little something. I hope that is enough to tide you over for over for now. Next chapter the rest of the playroom; tell me guys do you want next chapter from Bella's POV or Jacob's? It's all on you; my favorite people in the world; well you know next to my family. Review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so it looks like Jacob's POV won for this chapter; which is great because I find it a lot easier to write from his POV than Bella's. We all know that her mind can be a complicated place. I mean for goodness sake she chose a dead guy over a hot sexy live one. Anyway here is the chapter you have all been waiting for; The Playroom Part One. Yes I said Part One. **

**As always if you have reviewed this story or added it to your alerts and favorites; thank you so very much. I know what I said originally but I have decided to put all my other stories on hold until I get this one to at least 10 chapters. **

**To everyone who is reading my other stories; I am very sorry, but for right now; this story needs my full attention and it's hard for me to focus on anything else while I'm writing it. Just hold on tight though…more from the other stories coming soon…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV **

I can't lie; I was jealous! When Bella told me that she'd done a few scenes with Edward Cullen I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. A lot.

All I could think about was getting her home and making her mine**,** officially. I'd ordered Bella's collar online earlier in the day and then called and told my PA to pick it up and have it waiting in my office when Bella and I got home. I thought that our first night in the playroom would be the perfect time to give it to her.

Once we were finally back inside or home; I could not resist the urge to feel her lips on mine. I know she must have thought I'd lost my mind when I just grabbed her and kissed her like that. But then**,** when she didn't hesitate to kiss me back, I figuredthat maybe she likes it.

I took her hand, led her upstairs and into my playroom. I watched as she took in the scenery; she seemed pleased and slightly curious by what she saw. I told her I was stepping out so that she could prepare herself.

I went into my office and there was a black box on my desk with a note from my PA on it.

_Jacob_

_It is beautiful and I'm sure Isabella will love it. Can't wait to me her; if you like her enough to collar her then she must be something. See you Monday morning._

_Emily _

Emily was my PA and best friend to my sister Leah; those two stayed close even after Emily messed around with Leah's fiancée Sam. How they managed to keep their friendship intact after that I will never understand. But Leah said that she trusted them both and I guess it didn't matter so much anymore since Emily had moved on with her new boyfriend Paul.

I went back into the playroom to find Bella kneeling on the floor in the perfect submissive position. She looked so beautiful like that; it fit her so perfectly. I gave her the collar and the look of pure happiness on her face was almost enough to stop my heart.

After I was thoroughly thanked by that beautiful mouth of hers**,** I had her climb on top of the leather table.

I watched as she climbed on the table and spread herself open for me.

"You look so beautiful like this kitten; wide open on my table; in my playroom." I told her as I went over and fastened her hands and ankles to the table.

"Now as I told you before kitten; when you are in my playroom**,** you are not to be vocal at all without my permission." I ran to fingers across her folds and she whimpered.

"Kitten, if you can't handle that, then I'll have to gag you." She closed her eyes and pulled against the restraints.

"Now kitten, what are your safe words and what do they mean? You may answer."

"Green means that everything is fine and I'm completely comfortable, yellow means I'm still fine but I'm starting to become uncomfortable with something that we're doing, and red means that I am not comfortable at all and that everything should stop." She answered.

We'd come up with her safe words while we were going over the contract and red, yellow and green seemed to be the simplest things to pick.

"Very good kitten. Now you are not to speak again until I say. Do you understand Isabella?" She nodded her head but didn't speak.

I unfastened her ankles and rubbed some ointment on both of them; she hadn't been restrained long, but better safe than sorry. I knelt before her at the edge of the table and started to run my fingers up and down her folds and she was biting her lips to keep from moaning.

"What's the matter kitten? Would you like to speak; do you want to tell me how good it feels to have my fingers on soft, wet, warm pussy?" She closed her eyes and bit her lip even harder and I couldn't help but smirk.

As much as I loved hearing the sounds of her moans and whimpers**,** I needed to test control and her ability to be obedient to what I said.

"Kitten I'm going to unfasten your ankles ok? Would you like to know why?" I asked and she nodded**.**

"You see I'm about to take my tongue and lick you all over before I bury my head between those beautiful thighs and I thought you might at least want the use of your legs."

She stayed silent, so I went to the wall and removed the riding crop. I rubbed it across her chest and then brought it down to her nipple.

"Would you like it if I hit you here kitten?" She nodded, so I raised the crop and brought it back down against her nipple.

She pulled against the restraints and began to rub her legs together, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Did you like that kitten?" I asked and she nodded again.

I repeated the motion several times**,** alternating between breasts until she was breathing heavily. I could tell that she was getting exciting; the moisture that was now pooling from between her legs was my first clue.

I ran the riding crop down her stomach and stopped just when I reached her navel.

"Shall I go lower Isabella?" She nodded franticly.

I continued my path downward until I reached her center. I spanked her there three times and she was writhing uncontrollably beneath the restraints.

I bent my head down and ran my tongue up her center in one swift motion; stoppingto run circles around her clit with my tongue. She was pulling the restraints with all of her might.

"How are we doing kitten?" I asked**.**

She said nothing; very well.

"You may answer." I told her**.**

"Green master; we are sooo green!" She said and I snickered**.**

"Very well then**,** I shall continue?"

I grabbed my stool from the corner and positioned myself directly between her legs.

"I love to satisfy my subs; especially when they are in my playroom. I want to give five orgasms today kitten; is that ok with you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Very well; I hope that you got plenty of rest night because you will need it…"

**Ok I know you guys are like "What's up with all the teasing?" But I have decided to break the playroom down into three chapters. The next chapter will continue in JPOV and in that chapter we will get to all the hot lemony details. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; thanks for being patient with me and please review. You know I love to hear from you; so tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok you guys I know it has been a while since the last update, but I wanted to make this chapter really good for you. I hope you enjoy the Playroom Part Two. **

**As always thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed the story or added it to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

Isabella gasped when she felt my fingers spread her open, but quickly smiled when she saw me watching her.

"Don't speak…just listen. You want me to lick you until there isn't a drop left; don't you?" she nodded.

I bent my head slowly and licked her beautiful pussy from top to bottom. She thrashed, pulled against her arm restraints, but otherwise did not make a sound.

"Remember Isabella; if I hear one sound from you without my permission**,** you will not be allowed to cum. Do you understand me?" I asked and she nodded.

I stuck my tongue out and continued to lick around her clit at a fast pace. She was thrashing controllably and biting her lip to get from moaning. Or screaming**.** I couldn't be sure which one she wanted to do at this point.

"Would you like to cum Isabella? You may answer."

"Yes Master; please" She moaned out.

"I would love to let you cum for me right now. But I need you to understand something kitten." I said as I pushed one of my fingers inside her and she moaned.

"Your body belongs to me; your orgasms are mine to control. Are you getting that Isabella? Answer me." I said.

"Yes Master; I get it; yours…please…" She was pulling so hard; I knew she was right on the edge.

"Please what kitten?" I asked as I added another finger inside her.

"Please let me cum for you…oh Master…please."

"Let go whenever you are ready my pet. I want to hear you." I told her while I quickened the pace of my fingers and returned my tongue to her clit.

It only took a few seconds before I felt her body beginning to shake and her walls clamp down around my fingers.

"Master!" She screamed out. Moments later she exploded and I pulled her closer to my face; not wanting to miss one drop of what she was offering me.

I continued to ravish her until her body stopped shaking and I could hear nothing except the sound of her panting.

"That was one kitten**.** What do you think we should do now? How do you think I'm going to bring you your next orgasm? You may answer."

"In whichever way pleases you Master." _Very good. _

I leaned over, untied the restraints around her hand and rubbed lotion around her wrists.

"Sit up**.**" I ordered andshe immediately obeyed.

I sat on the edge of the table.

"Straddle me." I commanded and she was on my lap in a flash.

Once she was straddling me, I grabbed her by her hair and brought her lips to mine. Not even bothering to ask for her permission I shoved my tongue in her mouth and her hands made their way into my hair.

I broke the kiss and began biting my way down her neck and shoulders until I reached her breasts.

I palmed one breast in my hands while taking the nipple of the other into my mouth. I grabbed her hip with my free hand and began to rock her slowly, but I was careful not to penetrate her; she took the hint and continued to rock as my free hand moved to the small of her back.

I continued to lick and suck on her nipples for several minutes until I felt her body began to tremble on top of mine.

"CUM!" I said and without another word**,** I felt her sweet juices flowing between our bodies.

"That's two." I whispered in her ear as she was coming down from her high.

"Isabella…you came all over my cock. Clean it off!" I told her and just as she was about to drop to her knees, I flipped her over and then leaned back so that we were now in the 69 position.

"You take your time and clean my cock well and I'll just be back here; working on orgasm number three for my sweet little kitten." Her body shivered at my words and I felt her tongue began to lick my tip.

I slipped a finger into her and she couldn't hold back the breathy moan. "Fuck, Master" she gasped, bucking her hips harder.

I removed my fingers from her and gave her three hard smacks on the ass.

"Did I tell you to speak Isabella? Answer me!"

"No Master; I'm sorry. It just feels so good." She moaned**.**

"Well since you love to talk; tell me how you want it."

"Harder! Do it harder Master…please." She pleaded and I inserted two fingers inside her and pumped faster.

When I removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue she came instantly. I moaned lowly as I lapped the juices that were once again pouring from her core.

I pulled her up and kissed her; letting her taste herself on my lips.

"Where are we Isabella?" I asked**.**

"Green Master…sooo fucking green." She said and I chuckled.

"Very well my pet. That's three; anything else you want?" I asked me playfully.

"You may answer kitten."

"You Master; I want you inside me so bad."

"Don't worry kitten; the next two orgasms you receive will be from my cock." I whispered to her and she moaned.

"Lay back on the table." I told her while giving her a seductive smirk.

She did as she was told with no hesitation.

"You can't wait for this can you; you can't wait to feel my cock in your tight little pussy?" I asked while rubbing myself against her opening.

Gripping my erection; I guided myself into her.

"You may be as verbal as you'd like for this part kitten." I told her**.**

I heard Bella's strangled scream as she came again before I could even get started with her. I just couldn't help myself and I grinned; Bella had come alive in the short time she'd been here with me. I would never regret the decision to make her mine.

I started to thrust into her roughly and she began bucking her hips in time with my movements. She felt so amazing and so wet from all the orgasms she'd just had. I expected her to be completely spent at this point, but she couldn't seem to get enough of me; which is exactly how I felt about her.

I grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, rolling the nipple between my fingers. She was digging her nails into my back and the feeling of that**, **combined with the feeling of her pussy; was about to make me cum faster. I pumped into her harder and she screamed louder.

"Master…feels so good."

"So wet…so tight…I can't. Cum with me Isabella; cum now!" I commanded and that was all that needed to be said before she clamped down on my cock and found her fifth release of the evening.

"How do you feel Isabella? Speak freely." I asked her as we both caught our breaths on the table.

"I feel wonderful Master; thank you for giving me such pleasure."

"You are welcome my pet. Remember that your body is mine and I can make you feel this way whenever I please. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well; I know you must be spent,so clean this mess up and then you may have a bath and go to bed."

"But what about you Master?"

"What do you mean; what about me?"

"I haven't done all I could have to please you tonight; I can't leave you like this; not after all the pleasure you have given to me." She said**.**

I was pleased with her and as badly as I wanted to say 'Yes, please me' I knew that she was tired.

"Isabella I am very pleased with you. You can take care of me more tomorrow when you have rested, but for tonight, go to bed."

"NO!" She screamed**. ** _I'm sorry… was that a NO…_

"Did you just say no to me Isabella; in _my_ playroom?"

"I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I'm not that tired; you're not too much for me; I can handle you."

Her voice was pleading and I didn't understand it. I had no idea why she was behaving this way.

"Isabella, I know that you can handle me. You have more than proven that you are very capable of handling anything I give you. Now am I your Master?"

"Yes Master."

"And do you trust me to know what is best for you at _all_ times?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well; now as your Master I am telling you that you are too tired to handle anything else tonight. Now clean this up, take a bath and go to bed. Do you understand me Isabella?"

"Yes Master"

"Good. I am going to bed; do not question my orders again Isabella or you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

With that being said, I walked out of the playroom and into my bedroom for a shower.

As I was showering I thought over our first evening together in my playroom. Everything had been absolutely perfect and Isabella's body responded to me even better than I'd been expecting.

The only thing that had me troubled was Isabella's behavior after the scene. I couldn't understand why she had been so insistent that she wasn't tired; when I knew that after five orgasms her body was completely spent.

As I turned off the shower and stepped out, I clearly heard sobbing coming from the playroom. _What the hell is going on here?_

I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly went to make sure that my Isabella hadn't hurt herself. I entered the playroom only to see her cleaning the table and weeping.

"Isabella what is the matter with you?Are you hurt?" I asked**.**

"No Master. I'm fine." She stood with her back facing me.

What on earth was wrong with her; had I pushed her too far tonight? I thought that she'd enjoyed what I was doing to her, but I could have been wrong.

"Isabella, turn around and look at me!" I commanded and she turned to face me.

"Did I not bring you pleasure tonight? Did I hurt you at all? Do not lie to me about this; this is serious Isabella."

"You didn't hurt me Master and you brought me great pleasure tonight. I loved every moment with you."

"Then I want to knowwhat exactly is the meaning behind the tears in your eyes? And I want to know right now!"

**There we have it… I hope it was worth the wait. **

**What do you guys think is going on with Bella? Next chapter the Playroom Part Three from BPOV; we are going to find out exactly what is going through her mind right now. **

**Review and tell me what you think. You know I love to hear from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so glad that you all liked the last chapter. A lot of you guessed exactly what was wrong with poor Bella and now let's find out why. **

**You guys have been awesome with all your reviews and I love you so much. I love, love, love hearing from you. Some of you have expressed that you have been thinking of writing J/B story like this; I say do it. There are so many E/B, D/s stories and in most of them Jacob is being done so wrong. If you need to use my story for inspiration; feel free. As much as I love writing a D/s story for J/B; I would love to read one even more. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight…and I really want her to finish Midnight Sun…I may not be Team Edward but I like seeing things from his POV.**

**Chapter 9 **

**BPOV **

My first time in the playroom with Jacob had been absolutely amazing. _For me. _For Jacob on the other hand**,** I don't know how it went. While we were sharing our time in the playroom together**,** he'd pleasured me repeatedly; given me five orgasms,one from only sucking my breast. I mean that man was incredible; he seemed to know exactly what I needed; which is what a good Dom is supposed to do.

When he was finished with me I was sure that he was going to allow me to please him. _He did not._

I tried to stay calm; I closed my eyes and told myself over and overagain that it's not the same thing; it is not the same thing.

Maybe I should explain a bit of what I mean. You see there was more than one reason why I had not accepted Edward Cullen's offer to be my Dom.

**Flashback **

_Edward and I had just finished a scene in his playroom and I was completely relaxed. _

_He untied my restraints and applied some lotion to my legs and wrists. _

_"Isabella you have done well tonight__**.**__ I'll see you next week." He told me while putting his robe on._

_"Thank you Sir. Would you like for me to take care of you before I go?" I asked not wanting to leave him with the obvious situation he had going on down below. _

_"No you have pleased me very well." He said and kissed my forehead. _

_"Thank you Sir." _

_"You are dismissed Isabella." He said sweetly__**.**_

_I left and while driving back to my own home,____the situation just was not sitting right with me. A good submissive never left her Dom unsatisfied; her greatest pleasure comes from pleasing him. Even though Edward wasn't technically mine, I didn't like the idea of leaving him the way I had. _

_I turned my car around; thinking maybe he would have changed his mind. I could tell that he was in need of a release. When I got back to his house I quickly noticed the black drop top that was parked out front. _

_He has company; maybe I should leave. __I thought to myself__**,**__ but for some reason something would not allow me to drive away. _

_I grabbed the key from behind a little lion that Edward kept on the front porch. He'd told me to use it anytime I wanted__**, **__so I decided to take him up on that offer._

_I walked into his house and there bent over the couch being pounded from behind by Edward was Tanya Denali. _

_Neither of them ever saw me standing there and I wasted no time walking back out the door. I could feel the tears in my eyes before I could make it to my door. _

_He said I'd pleased him well. But if that were true; then why did he need Tanya? It was because of me; I had not done everything I could to please him and he had to call in another sub to do what I could not. _

_I sat in my car for several minutes and sobbed_.

**End of Flashback **

The next week when I went to see Edward he asked me to be his sub. I refused and ended our relationship because I knew that I wasn't enough for him. I told Angela and Alice that it was because I knew he wouldn't keep me long because of his reputation, but the truth was that after what happened with Edward; I didn't think I was good enough.

It took me a very long time to get over that and when I met Jacob I finally started to feel that maybe I was good enough to do this. Edward had made me doubt myself completely and Jacob had made me feel so at ease. Being a sub for him was so natural for me; it was almost effortless.

I'd thought that he was so pleased with me; I thought that I was making him happy. But just like what happened with Edward**,** Jacob pleased me so and then did not allow me to return the favor. _No Bella; Jacob is not Edward_. A small voice said in the back of my mind.

I wanted to believe that; I really did. But I couldn't get over the fact that all Jacob wanted to do was shower and go to bed. When he told me to go to my room and go to bed I felt my heart break. I'd been sure that he would invite me to share his bed tonight. But now the only thing I was sure of was that tomorrow he would take his collar back and ask me to leave.

So here I was cleaning the playroom and crying my eyes out; thinking that the next time I saw Jacob he would be telling me that it's not working out and he didn't want me anymore.

I was so busy sobbing that I didn't hear Jacob when he re-entered the playroom. He asked me if I was ok and if he'd hurt me. I told him that I was fine with my body still facing away from him.

"Isabella turn around and look at me!" _Oh great__**; **__on top of not satisfying him__**,**__ now I've made him angry. _

I turned to face him and his expression seemed to be one of both anger and confusion.

"Did I not bring you pleasure tonight? Did I hurt you at all? Do not lie to me about this; this is serious Isabella." He asked in a stern voice.

Was he serious? It was me who hadn't pleased him tonight; he'd brought me the greatest pleasure of my life. I can't believe he thought he'd hurt me; he was the perfect lover. He knew exactly how to touch me**,** the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You didn't hurt me Master and you brought me great pleasure tonight. I loved every moment with you." That was entirely true.

"Then I want to know exactly what isthe meaning of these tears in your eyes? And I want to know right now!"

I couldn't lie to him because the most important factors in our relationship were honesty and trust.

"I'm angry with myself Master; you haven't done anything wrong."

"Isabella**,** why are you angry with yourself? You haven't done anything wrong either." He said stepping closer to me and pulling me in his arms.

"I haven't pleased you the way that I should have Master."

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Is that what you think? Isabella did I not tell you that I was well pleased with you tonight?" He demanded.

"Yes Master." _But I know you didn't mean it._

"Do you think that as your Master I would lie to you?"

"No Master."

"Then why didn't you believe me when I said that I'd been well pleased?"

"You didn't let me touch you Master and you didn't invite me to stay in your bed. I thought it was because you were not pleased with me."

He came and stood behind me, wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Kitten, do you have any idea how badly I wanted to bend you over my whipping bench and fuck you senseless when you asked to please me?" _Please do it…do it._

"But as your Master I know what your limits are my pet and your body can't handle anymore tonight."

"But Master…"

"Isabella that is enough! I have had enough of your attitude tonight!" _Oh my god; he is really pissed. _

"Master please, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Well I am angry!" _Oh no, he is going to send me away. _

"Master…"

"I am angry that you think that I would lie to you; I am angry that you doubt my feelings for you and I am angry because of the way you have behaved."

_I should just go to my room and pack my bags right now. _

"Fix it Isabella**.**" _I'm sorry what did you say?_

"Excuse me Master?"

"I said fix it**.** You wanted to please me so badly; then please me. On your knees Isabella!" _With pleasure__**.**_

Without another word I dropped to my knees at his feet and watched as he dropped his towel to the floor.

"Open that pouty little mouth for your Master."

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth wide. I quickly felt Jacob slide inside and I went to work in earnest.

I swirled my tongue around him, while pulling him deeper inside my mouth and suctioning him.

"Kitten that feels so good…suck me harder; show me how sorry you are for upsetting your Master."

This is all I wanted all night long; to make him feel as good as he'd made me feel. I sucked him harder and brought my hand out to stroke what wouldn't fit in my mouth.

"That's right kitten**,** just like that…so good." He moaned**.**

I knew he loved it when I hummed around him; so that's what I did.

"Shit…I'm about to cum Isabella. Swallow every drop." _Oh please__**.**__ As if I would let any of him go to waste. _

I felt him explode in my mouth and I swallowed everything he offered to me. Once I released him he picked the towel up from the floor and wrapped it back around himself.

"Isabella shower and then meet me in my room…naked. You have exactly 10 minutes."

I showered quickly and headed straight for his bedroom. He was lying in his bed underneath the covers waiting for me.

I stood at the door, feet together, arms at my side and eyes down; perfect submissive position.

"Get in bed with me Isabella." He said**.**

I climbed onto the bed and he lifted the covers so that I could get in and then he pulled me closer to his body.

"How do you feel kitten?" He asked as stroked my hair.

"I feel much better knowing that I've pleased you Master."

"I'm glad, but Isabella I want you to understand something. I was very much pleased with you before. I only allowed you to do that because I could tell that you needed to and I will always give you what you need."

"Thank you Master**.** I did need that."

"I know you did kitten. Now it has been a long night. Time to go to bed."

"Yes Master**.**" I replied and began to climb out of his bed.

"Isabella**,** where do you think you are going?"

"I thought I was to sleep in my own bed tonight Master?" _Didn't he want me to leave?_

"No**.** You need to be close to me tonight, I can tell. Will you share my bed tonight Isabella?"

"I would love to Master**,** thank you." I said and quickly lay back in his arms.

We lay in silence for a while before he finally spoke again.

"Thank you for giving yourself to me Isabella."

"Thank you for wanting me Master."

"I will always want you my pet, never doubt that."

There was nothing else to be said. I snuggled closer into his arms and we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Now we know what was wrong with Bella and as usual; it was all Edward's fault. (smiles) **

**Ok so for those of you that have been waiting for the whips, chains and all day sex sessions; those will begin in the next chapter. Something for all of you to look forward to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

"Isabella, wake up kitten." I said shaking her lightly and unlike the last time I did this; she woke instantly.

"Do you need me to do something this morning Master?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. I need you to follow me." I said while grabbing her hand and leading her out of bed.

We'd had an extremely long night last night and I knew that while I'd brought her pleasure**,** she would be sore this morning. So I thought a nice hot bath would be a great idea.

I led her into my bathroom where I already had the Jacuzzi tub filled with warm water and those bath beads that she loved so much. I had the room dark and candles lit all around the tub.

"Master is this for me?" She asked.

"Yesit is. You had a rough night last night and I thought you might enjoy a bath this morning." I reply.

"Oh Master**,** I would love that. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all. Now why don't you handle any morning business that you need to; I need to make a call. Feel free to get in the tub and relax for a bit and then I'll come and bathe you."

"Yes Master and thank you again." She said and kissed me softly on the cheek. I smiled and left her to her morning things.

I walked down to my office, picked up my phone and dialed.

"_Embry Call."_

"_Hey Em, it's me." _

"_Jake__**,**__ what's up bro?" He asked._

"_Nothing much;____I just need to talk to you. Are you busy right now?"_

"_Nah, just cooking Angela some breakfast; we were up pretty late__**. **__So I thought she might like to sleep in today. What are you up to?" _

"_Bella and I were up pretty late too; so I'm letting her relax in the tub. I'm gonna go in and bathe her in a little while." I told him._

"_Oh that sounds nice; maybe I'll let Angela bathe me as a thank you for making her breakfast." He said laughing and I laughed too._

"_Yeah I'm sure she will love that. Listen__**,**__ has Angela ever talked to you about any of Bella's past relationships?" I asked._

"_Not really. I mean she told a little about Bella and Mike. What's going on?" _

"_I'm not sure yet; something is wrong, but I need to talk to Bella to find out what." _

"_Jake man, what happened?" _

"_Last night after we were done in the playroom; Bella freaked because she thought she hadn't pleased me." _

"_Why would she think that?" _

"_I don't know exactly. I'd made yesterday all about pleasing her; she wanted to please me in return, but I knew she couldn't take anymore." I explained__**.**_

"_But let me guess; she needed to please you anyway right? Even though you both knew that she was too tired?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_And did you let her…please you__**,**__ I mean?" He asked__**.**_

"_Of course I did; she needed it man…bad. I could tell__**,**__ now I need to find out why." I said__**.**_

"_Well you know that there is only one way to do that." _

"_Yeah I know. I should get going before she turns into a raisin waiting for me." I said__**.**_

"_Alright__**,**__ go take care of her. Angela's breakfast is almost done anyway." _

"_Later Em. Take good care of Angela." I said__**.**_

"_Always." He replied and the conversation was over. _

I left my office and returned to the bathroom; where Bella was resting comfortably in the tub with her eyes closed.

"Isabella." I said as I entered the bathroom and she jumped.

"Masteryou scared me."

"My apologies. How do you feel kitten?"

"The water feels wonderful on my muscles Master."

"I thought that it would."

I grabbed a sponge, lathered it with body wash and began to rub it across Bella's body.

"Mmm…Master that feels so good." She cooed.

"I'm glad Isabella**.** I just want you to relax and let me take care of you. After you are done with your bath I'll order some breakfast and give you a massage while we wait for it. How does that sound?" I asked as I continued to wash her body.

"Mmm…Master you are so good to me." She smiled.

"Being good to you is my pleasure kitten. Would you like anything else this morning?" I asked**.**

"I'd love it if you would get in with me Master." She said and I quickly dropped the sweats I was wearing and climbed in behind her.

"How is that kitten?"

"Perfect, Master." She said laying her head back.

"Isabella we need to talk about what happened last night. I need you to tell me exactly why you behaved the way that you did**.** Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Tell me." I said**.**

"Well Master, it happened like this…"

I listened closely as she told me about her dealings with Edward Cullen. I had to fight off my jealousy as she said that Edward had been a great Dom and thatshe really thought that maybe they had a future together. She told me how she found Edward screwing Tanya Denali after one of their sessions and how much that had broken her spirit.

That made me angry**.** Bella was the perfect sub and yet she doubted her worth because of what Edward had done to her. In this lifestyle one bad experience is sometimes all it takes to break a sub down and make her feel that she is unworthy. At the time Bella was a new sub; meaning she was at her most vulnerable. Edward Cullen was a player; that fact was well known and a player is never a good fit for a new sub looking to give 24/7 submission.

"Isabella, why didn't you tell me about this before now?"

"I don't know Master; I didn't think it still affected me that way."

"Well we can see now that it clearly does. What am I going to do with you kitten?"

"Whatever would please you Master." _Oh you really should not have said that._

"Very well. How hungry are you this morning?"

"I can wait a while Master."

"Good, so can I. Out of the tub and into the playroom. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Yes Master." She said as she quickly climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel and headed for the playroom.

I waited a few minutes and then headed for the playroom myself. Once I entered I saw my Bella; naked on her knees by the door; head and eyes to the floor. _Perfection._

I went to the drawer and removed a pair of handcuffs and my snake whip.

"On your feet Isabella, eyes on the ground." She stood and never looked up or spoke.

"You are in my playroom now Isabella; you are not allowed to look at me or speak to me unless I give you permission or unless you need to safe word. Do you understand?" She did not speak**.**

"Very good. You may answer."

"Yes Master. I understand." She replied.

I grabbed her hand and led her to stand in front of a long silver bar that I'd placed against the wall. It was very similar to a shower rod; I handcuffed her there. Arms above her head and feet spread.

"Where are weIsabella**? **Answerme?"

"Green Master."

"Very well." I said as I pulled her hair from behind.

"I want to explain some things to you my pet. I am NOT Edward Cullen. I will NEVER treat you the way that he did. You are completely safe here with me Isabella and I will always take care of you. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes Master." She responded and I released her hair.

"I have never lied about the way I feel about you nor will I ever start. If you doubt me again Isabella**,** you will be punished. Do you understand? Answer."

"Yes Master."

"Very well." I then went over to retrieve my whip.

I noticed that as I passed Bella with the whip she closed her eyes and swallowed loudly.

"Where are we Isabella?"

"Yellow Master." She replied nervously**.**

"Why are we yellow my pet? Speak freely."

"I've never been whipped Master. I'm afraid. I'm sorry Master." She whispered.

"That is alright my pet; never be afraid to tell me howyou feel. Now do you trust me? Answer."

"Yes Master."

"Have I ever given you a reason to believe that I would hurt you? Answer."

"Never Master."

"Isabella have I ever brought you pain without pleasure? Answer."

"Never Master."

"Is there any reason to fear me? Answer me kitten."

"No Master."

"Now again and honestly; where are we Isabella?" I asked.

"Green Master."

"That's my girl**.**" I said as I brought her lips to mine and shoved my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pulled against her cuffs trying to bring herself closer to me.

"Patience my pet; you will be dripping all over this floor soon enough." I said and gave her the first lick with my whip across her backside.

*WHACK*

As I did this, I brought her lips back to mine to muffle her sounds.

"Where are we angel? Answer me."

"Green Master; so green" She said.

"Shall I continue? Speak kitten."

"Please Master**.**" She moaned

"Mmm, I love it when you beg me kitten."

*WHACK* Next lick was across her thigh; she moaned loudly as I reached around and shoved two fingers inside her.

"Did you like that kitten? Just nod your head." She began to nod heavily and I laughed.

"I told you Isabella; I will never bring you pain without also giving you pleasure. Now bend." I told her as I removed my fingers from inside her.

Once she did, I placed my finger on the rosebud of her backside.

"You have never been taken here; have you kitten?" She shook her head.

"But you want me to take you there; don't you my pet?" She nodded**.**

"Don't worry I will**.** We will start your training soon. I can't promise that you will like it. But you are strong; aren't you my angel. Speak Isabella."

"Yes Master."

"I will test that strength a bit today, but I think we should eat something before we get started." I said and she whimpered.

"Aww, what's the matter kitten; would you like to cum before breakfast? I asked and she nodded.

"Ask me nicely and I may consider it. Beg me." I said as I once again pulled her hair from behind.

"Please Master; please let me cum for you…please." She moaned out and I knew that I would never be able to deny her.

"Since you asked so nicely.How would you like to cum my pet**,** my mouth, my fingers, or my cock? Speak Isabella."

"Your cock Master, please" She was almost breathless now.

"And why do you think that you deserve my cock Isabella? Answer me."

"I've been such a good girl Master and I want you to cum too." She said softly.

"Ah my sweet girl, always thinking of your Master; very well. Bend further Isabella." I said and watched as she bent as far as she go,exposing her beautiful body to me.

"You are so beautiful bent over for me like this kitten." I said and in one quick thrust; I buried myself deep inside of her.

"Feel free to be as vocal as you like right now my pet, because once we return; you will be gagged." I informed her as I continued to pound into her from behind.

"Oh Master…so good." She moaned**.**

"Louder kitten; let me really hear you." I said as I made my thrusts even harder.

"OH MASTER…OH…AH…RIGHT THERE!" She screamed out as I continued to slam into her.

This continued until we were both covered in sweat; it was clear that another bath would be in order.

"Do you want to cum for me Isabella?" I ask.

"Yes**.** Master please**,** please let me cum. I can't hold it anymore Master!"

"Cum for me kitten; cum with your Master." I said as we both found our releases together.

"Mmm, Master." Bella moaned as she came down from her high.

I released her from the cuffs and rubbed her wrists down with some ointment.

"Isabella you may go shower and then meet me downstairs in 15 minutes. Do you understand? Answer**.**"

"Yes Master."

"You may dress, but only in something of mine. Is that understood? Answer"

"Yes Master."

"Good. I will see you in moment. I'm going to shower in my room and order breakfast. Dismissed my pet."

"Thank you Master." She said and with that we both left the playroom. I was headed for my bedroom and she to hers.

We had a very busy day ahead of us today. Yesterday had just been her introduction to my playroom; today she will reach heights even she didn't know that she could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

After I showered and dressed**, **if you can call a pair of basketball shorts dressed that is; I went downstairs to order breakfast from a local restaurant. I ordered a simple breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast and sat down in the living room to wait for Bella.

She came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing nothing but one of my wife beaters.

"Come here kitten, breakfast will be here soon." I said as she came over to join me on the sofa.

"Would you like to watch TV while we wait for breakfast?"

"Yes Master."

"Tell me when you see something that you like." I told her as I scrolled through the channels.

"Oooh Master, stop right there."

"Pretty Little Liars? What is this about?" I knew that this was obviously something that she loved and I would hate.

"Oh Master it is so good**.** You will love it." _I seriously doubt that._

I listened to her sweet voice as she caught me up on "A" and all the madness. I found that I was slightly interested**,** although I would never admit that to her. Once the show was over**,** Bella leaned over and began planting kisses down the side of my neck.

"You are playing with fire, kitten."

"I'm sorry Master, but you always smell so good after a shower." She said as she brought herself up to straddle me.

"If you start this kitten you'd better finish it."

As she continued to kiss me, I felt the overwhelming need to want to claim her over and over.

"Tell me you're mine." I said as I pulled her closer.

"I'm yours Master, only yours." She said and then slammed her lips against mine, but quickly gave control over to me.

I slid my tongue in her mouth and just let myself enjoy the way she tasted. She fisted her hands in my hair as I brought my hands down to cup her rear. She moaned into my mouth as I gave it a few hard squeezes.

Just as she began to roll her hips against me there was a knock at the door and I assumed that it was breakfast.

"Wow…what really bad timing." She said**.**

"Don't worry Isabella…we will finish this very soon." I stated and that beautiful blush crossed her cheeks.

I had to strongly fight the urge to say screw breakfast and just run her back to my playroom. As badly as I wanted to do that, we both needed energy for what I had planned today. I left her in the living room and went to open the door, only to see my sister standing at the door holding the food.

"Hey baby bro. I thought I'd put the delivery man out of his misery." She laughed stepping passed me to come inside.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Emily told me that you had a new sub and I wanted to introduce myself." She said nonchalantly.

I loved my sister with all of my heart, but she was a world-class bitch. She hated every one of my subs and made no secret of it. If Leah were involved in the lifestyle she would no doubt be a Domme. Leah never understood the need subs had to allow someone else full control because she loved being in control herself. She thought that the fact that they were subs made them weak.

"Leah Bella is not like the other subs I've had**.** If you are a bitch to her I swear that I will put your ass out of here and I won't feel bad about it."

"Alright**.** I'll be nice for now. I promise." She said as she shoved the food in my arms and walked into the living room.

"Hi Bella**,** I'm Jacob's sister Leah." She introduced herself and went to join Bella on the couch and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Hi Leah, I'm Bella." She said looking completely surprised.

"Well I'm not going to stay long because I know that the two of you are about to have breakfast. I just wanted to come by, introduce myself and ask you if you'd like to go to lunch with me tomorrow." _What! Hell no!_

"Leah Bella does not have to go to lunch with you if she doesn't want to." I remarked.

"Jacob Bella can speak for herself and if she doesn't want to go**,** she is free to say so." She retorted turning to face Bella.

"Well Master, I wouldn't mind having lunch with her, if it's ok with you?" Bella said batting her eyelashes at me.

"It is fine with me kitten, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time you are free to leave." I spoke to Bella, yet never took my eyes off Leah.

"Great! Then I will pick you up from here tomorrow at 1." Leah said**.**

"Ok, see you then Leah and it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Bella. See you tomorrow**.** Jake**,** walk me to the door."

"I'll be right back angel**.** Why don't you go set this stuff up at the table." I said to Bella while passing her the food.

"Yes Master." She took the food and softly brought her lips to mine.

Once Leah and I made it to the door she turned to face me.

"Wow bro**,** she is pretty and has a vocabulary. I might actually like this one." I was not in the mood for any of Leah's b/s right now.

"Leah**,** since when do you invite my subs out to lunch?" I inquire.

"Jacob since when do you invite your subs to move in with you?" She countered.

"Bella is different." I said.

"Well that's my answer too. See you later bro." And with that she was gone.

I went in the dining room and Bella was sitting patiently at the table. I joined her quickly and we began eating.

"I apologize about my sister and again; you do not have to go to lunch with her."

"I want to Master**.** I don't want your sister to dislike me. She is breathtaking by the way."

"Don't tell her that**,** please." I asked and she laughed.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Once we were doneBella cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. I was trying so hard to control myself, but watching her walk around wearing nothing but my shirt was creating a serious _situation_ in my pants. (Shout out to Jersey Shore)

"Isabella finish the dishes later. Playroom…now!" I said and she dropped the dishes and ran up the stairs.

I gave her a few minutes and then followed her up to the playroom. I entered and once again my Bella was in perfect position.

"Isabella you are such a good girl**.** You make me so proud of you kitten." I saw her smile slightly at my words.

"Do you like that angel**?** Do you enjoy making me happy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, I'm going to give you the chance to make me very happy today."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"On your feet Isabella." Jacob said and I stood quickly; keeping my eyes focused on the floor.

"Get on the table, lay back and spread your legs." I did as he said quickly.

I climbed on the table and spread my legs wide. I couldn't help but wonder exactly what he had planned for me today. I watched as Jacob went to the drawer and retrieved the gag. He'd told me earlier today that I'd be gagged when we came back in here; so that wasn't a surprise. The surprise came in when he pulled out the black silk blindfold; it didn't scare me or anything. It was just a surprise.

"Isabella you realize that yesterday I went easy on you**,** correct? Answer me**.**" He said.

"Yes Master."

"That is over now**.** It is time for me to push you further. I will never push you further than you can go and what is the reason for that kitten? You may speak."

"Because you know what I need Master." I said softly and I knew this was true. Jacob was the perfect Dom; he always knew what my body needed and how much it could handle.

"Very good. You will not need to speak anymore today and it's better if you can't see; so that you are unable to allow yourself to fear." He said as he came over and placed the blindfold over my eyes.

Now that the entire room was dark, I could do nothing but follow the sound of his voice.

"Open my pet." He whispered in my ear and when I did**,** he slid the gag inside my mouth and tied it around my head.

"Arms up angel." I raised my arms and he tied them on either side of the table.

"Isabella I am going to place this ball in your right hand. If you need to safe word at any time while you are gagged,simply drop the ball and everything stops. Do you understand? Shake your head yes or no." I nodded and he placed what felt like a Hackensack ball in my right hand.

It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. I had no idea where Jacob was or what he was doing. And then all of sudden I felt Jacob's warm tongue against my clit and I wanted so badly to moan.

He took my legs and wrapped both of them around his head and shoved his tongue deep inside me. My moans and whimpers were almost completely silenced by the gag**,** but that didn't stop them from slipping out. Once Jacob finally removed his tongue he replaced it with his fingers.

"Mmm Isabella, you taste so sweet and you are all mine. I could lick you all day**.** If you are a good girl maybe one day I will." He said and I whimpered.

He was pumping in and out of me roughly with his fingers and I could feel my orgasm rising quickly. Just when I felt myself about to release Jacob pulled his fingers from me.

"Not yet kitten." He said as I whined.

It went quiet in the room again and then I heard a soft humming in the darkness. Before I knew what was happening Jacob inserted a vibrator into my center.

The pleasure that was flowing through my body right now was indescribable. After several minutes of him bringing me to the edge and stopping I was almost on the edge of tears from my need to release.

"Would you like to cum for me kitten?" He asked and I nodded.

My release was on the edge and with this vibrator buried inside me; I would not be able to hold it in much longer.

"If you weren't gagged I'd make you beg for it, but since you are…cum for me Isabella." He whispered seductively and as my body exploded he shoved a butt plug in my backside.

If it were not for the gag**,** I would have no doubt screamed.

"What did you think of that kitten?" _I think it hurt like shit. _

"I know that it hurts angel, but you will get used to it. You know what**….**I'm going to let you do that for a while. I'm going to the kitchen to get something drink**.** Why don't you just stay her until I come back. I'm going to turn the vibrator back on; feel free to cum as you like while I'm away." He said and I could tell that he was smiling from the sound in his voice.

I heard the door to playroom close and after that; other than the hum of the vibrator and the muffled moans coming from me; there was silence. My body was overcome with both pleasure and pain. And by the time Jacob finally re-entered the playroom; I'd lost count of how many times I came.

"How are you feeling kitten? You are still holding the ball; so I am to assume that we are green?" He asked as he removed the vibrator from my body and I nodded.

"Oh my angel, you're dripping wet. I wonder if you have any more orgasms left in you…well**,** only one way to find out." And without another word**,** he entered me in one swift motion.

My body was so sensitive from the cumming and from having both the plug and the vibrator inside me that I knew it wouldn't be long before I exploded again. It didn't help the situation that Jacob was pounding me like a jackhammer right now. I knew that I would be beyond sore when he was finished, but I could not find it in me to care right now.

Jacob's hands were locked tightly around my thighs and the fact that I was blindfolded was making every touch even more incredible.

"Kitten you are so wet…you feel so good." I didn't hear him but I felt his hands come around and untie the gag from behind my head.

"I need to hear you kitten,say it!" He demanded as he resumed his thrusts. At this point I knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Yours Master**.** I'm yours." How true this was**.** If he would have me; every inch of me would always belong to him.

"Say it again!"

"Yours Master, yours." He gave me another thrust and I could not hold it in any longer. My body exploded around him and caused his own release.

"Isabella did you just cum without my permission?" _Oh shit__**.**_

"I should put you over my knee and turn your ass red, but that would be too easy. Isabella you are on restriction and you know what that means." _Oh no, no please…just give me the spanking__**,**__ please. _

"Isabella you will not be allowed to cum for the rest of the week." _NOOOO!_

"Your orgasms are mine to control and since you don't seem to understand that; I will help you." He said.

He came over, removed the blindfold and untied my restraints. After he rubbed ointment on my wrist he told me to lie back on the table and left the room.

After a few moments he came back in, scooped me in his arms and the next thing I knew**,** my body was being placed in the warm tub.

Jacob washed my body gently, but not before he fingered me to the brink of my orgasm and then stopped. I could tell simply by that one act that I had a long week ahead of me. Once my bath was over**,** Jacob told me to go to my room and rest while he showered and finished some work in his office.

Luckily for me he didn't make me walk to my room. He carried me securely in his arms and laid me down on my bed gently. Once there I fell asleep quickly.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was awakened by the sound of my phone ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Bella, this is Leah." _

"_Oh hi Leah." I replied sleepily__**.**_

"_I hope you don't mind, I called Embry and got your number from Angela." _

"_No__**, **__I don't mind at____all. What's up?"_

"_Well I just wanted to let you know that I want to go shopping tomorrow too; you know in case you need to clear that with my brother or something." She said._

"_Oh ok. I'll let him know. I'm sure he will be fine with it." _

"_So what were you doing?" She asked._

"_I was sleeping." I answered._

"_In the middle of the day? Busy morning huh?" She said. Her voice thick with innuendo._

"_Yeah, something like that." I said laughing and she laughed too. _

Before I could say anything else,my bedroom door flew open.

"Say goodbye Isabella." Jacob said standing in my door.

"_Leah, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" _

"_Yeah ok. Don't forget to tell him about shopping." She said._

"_I won't, bye." I said and put the phone on the nightstand beside my bed. _

"Master is something wrong?"

"I need you Isabella; in my bed now!" He demanded and my feet grew wings as I ran out of my room and into his.

Once we were in his bed he proceeded to bring me to the edge five times without letting me release**.** I was now officially tormented. He on the other hand came three times; which made me feel a little better about things, because I knew that he was more than well pleased.

Once we were done, we showered and then had dinner in bed together. After dinner he told me to clean the kitchen and the playroom and then I was free to go to bed in my room. I finished both quickly and then went to my room and fell asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone; I know I said that I'd have this chapter posted last night, but it took a little longer to write than I'd expected. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed. **

**No lemons in this chapter people…take a cold shower. After this chapter we will really start getting into the main story; as you've probably noticed this story is going to contain quite a few chapters; so don't worry, we are nowhere near the end. **

**As always thanks so much for all the reviews…its means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; except for Master Jacob because he is all mine.**

**I have to send more love to my wonderful BETA: bluebaby3296**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV **

I woke up this morning completely sore all over, but in a really good way. My entire body ached but I couldn't find it in me to be angry about that; I was too happy. Although, I was not at all happy about the fact that Jacob had come into my room in the middle of night and put the plug back inside my rear.

I got out of bed, removed the plug, showered and dressed in a brown and tan mini dress with a pair of brown heels. I went into Jacob's room and found him still sleeping even though it was well past noon.

"Master..." I said, shaking him lightly.

He groaned softly but didn't wake up.

"Master I don't mean to wake you, but do you need anything before I leave?"

"Leave? What? Where are you going?" He said sleepily.

"I'm having lunch with Leah today Master, remember?"

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes and finally waking.

"It's almost one Master and Leah will be here soon." I informed him**.**

"Alright, let me see you before you go." He sat up in bed and I backed away so that he could get a look at me.

"You look very nice today. Are you wearing panties Isabella?"

"No Master." _I hope I don't get trouble for this; maybe he wants me to wear them with dresses. _

"Very well; have fun with Leah and don't be gone too long. I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too Master."

"I know, come here and kiss me**.**" I smiled, leaned over the bed and brought my lips to his gently.

"Mmm, I missed having you in my bed last night Isabella." He confessed as he began trailing kisses down my neck.

"I missed being in your bed Master." I said as I leaned into his lips and just as he brought his hand up to cup my breast we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"That is Leah, Master." I said and he released me.

She entered the room and looked even more breathtaking than the first time I'd seen her. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red blouse and a pair of black knee boots with a heel that would make strippers cry. Her silky black hair was sleek straight and she looked amazing.

"Good afternoon you two.Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yes**.** I was just telling your brother goodbye."

"Well I'm not kidnapping you; you will be back soon enough. Kiss him and let's get going." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Master. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye kitten. Have fun and call and check in with me at some point during the day." He said**.**

"I will." I said, then kissed him on the lips and followed Leah out the door.

We walked outside and I immediately spotted her bright red Rolls Royce parked in front of the house.

"Leah this is a beautiful car." I comment as I got in and we pulled off.

"Thank you. It was my Christmas present from Jake last year." She said proudly.

"You and Master are very close I see."

"Ok first of all; you are not at home with him anymore. Stop calling him Master!" She said**.**

"Sorry, it's a habit. You and Jake are close?"

"Yeah we have to stick together in order to survive hurricane Billy." She rolled her eyes.

"You guys don't have a good relationship with your dad?" I wasn't trying to be noisy; I was honestly curious.

"He is never pleased with anything Jake does and Jacob has worked so hard to become who he is. Even if he isn't happy**,** he still does what he has to. My dad is angry with _me_ for going to college, getting an education and a career; instead of marrying some rich man and getting a pet name like muffin or cookie." She laughed.

I didn't understand that; how a father could be angry with his daughter for going to college. That had been my dad's happiest moment.

"Jacob runs the company now right? So why isn't your dad happy with him?"

"He thinks that Jake is being ungrateful because he isn't happy about having the company. Jake loves cars and has always wanted his own auto body shop, but my dad would have none of that. His one and only son being a mechanic instead of a CEO; what would that look like?"

We talked more the rest of the way to the mall. She told me all about her relationship with Sam. I couldn't believe that he'd messed around with her best friend. Not only that, but she'd been able to forgive them both.

"Jacob has hated Sam ever since then, but he still loves Emily. I've always found that really strange. But then again**, **my brother is a complicated man." She stated as we entered the mall.

She was immediately recognized and all the store attendants were damn near falling over her. I spent the entire day watching her spend obscene amounts of money, but other than that; she was a really cool girl. Her personality was so similar to Jake's**,** yet so opposite; we fell into an easy friendship.

We were walking into Victoria's Secret so that I could get some new things for Jacob's eyes only**, **when who was walking out…Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

"Bella I justkeep seeing you everywhere." Alice said as we stepped in the door.

"Hey Alice,Rose. What are you guys shopping for today?"

"New lingerie**. **Jasper keeps ripping all of mine**.** So who is this?" She asked.

"Oh I'm so rude! Alice, Rosalie**,** this is Jacob's sister**, **Leah. Leah this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." I introduce them.

"Hi!" Alice and Leah both said together while Rosalie simply rolled her eyes.

Rosalie was not the most polite person in the world. While the rest of her family loved me**,** she had never really cared much for me. Alice said it was because of the close relationship I had with Emmett. Even though Rosalie was extremely beautiful**,** she was always worried about another woman turning Emmett's head. I have no idea why. Emmett made it no secret that Rose was the love of his life.

"Excuse me, but didn't you hear me say hello?" Leah asked looking at Rose.

"I did and I opted not to respond." Rosalie said in her usual arrogant tone.

"Have I done something to you that I'm not aware of Blondie?" Leah asked. I could tell she was getting irritated.

"I'm not fond of the company you keep." She said letting her eyes roam in my direction.

"Well you not liking my brother's girlfriend is no reason for you to be a bitch to me. You don't even know me." Leah said**.**

"And I don't care to." Rosalie countered.

"Rose, don't be rude. Leah hasn't done anything to you; neither has Bella for that matter." Alice stated.

"Rosalie I know that you don't like me, but you don't have to be like this with Leah." I said**.**

"I don't have time for this shit." Rosalie barked and as she stormed off she bumped Leah's shoulder. _Big mistake. _

Leah grabbed Rosalie's arm to stop her from walking away.

"Alright bitch, now you've made an enemy. You have a problem with Bella**,** that's between the two of you. But bump me like that again and you will be pulling my size 8 out of your ass. Come on Bella**,** let's go." She spat as she released Rosalie and pulled me inside the store.

"Leah**…**I think I just fell in love with you." I said and she laughed.

"You know what, I like you too Bella. You've got spunk."

We shopped for a few more hours and then decided that it would make more sense to just have dinner. We ate and talked; Leah was so funny and I was finding out she wasextremely sweet. Jacob definitely seemed to be her weakness; I could tell that she loved him dearly.

After dinner she drove me back to the house.

"I'm not going to come in**.** I have to go meet Sam. I had a really good time today Bella**. **We have got to do this again soon."

"Yeah Leah, I would love that. Have fun with Sam**.** See you later." We hugged and I went inside.

When I entered the house Jacob was standing at the door with his arms folded.

"Master?" I said setting my bags down.

"Isabella you have been gone all day. What kind of lunch takes six hours?" _Oh no he is mad. _

"Master we went shopping first." _Shit, I forgot to tell him last night._

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that the two of you decided to go shopping?" _Tell him the truth now Bella, don't make it worse. _

"Master, Leah called me yesterday and told me about the shopping. I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot to tell me and you left me here worrying about you all day. Do you have any idea how out of my mind I've been? And to make matters worse; you left your phone here."

"Master, you knew that I was with Leah. You could have called her…"

"Leah is not my sub. I don't need a middle man to communicate with you and you are in enough trouble already Isabella; so I'd watch the attitude." He said angrily.

"Master I'm sorry I…"

"I do not want to hear it Isabella; in my office now!" _SHIT!_

I walked up the stairs and into his office. He walked in a few minutes later holding a wooden cane. _Oh fuck me._

He sat down in his chair and motioned for me to lie over his lap. I did so quickly**, **ready to get this over with. I knew it was going to hurt like hell.

"15 licks Isabella; you don't have to count them." _15? Shit, shit, shit__**.**_

The first few licks were extremely painful and by the time he got to eight I was begging him to stop. I promised never to leave my phone again and to always let him know where I'd be. By the time he got to 15 my eyes were so full of tears that I couldn't even see.

"I don't like punishing you Isabella, but this is the only way you will learn. Now**,** will you ever do it again?"

"No, never…I'm sorry Master." I sobbed out.

"You are forgiven kitten. Now come here and let me rub some ointment on your backside."

He rubbed me down and then I went downstairs and made him dinner. Since I'd already eaten**,** he allowed me to feed him; which I found to be extremely erotic and by the time he was done eating**.** My center was throbbing for him.

He of course was all too happy to torture me further once we got upstairs. He tied me to his bed, turned on a porno, sat in front of me and began to stroke himself. About 15 minutes into the film and watching him touch that gorgeous body of his; I was begging him for an orgasm. He smiled came over, stroked my center 4 times with his fingers and then stopped.

"You are still on restriction; kitten." He said and kissed my lips softly.

This is going to be a very long week…

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It may be about a week or so before I update again. I think I have given you guys more than enough to make it til then. I have to go give my other stories some attention now. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again everyone. As promised here is the next chapter. No more lemons for a while…live with it. It's time to get a look into their normal lives. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and the adds…you guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 14  
BPOV**

Today is Monday, back to the natural order of things. My body was still sore from the weekend, but it was time to return to work.

When I'd first graduated from college, I thought that it would be hard for me to find a job. But Esme Cullen helped me get a job as a PA at the publishing firm where she worked. It wasn't my dream job, but as a writer, it was a foot in the door.

I got up bright and early this morning, showered and dressed in black pencil skirt, white blouse, black vest and black heels. I styled my hair so that the soft curls framed my face.

I went down stairs and Jacob was already there, looking so good wearing a black suit. _Does he have any idea how sexy he looks dressed in all black? _

I could not take my eyes off him and it did not take long for me to notice that his eyes were locked on me.

"Good morning Jake." I said as I joined him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella. You look beautiful today." He replied.

I walked over to where he was sitting, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Jacob quickly wrapped both his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. By the time I pulled away we were both gasping for air.

I grabbed a muffin out ofthe basket Jacob had placed in the center of the island and took the seat across from him.

"Do you have a busy day planned?" He asked after we'd been sitting in silence for a while.

"No, I'll be running errands for Mr. Morgan all day as usual**,** and then Esme and I usually have lunch together and…"

"Esme? Why would you be having lunch with Esme Cullen?" Jake asked.

"Well, we have always been close and it is something she started after I'd first started working for the firm. It's just a habit now I guess."

"Bella I think that we need to talk about some things. How much longer do you plan on keeping this job?" He asked and I was thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I plan to keep it until they fire me or until I find something better." I explained.

"You do realize that I can take careof you, right? You don't have to work Bella." _What? He doesn't want me to work?_

I never knew that Jacob would have a problem with me working, although I guess I should have known. Whenever a Dom is as successful as Jacob, they never want working subs. They want to take care of them.

"Jake I appreciate that**.** But I want to work." I said.

Why I thought this would be the end of this conversation**,** I don't know.

"Bella I am perfectly capable of taking care of you! You do not need to work!" He shouted.

"I know that you can take care of me Jacob and I never said that you couldn't. But I want to work."

"Fine, I can't force you. But just know that I don't like it." He said angrily.

"I don't understand what you are so upset about. I mean it's not like I'm a stripper, I'm a PA Jacob! Why are you acting like a two year old about this?" I asked.

"Isabella do not tell me that I am acting like a two year old!" He shouted even louder this time.

"Don't call me Isabella. It's not a play day and I will say anything I want!" I screamed right back at him.

Jacob was making me so angry. It wasn't that he didn't want me to work, because a part of me should have been expecting that anyway. It's just that I was already on edge from not being allowed an orgasm and I was not in the mood for this crap this morning.

"Bella I don't give a shit whether it's a play day or not. You will not talk to me like that ever!" He said.

"You know what Jake? I had no idea you could be this pigheaded. Maybe we rushed into this; I mean we don't even know each other." I said.

Maybe we should have taken some more time to get to know each other first. Maybe I should just leave.

"Bella what are you saying?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm saying that I have to go to work and we can talk about this later." I said.

I got up, grabbed my purse and started to walk out the door when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Bella I am not letting you leave like this." He said softly.

"Jacob I already have a sore ass, are you going to send me to work with a sore arm too?" I asked. _Yeah__**,**__ I am really pissed off about the spanking. _

"Look I'm sorry ok. Not about you having a sore ass because you deserved that. But I am sorry about how I've acted this morning. I care about you so much already Bella and I'm having a hard time with the idea of you going to work."

"Why?"

"I worry about you every second that you are out of my sight. Why do you think I was so angry when you didn't do as I asked? I hate being away from you Bella and I'd feel much better if I knew you were at home. When I think about you going out there, all I can think about is what could happen to you."

"Jake that is so sweet, but you can't lock me away just because you are worried about me." I told him.

"I know that. I'm sorry for how I've acted. Come here and kiss me goodbye." He said and I immediately threw myself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"How are you getting to work today anyway? Do you need me to drive you?" Jacob asked after we'd finally broken the kiss.

"Nope**.** Leah is picking me up. She should be here any minute." I answered.

"No she should be here right now. Good morning Bella, Jake." Leah said as she stepped in the door.

Again she was absolutely beautiful. She just like Jacob was dressed in an all-black suit and looked amazing. _God, those are good genes. _

"Good morning Leah and thanks again for picking me up."

"Anything for you doll." She said as we air kissed each other while Jakewatched completely wide-eyed.

"Well you two seem close." He said narrowing his eyes and looking back and forth between the two of us.

"We are**.** Bella is pretty awesome." Leah said wrapping her arm around my lower waist and I jumped at the contact.

"What's wrong with you sugar?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little sore back there." I said hoping that we would just drop it.

"Why are you sore? What happened?" _Damn it, I knew she wouldn't drop it._

"She got a spanking last night." Jacob said.

"What the hell for? And what kind of spanking leaves her still in pain the next morning?" _Oh no, that is the same look she had in the mall with Rosalie. _

"The kind that comes from a wooden cane and she got it because she did not follow my instructions. I told her to come home early and to call me, she didn't do either." _Oh this is going to be so bad. _

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Leah screamed.

_See__**,**__ I knew it would be bad…_

"You knew that she was with me. Why the hell did you spank her for going out with me?"

"I didn't spank her for going out with you, I spanked her…" He stopped suddenly.

"You know what Leah? I don't have to explain shit to you. Bella is my sub and she knows exactly what that spanking was for." _That's true…I do know. And I will never do it again. _

"Ok look that is enough. Leah, Jacob is right. I do know what the spanking was for and while it hurt, it was necessary. Now let's go."

"Fine! But you better believe that this far from over. If I find any bruises on her, I am coming to the company to beat your ass Jake!" She said.

"That's fine lee-lee. I'll be at my desk." Jacob said with that smirk on his face that always made my panties wet.

_Oh damn, I'm not wearing any panties. Note to self: Do not think of Jacob's playroom or what happens in there or you will have serious problems. _

Leah and I left the house quickly and once we were far enough away, her rant began.

"I can't believe that jackass spanked you for not calling him! Oooo I should turn around right now and go kick his ass! Why are you not more upset about this?"

"Leah really it is ok. I know you don't understand this, but it works for us. Am I still a little angry about getting spanked? Yes, because it hurt like hell. But Jacob was right I deserved it. I didn't do what he asked me to do on one of our play days."

"You're damn right I don't understand. How is him leaving bruises on your ass any different from a man giving his girlfriend a black eye?" She asked.

"The difference is Leah**.** I knew what to expect going into this. The discipline is just as important as the love in this relationship. And Jacob doesn't enjoy punishing me, he would much rather be spoiling me." I explained.

"Bella listen, I like you, but I will never understand this; no matter how you explain it. So on the matter of you and Jake and this whole D/s thing; let's just agree to disagree." She said.

"Ok _lee-lee_ works for me." I said laughing.

"Damn I was hoping you didn't catch that."

"Oh I caught it alright." I said.

I was about to say more but my phone started to ring.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello Bella" Oh my God!_

"_Edward?" _

"_Yes it's____me. I was just calling to check on you. Alice told me about you and Jacob. Congratulations." He said in his velvety voice. _

"_Thank you Edward. That is very nice of you." _

"_Of course Bella,____you know I only want you to be happy. Listen I was hoping maybe we could get together and have lunch soon? Maybe you can discuss it with Jacob and then let me know." _

"_Sure Edward I'll talk to Jacob about it, but I won't make you any promises." I said. _

"_That is more than enough for now. I'll talk to you soon. Enjoy your day Bella." _

"_You do the same. Goodbye Edward." _

"_Goodbye Bella." _

I put the phone back in my lap and quickly realized that Leah was staring at me.

"That was Edward? The other Dom you were telling me about yesterday? What did he want?" She asked.

"He wants to go to lunch. I told him that I'd talk to Jake about it and let him know."

"Bella, Jake is not going to like this one bit and you already know that. Don't bring it up right now. Just wait until things have settled some between you too and talk about it then."

I knew that Leah was right. Jake and I have had enough excitement for today. I am not going to upset him with this.

As we continued to ride, my phone started vibrating in my lap indicating I'd received a text.

_**You have made me so angry this morning Isabella. Do you want to fix it? - Master Jacob**_

Mmm ok, I can play along.

_**I would love to fix it Master. Tell me how. - Isabella**_

_**Join me in my playroom tonight? -Master Jacob**_

_**But it's not a play day Master. -Isabella**_

_**I don't care! I need you…join me? -Master Jacob**_

_**I'd love to Master- Isabella**_

_**That's my girl! I will see you tonight…enjoy your day. -Master Jacob**_

_**Ok…you to Master -Isabella**_

I knew that I was still being punished and would not be allowed to cum while we were in the playroom. But that didn't matter much to me. What mattered was that Jacob needed me and I'd give him exactly what his body needed.

"Step on it Leah! The sooner I get to work, the sooner I can leave." _And I'm gonna have something special waiting for me when I get there…_

**There we are everyone. I hope that you enjoyed that. Review and let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone; thanks so much for all the reviews. I love the fact that you guys are so vocal and if you ever have any questions feel free to ask them. I am more than happy to answer them. For those of you that are already asking questions, I love to hear from you so please keep them coming. **

**This chapter will be mostly dialogue hope you guys don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight…including BD…eww enough said. **

**Chapter 15**

**JPOV**

As soon as Bella and Leah were gone I hoped in my car and made my way to work. To say that I was heated from this morning would be a bit of an understatement. To start things off, Bella and I got into a huge fight over something that wouldn't have to be a fight if she would just allow me to take care of her. I let it go a lot quicker than I really wanted to, because I knew that eventually she would see things my way. I would not bring the work thing up again; I will wait until she gets tired of it.

As much as I wanted to tell her she had to quit her job; I would never do that. Bella felt strongly about working and I would never take it away from her like that. I will simply show her the advantages of being taken careof by me and then allow her to make the decision on her own.

The entire way to work I could not stop thinking about Bella. In the three short days I'd spent with her she has completely over taken me. It's like nothing else matters and all I can think about is being close to her. I couldn't help myself. As soon as I pulled into the parking garage at my office I reached for my phone.

_**You have made me so angry this morning Isabella. Do you want to fix it? - Master Jacob**_

I texted and then waited for her to respond.

_**I would love to fix it Master. Tell me how. – Isabella**_

When I received her text I couldn't help but smile. _Good she is playing along. _

_**Join me in the playroom tonight? - Master Jacob…**__Come on Bella…please say yes baby. _

_**But it's not a play day Master. - Isabella**_

_**I don't care! I need you…join me? - Master Jacob**_

_**I'd love to Master – Isabella…**__YES!_

_**That's my girl! I will see you tonight…enjoy your day. - Master Jacob**_

_**Ok…you to Master – Isabella**_

Now satisfied that I was going to get some playtime with my Bella tonight**,** I got out of the car and headed inside. I knew that I'd have to take it easy on her tonight because she would still be a little sore from yesterday**;** and then there was the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to cum. I smiled at the thought of hearing her begging me for an orgasm tonight.

"Good morning Mr. Black. How are you today?" One of the security guards said as I entered the building.

"Good morning. I'm doing great, how are you?" I replied.

"Good sir, thanks for asking." He said and I nodded while getting on the elevator.

I reached the 10th floor quickly and my secretary was waiting at the doors when I stepped out.

"Good morning Charlotte. Why are you standing here waiting for me?" I asked very confused.

"Morning Jacob. Your father is here. He is waiting in your office. Ithought you might like a little warning." She replied looking as though he had already thoroughly scared her for the day.

"Thank you Charlotte. Why don't you go downstairs and make some copies or something and I'll call you back up once my dad leaves." I told her.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Black." She said as she grabbed a stack of papers and ran into the elevators.

This was exactly what I did not need**.** To see my dad first thing in the morning and have him completely spoil my day.

When I was younger my dad and I were extremely close and the fact that our family was unbelievably wealthy had changed nothing. We still lived on the small reservation where my parents had met and grown up. My dad served on the tribe's council of elders and used his wealth and power to build our community.

But when I was twelve everything changed. My mother was killed in a car accident and after that my father became someone that Leah and I didn't know. He moved us away from the reservation and turned his back on everything he'd taught us. If it hadn't been for Seth's parents Harry and Sue**, **Leah and I never wouldhave stepped foot on the reservation again. But Harry made sure we were there every holiday, every bonfire, we never lost touch**.** Everyone on the rez missed my dad so much.

He had always been so supportive of my dreams to someday run my own garage. I mean**,** he was the one who taught me how to fix cars and then one day**,** all of a sudden that dream wasn't enough anymore. The father that I'd once considered my best friend was no more than a stranger to me now.

"Good morning Jacob." My father said as I stepped into my office.

"Morning Billy." I replied.

"Your secretary is incompetent. You should fire her and hire someone else."

"Thanks for the advice. What are you doing here dad?" _What does he want now? _

"It is still my company, isn't it? Besides**,** I came to talk to you. I heard you have a new girlfriend."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked. _How the hell did he find out?_

"Harry told me. He said that Seth met her a few days ago. Were you going to tell me about her?" He asked.

"Yeah I was eventually."

"Alright so let's hear it then." He said and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. I was not in the mood for this today. _Damn I need my Bell right now. _

"Her name is Isabella Swan and…"

"Isabella Swan? Where the hell did you find her? What is she after?" He shouted standing from the chair he was seated in.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know who she is!" I shouted right back.

"The hell I don't! I know her father and I don't want you with her!"

"Are you kidding me? How do you know her father?" _What the hell! This is so not my day._

"Charles Swan and I used to be friends a very long time ago. You and Bella used to play together when you were kids. Both of you were too young to remember. Your mom and Bella's mom Renee met in one of those pregnancy classes and bonded almost instantly."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I know Bella; my dad knows Bella's family. Why don't I remember this?

"Keep going." I told him.

"When you and Bella were two; it damn near took a crowbar to tear the two of you apart. It was the cutest thing to watch. Leah was two years older than you two were and whenever you would make Bella cry, Leah would come over, push you down and rock Bella til she stopped crying. And then a few months later, right after Bella turned three, Renee and Charlie suddenly got a divorce and Renee took Bella and moved to Arizona." My dad looked like a completely different man while he was telling this story. He looked likethe dad that I remembered from my childhood**;** and then as quickly as it came, it left.

"Anyway, Isabella Swan is no good. Leave her alone Jacob!" He said putting back on the mask of the man I'd come to hate.

"I'm not going to leave her alone dad. We are living together." I told him.

"You have no idea who this girl is Jacob. I'm telling you, just leave it alone."

Before I could say anything else**,** Leah came bursting through the door.

"Jake what the hell is…?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw dad.

"Hello lee-lee."

"Dad." She said shortly.

"So did you know that your brother is seeing Isabella Swan?" _Wait…Leah knows who she is?_

"Yeah dad; I knew. It's his decision and it has nothing to do with me or with you for that matter." She said and I was thoroughly confused.

"I don't have time for this. I'm getting out of here. Jacob don't ever bring that girl to my home. If you just have to keep seeing her; keep her to yourself." He said and with that he walked out of my office.

"Leah what the hell is going on? You knew that we already knew Bella and didn't tell me? Why does dad hate her so much?" Someone was going to give me some answers and I knew it wasn't going to be dad.

"He doesn't hate Bella; he hates her father." She replied.

"Ok why?" I asked.

"Jake**,** I think you should sit down for this." I took my seat behind my desk and Leah sat in one the chairs in front of it.

"Jake when mom had her car accident**,** she wasn't alone. She was in the car with Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Ok so what…dad blames Charlie for the accident or something?"

"Sort of. After mom died, dad found out that she and Charlie had been seeing each other since not long after you and Bella were born. That was the reason Bella's mom had taken her and left all those years before. She found out about the affair and left. When Charlie and mom had the accident**,** they were leaving a hotel in Seattle." She explained. I was speechless, so Leah continued.

"Once dad found out that most of the rez had known about the affair for years and no one had bothered to tell him; he felt betrayed. That's why he left; that's why he won't go back."

"You mean to tell me that mom was cheating on dad for over ten years and no one on the rez told him? No wonder he hates them! Leah why the hell would you keep this from me?" I was beyond furious.

"Jake I just found out about it a few years ago when I was planning to invite Charlie to dad's birthday party as a surprise. Harry sat me down and told me why that would have been a bad idea."

"Bella needs to know this Leah." I said.

"I know Jake and she needs to hear it from you. Look**,** I've got to get to work but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok lee-lee; talk to you later." I said and she kissed me on the cheeks and left.

I spent the rest of my day in boring meetings while my head was in a completely different place. All these years I'd been thinking that my dad had turned into a bad guy for no reason, when the truth was he had plenty of reason.

None of this changed the way I felt about Bella though. It actually further made me believe me that she was perfect for me. It was the fact that we'd been inseparable as kids and now after all these years had found our way back to each other.

I was sitting in the meeting now more anxious than ever to get back to my Bella.

"Excuse me for interrupting Mr. Black, but you have a phone call." Charlotte said sticking her head in the conference room door.

"Take a message Charlotte. I'm in a meeting right now." I told her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, but it's your sister's boyfriend Sam and he has called five times already." She said.

"Excuse me everyone. I have to take this call." I said as I stepped out of the conference room.

"_Hey Sam…what's going on bro?"_

"_Jake its Leah and Bella…they were in an accident!" He said. _

"_What the hell happened?" I demanded. _

"_I don't know, but Bella's roommate and I are at the hospital."_

"_I'm on my way." I said and hung up the phone._

"Charlotte I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Do something with that meeting in there. I have to go."

"Yes sir." She said handing me my keys and my phone.

I was in my car heading to hospital in record time. Once I got there I headed straight for the emergency entrance and quickly spotted Angela.

"Angela!" I called making my way to her.

"Hello Sir." She said.

"It's ok Angela…you can call me Jake. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was talking to Bella on the phone while she was at work and then Leah came in and offered to take her out to lunch. She told me she'd talk to me later**.** The next thing I know**,** I'm getting a call from the hospital saying that she's been in an accident. I'm her emergency contact." She explained.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"He went to get some coffee."

"Have you heard anything about them?"

"No, but Dr. Cullen said he would take good care of them and come out as soon as he knew something. The police officer from the scene said that it was pretty bad. They were hit by an 18-wheeler." She started to sob.

I pulled her into my arms and let her cry. I had no idea what else to do. The two most important women in my life are laid up in the hospital and I have no idea if they are going to be alright…

**There you have it people. What do you think? Don't worry…I'm working on the next chapter right now. It will not be too far behind. **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta bluebaby3296 for listening to me whine about this chapter. You are the best and I couldn't ask for a better beta. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go everyone two chapters in one day…once again. Oh you guys are so spoiled; my other stories do not get this kind of treatment. **

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

As soon as Leah dropped me off at work this morning I immediately missed her. It really amazed me how close I felt to her and Jacob. It was almost like I'd known them all my life. I mean Jacob said that Leah never liked any of his subs. I didn't understand what made me so different.

I felt such a connection to Jacob. I wanted to be with him every minute. I felt so safe when I was in his arms. Even when he made me angry, I still needed to be close to him. _Am I falling in love with him?_ No, that is not happening…is it?

I walked into Mr. Morgan's office barely aware of my surroundings. My mind was totally on Jacob.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Mr. Morgan. Whatcha got for me today?" I asked.

"Today is going to be an easy one. My secretary is sick today; so I need you to stay in the office and handle the phones for me." He said.

"Oh ok, no problem. I'll be right outside at her desk." I said as I stepped out of his office.

I sat at his secretary's desk and before I could get comfortable in my chair, I saw Alice coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Bella." She said as she bounced over to me.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was dropping something off to my mom and I thought I'd come down here and say hi to you. I wanted to apologize for the way Rose acted at the mall. You know how she is Bella."

"Yeah Ali I know. It wasn't your fault so you have nothing to apologize for." I told her.

"Ok thanks. So how have things been? Tell me about what's new in your life. I mean how did you and Jacob get together?"

"Angela introduced us. Jacob is Embry's best friend…did you know that?"

"Nope I didn't know that. But I'm happy for you, I really am. Jacob is a great Dom…well from what I've heard anyway." She said.

"Yeah he's the best. So Alice do you have any idea why Edward called me this morning?"

"What? He called you? I swear that boy is so petty sometimes. What did he say Bella?" She asked.

"He didn't say much just that you'd told him about Jacob and I and he wanted to say congrats. Then he asked me if I'd go to lunch with him." I explained.

"He asked you out to lunch? If you want my opinion Bella…I say don't go. The two of you haven't talked in years and now all of sudden he wants to have lunch? Just ignore him Bella." Alice advised.

"Well I was actually thinking the same thing, but since you said it too…I'm definitely thinking it's the right thing to do." I said.

"Alright Bella I've got to go, but maybe me, you and Emmett could do lunch later in the week."

"Yeah Ali that would be great. Give Emmett a hug and a kiss from me ok." _I really miss my Emmy. _

"Will do…bye Bella."

"See ya later Alice." I said and then she was gone.

I spent the rest of my day answering calls and taking messages. I was glad for the interruption when I saw Angela calling my cell.

"_Hey Ang," I said when I answered the phone._

"_Hey B…do you think people would notice if I shoved my boss's head in the shitter?" She asked and I laughed. _

"_Bad day babe?"_

"_Not really. He is just driving me nuts. Anyway__**,**__ tell me about your day." She said. _

"_Well Mr. Morgan's secretary is out so I'm filling in." I said. _

"_Sounds like fun. Man I can't wait to get home to Embry tonight." She said. _

"_I know what you mean. I have been thinking about Jake all day. Ang there is something about him. I feel like he is my…" _

"Hi Bella." I was cut off when Leah stepped off the elevator.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch today." She said getting closer to my desk.

"Yeah sure, just give me a sec." I replied and she nodded.

"_Hey Ang…"_

"_It's ok Bella, I heard__**,**__ go ahead. Enjoy lunch with Leah." _

"_Ok I'll call you later." _

"_Bye babe." Angela said. _

"_Bye sweets." I hung up._

"Leah, give me one more sec." I said as I picked up the office phone.

"_Esme Cullen." _

"_Hi Esme, its Bella." _

"_Bella sweetheart…are you ready for lunch?" She asked. _

"_That's what I was calling about. My boyfriend's sister is here to take me to lunch and I was wondering if we could just do it tomorrow?" _

"_Oh, of course honey. Have fun with your friend…I'll catch you tomorrow." She said sweetly. _

"_Ok, thanks Esme." _

"_Goodbye sweetheart."_

"_Goodbye__**.**__" I said_

"Ok lee-lee now I'm ready to go." I giggled.

"Alright Bella**,** I'm only going to give you two more times to call me lee-lee and then we are getting a divorce." She said and we both laughed.

As Leah and I walked to her car, I found that I was happy again. We'd become close almost as quickly as Jacob and I. It was almost like they were always meant to be a part of my life.

As we were driving down the road I noticed that Leah was being very quiet.

"Leah is everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeahits fine Bella. I was just thinking about some things." She said.

"Like what? Or do you not want to talk about it?" I asked not wanting to pry.

"It's nothing really. Jake and I had a little run with my dad this morning." _Oh no._

"What happened? Is Jake ok?"

"Yeah he is fine…he is totally used to the way my dad is. He'll talk to you about it later." She said.

"Oh ok." I said.

"So Bella tell me about your…"

"LEAH LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I saw a truck running the red light just as Leah pulled into the intersection.

She tried to get out of the way but it was too late**;** the truck slammed into us and the car began to spin. I'm not sure how long we were spinning, but when we came to a stop I was more than aware of thestinging pain all over my body.

"_Be-Bella?" _ I heard Leah call weakly from beside me. I was so grateful we'd both been wearing seatbelts.

"_Lea-ah" _I said. My voice was just as weak as hers. I saw Leah reaching for me out of the corner of my eye so I reached my hand out and met her half way. The moment our hands touched everything went black….

**JPOV**

I am literally going out of mind waiting for someone to come out here and tell me what is wrong with my Bella. Not to mention the fact that my one and only sister is back there too. How the hell could this have happened? This is exactly why I want Bella at home all the time**.** Now I'm thinking of locking Leah away too.

"Jacob!" I looked up to see Embry, Quil and Seth entering the emergency room.

Angela ran straight into Embry's arms the moment she saw him.

"What happened man?" Quil asked.

"The only thing we know is that Leah and Bella were hit by an 18-wheeler. Some drunk ass truck driver ran the damn light. The police officer said he ran right into them. It didn't take the paramedics long to get to them because the officer was two cars behind Bella and Leah**,** so he was already on the scene." I explained.

"Angela." We all turned to the sound of her name being called and saw a tall blonde man coming from behind the doors.

"Dr. Cullen, how are they?" Angela asked.

"They are lucky, both girls are doing fine. They have a few scrapes and bruises but no broken bones. They were both out of it for a while so we had to wait until they came to before we gave you any news. Who do we have here?" He said.

"Oh yes, this is Jacob Black. He is Leah's brother and Bella's boyfriend. This Embry my boyfriend and Jacob's best friend and these are their other friends Quil and Seth." Angela introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Don't worry about the girls**,** they are fine and if you want to you can go see them. We put them in a room together for now, so it would be easier on you guys." He said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Angela said as we followed him to the back.

When we walked into their room I saw Leah and Bella lying in their beds. I didn't know who to go to first. I guess it would be Leah seeing as how Angela now had Bella wrapped in her arms.

"Ouch Angie…damn it!" Bella cried.

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm just so glad you're ok." Angela stated as I went to Leah and grabbed her hand. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other. This was how we'd lost our mom…no words were needed between us.

"Yeah Bella we couldn't have anything happening to you before you got to meet the best member of this little click." Quil said and I heard Bella giggle. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Leah nodded her head at me and I let her go so that Sam could get to her. He was in the corner looking as if he was going to pop a vein if he didn't get close to her soon and I knew the feeling.

I made my way to Bella and Angela quickly stepped aside. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hi**,**" I said.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"You scared me half to death you know."

"I know…sorry." She said and when she bit down on her bottom lip I lost it.

I rose up and brought my lips to hers roughly. She moaned into my mouth and I felt her lick my lips asking for entrance. I gladly opened for her and she gave me control quickly. We continued to kiss for several minutes until my idiot friends began coughing and gagging.

"Jeeze Jake**,** she was just in an accident man. Let the girl catch her breath." Seth said.

"Yeah man**.** Damn she just woke up Jake. No playroom time tonight." Embry said and then winked.

"Damn it!" Bella groaned.

"What's wrong baby, does something hurt?" I asked.

"No I was just really looking forward to the playroom tonight." She said and then blushed ascarlet red.

The guys and Angela all laughed. I smirked and bent closer to her until I was right by her ear.

"Don't worry kitten, just because we aren't in the playroom doesn't mean I can't make you cum." I said and she shivered.

"But what about…?"

"Isabella, I think my injured little kitten has earned the right to have her punishment lifted." I said and then pulled her ear lobe between my teeth. She moaned softly.

"Oh my god, I have got to get my own room. There is no way I am going to be stuck with these two horn dogs." Leah said.

"So how long are you guys going to be in here?" Seth asked.

"Well Dr. Cullen said we should be able to leave in about two days or so." Bella replied.

Speak of devil and he shall appear. Dr. Cullen came in the room with two other men with him.

"Alright Leah, Bella**,** we have your rooms all ready for you. You two will be right across from each other so things will still be easier on your friends here. And Bella…Esme, Alice, Emmett and Edward are outside and Alice is practically bouncing off the walls. Is it ok if they come in and see you for a minute?" He asked and I wanted so badly to hit something.

"Sure Carlisle**,** its fine." She said and then looked over at me.

"They will only be here for a minute baby, ok?" She whispered.

"Its fine kitten, whatever you want." I said and she smiled. _But if Edward gets too close…I'll kill him. _

I got up from the chair, went and stood by Quil and watched as the Cullens entered the room.

"Bella! Oh my god, look at you!" Alice shrieked as she ran over and hugged her.

"My poor Belly!" Emmett cooed as he rubbed her hair.

"Bella sweetheart do you need anything?" Esme asked as she slid closer to Dr. Cullen.

"No Esme, I'm fine thanks." Bella replied.

Edward came over and took the seat I'd just been occupying and grabbed Bella's hand. Quil put his hand on my shoulder to hold me in place.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked and Embry looked in my direction, raised an eyebrow and I simply rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Edward…thanks for asking." She replied.

"Do you need anything?" He said rubbing his fingers through her hair.

"Just Jacob." She said looking in my direction and I couldn't help but smirk. Angela had buried her head in Embry's chest trying to hide her giggles. It was so not working.

"Excuse me." I said standing over him waiting for him to get the fuck out of the chair.

"Of course**,**" he then stood.

"How have you been Jacob?" He asked.

"I've been great Edward…what about you? How is Tanya?" I asked and this time Emmett was the one to laugh.

I looked at Bella and she mouthed 'he knows' and nodded towards Emmett. I knew she meant that Emmett knew what she'd seen between Edward and Tanya. She'd already told me how close she and Emmett were, so it didn't surprise me that she told him the truth.

"She is well, thanks for asking." He replied and my smirk grew.

"Alright now there are way too many people in here then is normally allowed and the girls need to get to their rooms. Cullen clan say goodbye." Dr. Cullen said.

"Goodbye sweetheart. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Esme said and then she and Dr. Cullen stepped out of the room.

"Bella I'm going to go shopping for you some night gowns to wear while you are here**. **I'll bring them by tomorrow." Alice said, kissed Bella on the forehead and then left before Bella could protest.

"Belly boo I'll be back with Alice tomorrow to see how you are." Emmett leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Ok Emmy pie…I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"You know that you are the only that can get away with calling me Emmy pie, right?" He laughed.

"I know." She giggled.

They took Bella and Leah up to their separate rooms and we all followed. Seth and Quil said their goodbyes quickly and then left. Angela and Embry stayed for a while until Bella kicked them out. While they were saying goodbye, I snuck into Leah's room and saw that Sam had climbed into bed with her and she was resting comfortably in his arms.

When I went back into Bella's room she was alone. She saw me, smiled and patted the spot next to her in bed.

"Can you hold me for a minute?" She asked as I climbed in.

"I'll hold you for as long as you like." I said pulling her into my arms.

She laid her head on my chest and in a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. I held her closeand was so glad that this horrible day was finally coming to an end.

Bella and I had a lot of things to discuss, but they can wait until she is better.

**There we have it my babies. I hope you enjoyed that. Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews and the adds. You guys are the best! I'm glad that you all seemed to like the last chapter so much and as a reward you get another chapter today. If I get inspired, you might just get two today. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all thing Twilight. **

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV **

I was resting so comfortably in Jacob's arms, when I was awakened by the sound of the hospital phone ringing. I reached over and answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella! Bella!" The familiar voice on the other end called out. _

"_Mom?" I asked as I listened to her panicked voice. _

"_Bella what in the world happened honey? Angela called me and said you had an accident. She gave me the number to the hospital. Are you alright? What happened?" _

"_Mom slow down…I'm fine. My boyfriend's sister and I were going to lunch and we had an accident." I explained._

"_Your boyfriend's sister? Bella since when do you have a boyfriend? Who is he? What's his name?" She asked. _

"_It's still a new relationship mom, but Jacob is great. You will love him; anyway, Leah and I were…" She cut me off suddenly. _

"_Jacob and Leah? Bella what are their last names? Tell me right now!" She screamed. What the hell is her problem? _

"_Black…why?" I asked. _

"_Bella where did you meet them? Tell me! How do you know them?" Why the hell is she shouting at me?_

"_Mom calm down. Angela introduced Jacob and I and I met Leah after we got together. What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_I can't deal with this right now. I have to go. I'm glad that you are ok sweetheart. I'll call and check on you later." She said and the line went dead. _

"Hey kitten. Is everything ok?" Jacob asked after I put the phone down.

"No. My mom just freaked out when I told her your last name. What the hell was that about?" To say that I was confused would have been putting it mildly. I didn't understand anything.

"I think I have the explanation for that. But we should talk about it once you're better." He said.

"No, let's talk about it now. How do you know what's wrong with my mother?" I asked. I mean he didn't know her. 

"Ok kitten I have to tell you some things. But before I do, I want you to take into account that I am just finding out about all of this yesterday myself. I am also going to ask that you not say anything or ask any questions until I'm done." He said and I simply nodded.

"My dad came into the office yesterday morning because Seth's father told him about you. When I told my father your name he freaked out, probably the same way yourmother had. When I asked him the reason for this, he said that he and my mom were friends with your parents when we were kids. Our moms met when they were pregnant with us and apparently you and I spent the first two years of our lives at each other's side." He started and I was completely taken back. Jacob and I knew each other as kids?

"He stopped the story right there and left. Leah came in and filled in the rest of blanks for me. My mother was killed in a car accident when I was twelve. Before she died we were a very close family, but after she died my dad moved us away from the reservation where we grew up and he never looked back. Today I learned that after my mom died he found out that she had been involved with your dad since right after you and I were born. That's why your mom took you and left. Apparently all of my dad's friends on the reservation knew about it and no one told him." He explained.

It was all starting to make sense to me now. The reason my mom had thrown such a huge fit when I decided to move to Forks with my dad when I was 16. This was the reason that once I got here my dad told me that I was to under no circumstances to go the Quileute reservation down the road.

The entire time I was growing up my mom would never tell me exactly what happened between her and my dad. She would always say that she loved him very much, but he wasn't the man she thought he was. When I would ask my dad he would just say that he made a lot mistakes back then. I guess now I know what those mistakes were.

The part that was sticking out the most to me was that Jacob and I had been friends as kids, very close friends apparently. Maybe this was the reason I felt so close to him and Leah. A small part of me already knew them. I wanted to be angry with my parents for keeping these things from me, but everyone has a past and everyone's closet holds at least a few skeletons. I sure had a few of my own.

"Kitten, are you alright?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah I'm fine baby. It's just that now a lot of things from my childhood are finally making sense." I told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said.

"You know my mom wouldn't even let me go visit my dad until I was twelve. After that I was allowed to spend spring break with him, but nothing else. And then when I was 16 I decided I'd had enough and I went to live with him. That's where I met Angela and the Cullens. We all went Forks high together. Edward and I even went to prom together."

"Bella I've been meaning to ask you…how did you guys get started in the lifestyle?"

"It was our first year of college and Angela and I got invited to a play party. We had an idea of what it was because the Cullens were already dabbling in the lifestyle while we were in high school. So we asked Alice if they would be there. She said yes and said it would be ok to come. She came over and helped us get dressed and we all took a limo to the party. When we got there it was all too much for me and I wanted to leave early. Edward talked me into going to one of the private rooms with him. Somehow we ended up doing a scene together and I loved it. It completely freaked me out though; I mean what kind of person enjoys being tied down and whipped?" I said and noticed that Jacob was listening intently, so I continued.

"Anyway, needless to say it was a while before I went to another play party. At the next one I went to I met a Dom named James, he was really into Sadism. I decided to do a scene with him, crazy bastard. I'll spare you the details of what happened there, but let's just say that once Emmett got finished with him, he had more than a few broken bones. Then I did a few scenes with this Dom named Brady, he was young and almost as inexperienced as me. It just didn't work out. That's when I started back playing with Edward; I mean no one had ever made me feel as comfortable as he had." I said and Jacob flinched.

"Baby you know that was long before I met you." I said.

"I know kitten. It's still hard to hear you talk about him like that. But I will be ok. Keep talking." He said and placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Ok well after what happened with Edward and Tanya, I was so down on myself. I was not ready to accept who I was. A few months later I met Mike, he was safe and very vanilla**,** so I threw everything I had into our relationship. I tried, I mean we were together for years, but I was never happy. Angela told me that I needed to stop lying to myself and to Mike and just let him go before I damaged him for the next girl. I knew she was right. Mike was a really great guy and I didn't want to drag him through the dirt. I tried to break things off with him, but he was convinced that we could make it through whatever it was. I sat him down and let him read an article on the BDSM lifestyle and he said that he wanted to try it for me." I said.

"He really loved you didn't he?" Jake asked.

"Yeah he did, but Mike wasn't a Dom and I knew that. But I felt like I owed it to him to at least let him try. It didn't work and we ended things while we were still able to be friends. And then I met you and the rest is history." I said and then reached up and kissed his lips softly.

"Mmm and there will be no Doms after me, because I'll be your last." He said against my lips and I brought my arms up around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Excuse me for interrupting." I broke away from Jacob only to see my father standing in my in the room.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey baby girl. Who is your friend?" He asked as he came closer to the bed.

"Dad this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. Jacob this is my dad Charles Swan." I said and then watched as my dad's expression became one of pure shock.

"Jacob Black?" He said almost too low to hear.

"Hi Mr. Swan, its nice meeting you." Jacob said.

"Please call me Charlie." My dad said.

"Ah…dad I think we have some things that we need to talk about." I stated.

"You know what…I'm going to go check on Leah. I'll be back in a bit." Jake saidand kissed me softly on the lips and left.

"Well, let's hear it dad. You know what I want to know, so go ahead," I told him.

"Bella this is not an easy story for me to tell**. **I've been putting it off your whole life." He said.

"Well I'm a big girl now and I want to know." I said.

"Ok here it goes…."

**JPOV**

I was loving every moment of Bella wrapped tightly in my arms, even given the circumstances. She was resting comfortably in my arms when we were awoken by the sound of the phone ringing.

I listened as Bella's mom freaked out when she said my name. I thought I'dbe able to wait until she was better before we had this conversation, but it would seem that we'd be having it shortly. When she hung up the phone she was thoroughly confused about what was going on. I would never lie to Bella and if I knew anything that she needed to know, I'd always tell her. No questions needed.

I took the time to explain to her everything I'd learned about this whole situation yesterday. I watched as her face went from confusion to shock and then finally understanding. She took the news well, all things considered.

Since we were already talking about the past, I felt this would be a great timeto learn a little bit more about how and why she became a sub. Turns out she has known the Cullen family longer than I thought, which explains why she is so close to them.

I successfully fought back my jealously as she talked about the other Doms she'd been with. Whoever this James was, I didn't know what he did, but I still wanted to kill him. When it came to Mike, the only thing I was jealous of was that he'd had her for so long. Edward on the other hand, was another story all together; those other Doms were in Bella's past. Edward was still very much a part of her present. I didn't like it one bit; but for now I would keep quiet. But if Edward stepped one toe out of line, it would be his ass.

When Charlie came into the room I wasn't the least bit surprised, I mean his only daughter was in the hospital. I don't know what he expected to happen when Bella introduced us, but I held no ill feelings towards him. Whatever he did with my mother all those years ago was between the two of them.

I knew Bella would want to talk to him alone so I graciously offered to leave. I needed to let Leah know what was going on anyway. I walked out of Bella's room to give her and her dad some privacy also not really wanting to hear about his affair with my mother.

When I walked into Leah's room I was shocked by what I saw…

**Leah's POV**

I was lying in my room all alone, since Sam had to go in to work. I knew that Jake and Bella were probably sleeping, so I didn't want to bother them. I mean it had been a long night for all of us. Bella and I had been so lucky to make it out of that car alive.

_Damn it, I hate being alone. Somebody come in this room and keep me company._

Just then my door opened and in walked my dear old dad. _Shit, maybe I should have been more specific. _

"Lee-lee, are you alright? What the hell happened?" He asked as he came to sit beside my bed.

"Dad I'm fine ok. Bella and I just had a little accident." I told him.

"Bella was with you? Sam didn't mention that…is she alright?" He asked.

"Yeah dad she is fine. She's in the room across the hall and Jake is with her." I replied.

"Of course he is. You are laid up in this bed and your brother is across the hall with his _girlfriend._" He spat. His voice was thick with innuendo.

"Dad, stop it!" I screamed. "Bella is in Jacob's life. I think he may be falling in love with her, if he isn't already." I told him.

"Leah, I know you and Jacob think that I am the evil man that tried to pull you both from your heritage and all. But I was hurt Leah…do either of you understand that?" He asked sounding more hurt than angry. _For once._

"Dad of course we understand, but look at the way you handled things. You never gave either of us a chance to be there for you. When we were old enough, you could have told us what was going on dad. We could have helped each other get through it, but instead you pushed us away. We didn't just lose our mother, you took our father too." I told him as I started to cry.

"Leah sweetheart…I am so sorry." He apologized, and for the first time in years, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

As soon as I was securely in his arms, I began to sob heavily. It had been so long since my dad embraced me like this and the feelings over took me before I knew what was happening.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jacob asked as he entered the room.

"Dad came by to check on me and we were just talking." I replied.

"Hello Jacob. How is Bella doing?" Dad asked.

"She's fine dad…she's in the room talking to her father." Jake replied and I watched as my dad's entire body stiffened.

"Charles Swan is here?" Dad asked.

"Well his daughter is in the hospital, isn't she? Of course he is here dad." Jake said.

"Look I should get going. Lee-lee sweetheart I'll come check on you again after you've gone back home." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Dad you don't have to go right now." I tried to convince him to stay.

"Yes I do honey. This is not the place to deal with this. But I get the feeling I'll be dealing with it soon." And just like that, he was gone.

"Jacob, damn it! Did you have to act like that with him?" I asked.

"Act like what Leah? Dad is the reason things are like they are between us.Even if I do have a better understanding of what happened,it doesn't change the fact that dad handled things the wrong way." He stated. "Look Leah I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll just sit in here and watch you sleep for a while." He said and then took the seat next to my bed.

"Well I guess I could sleep for a little while." I said and then lay my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

**JPOV**

Once Leah had been asleep for a while, I went back across the hall to check on Bella. When I entered she was lying in bed alone.

"Are you alright kitten?" I asked as I came closer to her bed.

"I'm fine Master." She replied.

"Baby you don't have to say that right now." I told her.

"I don't have to say what Master?" She inquired looking at me from underneath her lashes.

"Isabella is there something that you need from me?" I began to play along with her.

"Well Master I seem to remember you saying something about making me cum even though we weren't in the playroom." She said shyly.

"I did make that promise didn't I?" I smiled and went over to lock the door to her room.

I walked over and climbed into bed with her. I moved her hair to the other side of her neck and began to suck her skin lightly.

"Mmm, Master!" She moaned loudly.

"Shhh, kitten**.** If you can't be quiet then I'll have to stop. Can you be quiet kitten?" I asked and she nodded.

I slid my hand down and began to rub her thigh, sliding further and further up her gown as I went. She moaned softly when my hand reached her sex.

"My naughty little kitten, you aren't even wearing panties in the hospital." I said as I slid one finger inside her.

"Mmm, Master." She moaned softly and gripped the sleeve of my shirt with her tiny hand.

"You are so wet for me kitten…you have no idea how bad I want to bury myself inside you right now." I whispered and she whimpered.

"Ohh Master…please, please." _Oh how I loved to hear her beg._

"Please what kitten?" I whispered as I pulled her earlobe between my teeth.

"Let me cum Master…please." She whimpered.

"Alright Isabella, you may cum whenever you like." I said and then slammed my lips into hers.

She moaned against my lips when I slid my tongue in her mouth and wrapped my free hand around her body, pulling her closer to me. The hand that was inside her went into overtime trying to bring her to her release and if it were not for my lips on hers, the entire floor would no doubt hear her moaning.

I continued to kiss her passionately and allow my fingers to please her body until I felt her beginning to shake around me. She was close and I knew it. I pulled her even closer to me and pushed my fingers further inside her til I felt her release flow from her body. I continued to kiss her until she came down from her high.

"Feeling better kitten?" I asked while trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"Mmm, yes Master. Thank you."

"Anything for you kitten_._ Now get some rest. Alice and Emmett will be here later today and you will need all your strength for that." I said and she chuckled softly before laying her head on my chest and fell into a peaceful sleep…

**There we have it everyone. Nothing like a little hospital lovin to make a girl feel better. Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so glad that you guys like the new direction the story is taking. Thank you all so much for all the reviews. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Some of you have asked if there are any more J/B stories like this one. I don't know if there are, I haven't read any. If you guys find another one, please let me know because I would love to read it. **

**Again I have to say thank you to the world's most awesome BETA: bluebaby 3296 thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you. And I promise you it will NOT happen...lol **

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

It has been two weeks since Bella and Leah were released from the hospital. Alice and Emmett had been regular visitors during Bella's hospital stay. And while Alice annoyed me to no end, Bella loved her. Emmett and I had always had a pretty ok relationship seeing as he was the most laid back member of that family. How he got hooked on Rosalie Hale…I will never understand. Edward had also made a few more appearances and Bella continued to make it plain that she wanted only me. Of course Angela and Embry were there all the time. But to my surprise neither my dad nor Charlie made any more appearances during the three days the girls were in the hospital.

The last two weeks have been great. Bella has been at home relaxing and recuperating. I was trying to do everything I could to make sure she was comfortable and happy while she was home. I thought she was getting used to the idea of being at home, but now here she is up bright and early this morning getting dressed for work.

"Bella this is ridiculous! There is no way in hell you are going back to work today!" I shouted as she continued to get dressed.

"Jake we have been over this. I have been sitting in this house for two weeks straight and now it's time for me to go back to work."

"This is bull! I thought you liked staying at home?" She'd seemed to be enjoying herself the last few weeks.

"I did, when I was recovering. I am all better now and I want to go back to work." She was always so damn stubborn.

"I don't want you going back to work right now or at all for that matter."

"Jacob I have already been at home an entire week longer than Carlisle said was necessary and Leah went back to work three days ago." She said.

"Is Carlisle sure you're ok to go back? How did your last appointment go?"

"It went fine, all my bruises are gone and I don't even need the painkillers anymore. Jacob there is no reason for me to still be at home." _So freakin stubborn_.

"Damn it Bella, the last time you went to work…you and my sister both were almost killed! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got that phone call?" How could she not understand that the idea of her going back to work was out of the question in my mind?

"Jacob you cannot keep me locked away in this house forever. Now it is a Wednesday morning and I am going to work." She stomped down the hallway and I caught her arm just before she reached the stairs.

I slammed her body against the wall near the stairs and held both of her arms above her head.

"I said you are not going and that is what I meant! If I have to fuck you all day long to keep you in this house then it works for me." I crushed my lips into hers and she moaned loudly.

I slid my hands down to cup her ass and then pulled her up so that both of her thighs were wrapped around my body. I broke away from her lips and began sucking and biting down on the side of her neck.

"Jake this is so not fair…ah…oh right there." She was moaning and pulling herself closer to me.

"I want you so bad…shit I haven't had you in two weeks. Come on baby please…let me have you one more day?" I knew I already had her, but still she needed to say it.

"Say it Isabella…tell me I can have you!" I bit down on the side of her neck which I knew drove her nuts.

"Of fuck! Yes Master you can have me…oh soo good." _Yes_!

She grabbed the buckle of my belt and started unfastening it, never taking her eyes from mine, then the buttons of my slacks, finally my zipper as she pushed them to the front door.

"I'm not hurting anymore Master and you asked for this, so I get all of you. No holding back." She wasn't asking. _Damn that was sexy._

I felt her lips on my neck as she darted her tongue out and began trailing it down my throat.

My hands were all over her chest, while hers were on my back and in my hair. I kissed down her chest, nibbling her flesh until I made my way to her beautiful nipples. I bit down on one of them while massaging the other with my hand.

"Ohh Master….mmmm so good." She griped my hair tighter pulling me closer to her.

"That's right kitten, let me hear you." I swirled my tongue around her nipple before biting down on it again.

"Master please…I need to taste you so bad." She would never have to ask twice for that.

"Very well, on your knees Isabella."

I watched as Bella sank to her knees, and then she looked up at me as she let her tongue take the drop of pre-cum from my head.

"That's right kitten, show me how much you've missed my cock." I moaned and then braced my hands against the wall.

I watched as she let her tongue circle my head as her hands started stroking the base of my member. She kept her eyes on me as she ran her tongue up and down my length until finally engulfing me into her hot wet mouth. Her lips looked so sexy as she wrapped them around me and began sucking me off.

It had been so long since we'd been together like this; it was hard to control myself.

"Fuck kitten your mouth feels good." I moaned as I twisted her hair around my fingers.

She moaned around me as I gently thrust into her mouth. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, but then I felt her pull her mouth away from me, and opened my eyes to look at her.

"I said all of you Master…stop holding back." She nearly growled, fuckin growled at me!

"Isabella, I think you have forgotten who is in charge around here. Maybe I should remind you."

As soon as her mouth was around me again, I started thrusting harder, my hands tightening their grip in her hair as I moved her head in sync with my thrusts. I could hear moans coming from Bella and the vibrations it was sending was driving me crazy.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Bella flattened her tongue and dragged it across the head and then sucked me back into her mouth tight and farther than she'd ever done before.

I panted as I thrust into her mouth. Her hands were pumping as her mouth sucked me. "Fuck kitten, I'm going to cum. You better swallow every drop." I moaned.

With a few more thrusts I came hard and Bella swallowed every drop I gave her**,** then licked up my shaft and kissed her way to my neck.

I quickly dropped down before her and wrapped one of her thighs around my neck.

"You have no idea how much I miss tasting this sweet pussy. I'm going to eat you so good and I want you to cum so hard that I have to drink you." She moaned at my words.

I had one hand planted firmly on her ass so that I could hold her wet center above my greedy mouth. I thrust my tongue inside her hot sex. I started by running my tongue up and down her slit, then flicking her swollen hood with my tongue as I slipped my finger into her.

"Oh... Master." Bella moaned. _That's right baby fucking moan for me._

I used my fingers to bring Bella to the brink as I steadily put more pressure on her belly, and used my tongue to work her clit. A moment later she came and I greedily drank everything she gave to me.

"I need you Master...please" _Oh I love it when she begs. _

"Alright my kitten." I climbed back up her body, wrapped her legs back around my body and entered her in one hard thrust.

"Ah…oh…mmm...ah…" She was finding it a bit difficult to form full sentences which only made me smile.

"You feel so fucking good." I moaned out as I thrust into even harder.

"I can't take you hard enough…shit I need to own you kitten!" I wanted her**.** I need her. It was no longer just my body; Bella had my heart too.

"You have me Master…all me. Yours…only yours!" She screamed out and I knew she was close.

"I can feel you Bella, nobody knows your body like I do. You can't ever leave me." I was thrusting harder and faster now.

"Jake never! I only want you. I'm yours baby. Only yours!" She moaned.

"I want you to cum for me Bella. Cum for me now!" I thrust into her harder than ever and her body shattered around me quickly bringing me to my own release.

"Ah Jake…oh god!" She screamed as she came down.

"Bella I don't…"

"Shhh…I don't know what happened and I don't care. If you want me to stay home a little while longer then I will." She crashed her lips to mine and I carried us both into my bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed and reached over to grab my phone to make a quick call.

"_Jacob Black's office, this is Charlotte speaking. How can I help you this morning?" _

"_Charlotte this Jacob…I won't be coming in today. Have my calls forwarded to my cell and have my cell forwarded to my voicemail." I instructed. _

"_Yes Sir Jacob. Is Bella doing ok today?" She asked. _

"_She is fine…just needs more time at home."_

"_Well take care of her Mr. Black and I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_I told you Charlotte, Mr. Black is my father. Call me Jacob ok?"_

"_Ok Jacob, see you tomorrow." She chuckled _

"_Better…much better." I said before I hung up the phone. _

"Baby you don't have to stay home with me." She said as I climbed into bed and pulled her into my arms.

"Yes I do. That was only round one**;** it's going to be a long day for you kitten."

"Mmmm…I can't wait." She snuggled herself closer to me.

"I love you Bella." _Oh my god…no you did not just spring that on her like that_?

"I love you too Jake." She didn't even hesitate to respond.

I was so relieved that I hadn't freaked her out. I'd been fighting telling her this for the last couple of days and I guess I just couldn't wait any longer. Bella is mine and if I have my way, she always will be.

**OMG they are in love! YAY! **

**I thought you guys deserved a little lemon. What did you think of that chapter? Review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Story Rec: Homeless Heart by my wonderful beta: bluebaby3296. It is awesome. You will love it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok everyone don't get mad at me put this POV has been requested. I had to do it but I promise I will make up for it later. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

"Master, are you not in need of me today?" Tanya asked as I once again climb in bed withnot so much as a glance in her direction.

"No Tanya…I do not need you. As a matter of fact, why don't you just go home." _That was not a question. _

Tanya was no longer what I wanted. Truth be told, she never was. I'd had a sub, the perfect sub…Isabella Swan. How I managed to lose her is something I still don't know. Bella and I had done tons of scenes together and it seemed like things were going really well. And then when I asked to be my sub she rejected me. What the hell for?

Now she is owned by Jacob Black. The entire time I was in that hospital room with her, I wanted to pull her into my arms. It was bad enough knowing that she now belonged to Jacob, but the nail in the coffin was when she said that he was the only thing she needed. She is wrong…she needs me.

"Master, have I done something to displease you?" _Is she still here? Damn it! _

"Tanya did I not tell you to leave? Since you don't know what that means I think you should be punished." And I have just the one for you.

"If you think a spanking is best Master." She smirked.

"No not a spanking Tanya. I'm thinking more along the lines of one week…no contact." _And bye bye smirk. _

"What? Master please…don't do that!" She sobbed.

"This is what I wish…goodnight Tanya." I rolled over in bed as she walked out the door still sobbing.

I have more important things to worry about than Tanya Denali. She is crying right now, but later on tonight she will be tied down in someone else's playroom. _Slut._

I needed Bella back. She wanted to give all of herself to me and I wanted all of her. It has always bothered me that she didn't want me to. There has to be something I can do?

I leaned over and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand.

"_What!" The voice on the other end screamed. _

"_Wow Alice, its great talking to you too." _

"_Edward what the hell do you want? Jasper will be home in a minute and if I'm not at that door on my knees when he gets here…" _

"_Alright, I'll make this quick. Have you talked to Bella since she has been home?" _

"_Yeah I talked to her today actually." _

"_And?" Come on Alice give me something. _

"_She is doing pretty well. She is all healed from the accident."_

"_And how are things with Jacob?" _

"_I'm not sure; she said they had a fight this morning." Perfect_

"_Really? Well is she alright? What did they fight about?" Give me something I can work with Alice. _

"_She didn't give me all the details, just that Jacob doesn't want her to work anymore." _

"_Oh…"_

"_Look Edward, I've really got to go. Bye." And then she hung up._

Thank you Alice. She has no idea that she has just given me everything I needed to get Bella back…

**BPOV**

I have been thinking about this work situation for the past hour. Of course there's not a whole lot else I can do, seeing as how I'm tied up in Jacob's playroom at the moment. Jacob tied me p, slipped in my plug and then left the room. He told me that he needed to make a call and would be back soon, so I have no idea if it's actually been an hour…I'm just guessing.

But I've been lying here for however long it's been and I've realized that I am being really stupid. The most wonderful man I have ever met is in love with me and all he wants to do is take care of me and show me how much he loves me. Why the hell won't I let him?

I am being so stubborn for no reason. I love Jacob and I trust him.I've got to stop letting the issues I had with Edward effect my relationship with Jacob or…

My thought was cut off by the sound of the playroom door opening. "How is my kitten doing in here? You may answer." He came closer to me.

"I'm doing ok Master, just thinking." When I said this, he came over and untied my restraints.

"What are you thinking about? You may speak freely." He said while rubbing ointment on my wrists.

"I was just thinking that you were right Master. I know that you can take care of me and there is no reason for me to go back to work. I don't want you worrying about me all the time, so I'll stay home." I told him and he scoped me in his arms and carried me into our bedroom.

"Bella sweetheart, I took you out of the playroom because I want you to really feel free to speak. Now tell me what's going on." He placed me on the bed and then sat down next to me.

"What do you mean, what's going on? I told you…I've decided not to go back to work." Why doesn't he look happy? I thought this was what he wanted.

"Kitten why are you doing this? I mean is it because you really want to or is it just because I want you to?"

"Both. I want to do it because I know how happy it will make you and that's all I want." I told him and then crushed my lips to his.

"But you said…"

"Jacob please…I'm sure about this ok?"

"Ok kitten. I'm sorry; I know you're sure and thank you for doing this for me. Now let me do something for you." He pushed me back on the bed and positioned himself between my legs.

"I love you Bella. Tonight I want to show you how much." And then he slowly pushed himself inside me.

For the first time, we made love. Jacob worshipped every inch of my body and then I did the same for him. We kissed and rubbed and touched the entire time. Our bodies were so close and it felt so good to hold him like this. I have never enjoyed this kind of sex before. This was sooo vanilla but with Jacob I loved it. I would have never thought he could be this gentle and yet still give my body exactly what it needed.

Jacob is so perfect for me….

**There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know its kinda short…sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so if you are reading this on FF then you know what's been going on with the updates. I have been so frustrated thinking about all of you waiting for the updates. I know you guys are spoiled and use to me updating often. I'd apologize, but alas, it was not my fault. I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters and in case anything like that happens again with FF, there is a link on my profile to the other sites where you can find this story. Ok I will be quiet now…enjoy this chapter. **

**As always thanks to the world's most wonderful beta bluebaby3296 for staying up with me til all hours of the night listening to me bitch about what to write. And you still can't have a cookie…ha!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

It has been one month since I made the decision to quit work and stay at home. I have to be honest…I love it! I should have done this years ago;ok well months ago, but you know what I mean. Jacob was so happy to have me home all the time, as is Leah. She and I have grown even closer since I'm home all the time. We do a lot more lunches and a lot more shopping. Since the accident, Sam has become Leah's personal chauffeur. Everywhere we go he drives or Jacob of course.

I spent my day doing the following; I get up every morning at 6 a.m. and lay out Jacob's clothes for the day. Once that it is done I wake him up at 6:15 so that he can shower and then I go downstairs and cook breakfast. He usually comes down about 20 or 30 minutes later fully dressed. Depending on what day it is we have breakfast together. If it is a play day then I sit beside him and feed him.

Today is a Friday so I will be feeding him. Right now I am cooking him a breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage. I know it sounds like a lot but Jacob has quite the appetite. I was taking the eggs out of skillet and sliding them on a plate when I felt Jacob slip a finger through the back of my collar and pull it slightly causing my head to tilt backwards in his direction.

"Good morning Isabella." He crushed his lips onto mine before I could speak. By the time he pulled away I was breathless.

"Good morning Master." I was still trying to catch my breath.

He released me and went to sit at the table. I gathered all the food and a plate and sat down beside him.

"What are your plans while I'm at work Isabella?" I wanted so bad to roll my eyes. He'd asked me this exact same question yesterday and my answer had been "None of your business." No way I'd get away with that today.

"When you leave I'm going to go workout for a bit and then I'm having lunch with Alice later in the day Master." I said as I placed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"And after that?" I knew he had something to say, but he was waiting until I was done.

"After that I am going to go spend a little time with Angela. Is all of that alright with you Master?" I already knew that it wasn't, but I still had to ask.

"Isabella you know that I would rather you cancel that lunch with Alice. Not because I have any ill feelings towards her, but simply because Edward has been calling you like crazy ever since the accident and now you are going to have lunch at his sister's house." I could tell he was working extremely hard to try to remain calm.

"Master, Alice asked me over so that I can help her with some of the wedding plans. I'm her maid of honor Master; if I'm not there it won't look good." I said.

"And what if Edward shows up? Which I'm sure he will. I know he knows you will be there today." _Ok Bella, just be honest with him. You have no reason to lie. _

"Master I love you and I am yours. I have no desire for Edward Cullen." Jacob knew this already, but I knew he still liked to hear me say it.

"I know you are mine, only mine. Every inch of you belongs to me." I loved to hear him say that. _Damn it__**,**__ now I'm horny. _

"No, no Isabella. I don't have time for that this morning." _How does he do that?_ "I have meetings as soon as I get to work and for most of the day. I won't have a lot of time to talk, but whenever I'm free I will give you a call. Keep your phone close today." _That was not a question. _

"Yes Master." I said as I feed him the last bite of eggs.

"That's a good girl. Come here and give me a kiss." I couldn't help blushing as I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

He was out the door a few minutes later. After I cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs and made the bed**,** I did some quick yoga and then showered. The water felt so good on my skin, I barely wanted to get out**.** However**,** Alice Cullen will not wait. I got out of the shower reluctantly and dressed in a simple black dress with a pair of black knee boots. Jacob made me feel so sexy that I no longer felt the need to hide my body behind jeans and flannel shirts. I am a woman…no I am Jacob Black's woman. _Oooo I love saying that!_

I was checking myself in the mirror when I heard my phone ringing.

"_Hello Master."_

"_Hello Isabella. I have a moment and I wanted to check in with you. What are you doing right now?"_

"_I'm getting ready for my lunch with Alice Master." _

"_Well I won't be able to talk because of the meetings, but send me text and let me know when you've arrived and before you leave. I need to know that you are safe." So protective…how sweet._

"_Yes Master."_

"_Alright kitten, enjoy your lunch and I love you."_

"_I love you too Master." _

"_You're dismissed now kitten." _

"_Thank you, goodbye Master." And just like, the call was over. _

As soon as I put the phone down, I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I ran down the steps and opened the door. _Oh shit!_

"Edward? What are you doing here?" _Oh no__**,**__ Jacob's gonna kill me!_

"Alice sent me. Jasper had to stay late at work so he couldn't come get you. I hope its ok." He smiled that crooked, classic Edward smile.

"Give me second Edward ok?" I closed the front door on him and reached for my cell.

"_Good morning, Jacob Black's office__**,**__ this is Charlotte speaking__**.**__ How may I help you?" _

"_Charlotte, this is Bella. I know Jacob is in a meeting, but I need to speak to him right now!"_

"_Sure Bella, hold on a sec. I'll pull him out." A few moments later, he came to the phone. _

"_Isabella, are you alright?" His voice sounding panicked. _

"_Yes Master, I'm fine."_

"_Then what is this about kitten? I'm in a very important meeting right now."_

"_I know Master and I'm so sorry, but Jasper was supposed to pick me up for lunch since Alice had to be home to greet the wedding planners. It seems that he got caught up at work, so Alice sent Edward." Oh this is going to be soooo bad. Shit._

"_Edward is there right now?" I could tell he was trying hard to control his voice. _

"_Yes Master…I mean he is here, but he's waiting outside. I didn't want to have this conversation in front of him." _

"_You did the right thing by calling and letting me know what was going on. I am very pleased with you right now." Pleased…really?_

"_Go with him kitten, but I want you to call me as soon as you make it to Alice." _

"_But your meetings Master…"_

"_Screw that! I want you to call me, do you understand?" My sexy, possessive, jealous man. Now was so not the time to be getting all hot and bothered. _

"_Yes Master. I'll call you as soon as I get there."_

"_Good girl. I have to get back now. I love you and goodbye again kitten." He chuckled._

"_I love you too…goodbye Master." _

Before I went back outside, I had to give myself a little pep talk. _Ok Bella, you can do this. Jacob knows what's going on and he trusts you. Just take the ride and if Edward tries anything…I'll kill him. Ok I'm good to go. _

I walked out the door and Edward was leaned against his silver Mercedes still wearing that same crooked smile.

"Is everything alright love?" He asked as he came around to open the passenger side door for me.

"It's just Bella, Edward and everything is great." I slid in.

We had a bit of a long drive to where Alice and Jasper lived. It was at least 30 minutes from here. I haven't been alone in a car with Edward for years. Are we supposed to be talking or something?

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me out of thoughts.

"What is it Edward?"

"Are you happy with Jacob…I mean really happy?" _Ok let me take care of this right now_.

"Alright Edward, let's get a few things straight. You and I are over and what that means is that whether I'm happy or not it is none of your concern. But for the record, I am very happy; this is all you need to know about Jacob and me and that is all I'm saying. Edward I am not going to play this game with you and make you think that you have even the slightest chance of taking me from Jacob, because you don't. Now thanks for giving me a ride to Alice's, but I think I'll call someone else to pick me up." _Oh man that felt so good!_

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Edward didn't even look in my direction again, which was fine with me. When we arrived at Alice's home, Edward opened my door but still didn't speak. _Who cares?_

Before we reached the door, I pulled out my cell.

"_Have you made it safely Isabella?"_

"_Yes Master." Short answers because Edward it is none of your business what we are talking about. _

"_He must be close to you. That's my good girl; it's none of his business what we are talking about." See, that is why I love this man. _

"_Is he taking you home too?" _

"_No Master." _

"_Do you know who is?" _

"_No Master." _

"_I'll call Seth and have him come get you. What time will you be ready kitten?"_

"_In about 2 hours Master." _

"_Ok Seth will be there to get you in 2 hours." _

"_Yes Master."_

"_Ok, dismissed kitten." _

I placed my phone back in my bag and we went inside.

"Bella! You're here…oh I'm so excited to see you!" Alice bounced over to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Hey Alice. Alright let's get this wedding planned." She started jumping up and down in true Alice fashion and pulled me deeper into the house.

Alice, Esme and I spent the entire 2 hours picking out flowers and arranging seating charts. I was so happy when Edward said that Seth was waiting outside. I said goodbye to everyone quickly and almost ran outside. When Seth saw me, he stretched out his arms and I ran straight into them.

"How is my Bella doing?" He spun me around before picking me up and carrying me to his car. Seth did this all the time and whenever it was done in front of Jacob, Seth always ended up on the floor or pinned against a wall. Never stopped him though.

"I'm doing so much better now." I giggled out.

"Well Jacob is still in his meetings and Angela told me to let you know she couldn't hang out today. So how about you spend the day with good old Seth. Are you hungry? We can go eat if you'd like."

"Seth I'm starving. We were supposed to be having lunch but we never got around to actually eating."

"Well then**,** lunch with Seth it is." He said as we started to drive off. When were a few miles down the road**,** I pulled out my phone.

**Master, I am with Seth. Headed to lunch-Isabella**

**Very well kitten, enjoy yourself and I'll see you tonight-Master**

I smiled and put the phone away.

"Checking in with Jake?" Seth asked.

"Yeah**,** I just had to…"

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything to me… Dom, remember?" He chuckled.

"Right, this is all normal to you. I forgot." I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if we make a quick stop before we go to lunch? I need to pick some things out for my new sub." Seth…he loves to spoil them.

"Sure Seth, why not."

"Great! I think you are really going to like this Bella, you may even find some things for yourself." The grin on his face let me know I was in for trouble…

**Next chapter Bella goes naughty shopping with Seth. What do you guys think, Seth's POV? Review and let me know. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter everyone. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all…we know this. If I owned it there never would have been an Eclipse and definitely no Breaking Dawn because Edward's sparkly ass would have been kicked to the curb in New Moon. **

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

"So Bella, have you ever been here before?" Seth asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the adult novelty store Cloud Nine.

"No, but Angela comes here all the time."

"Well you're going to love it, let's go." He came around and opened my door. He held my hand as we walked inside the store.

"Hi**,** welcome to Cloud Nine! I'm Megan…can I please see your I.D.s?" The chipper blonde at the door asked. We both pulled out our licenses to show her that we were over 21.

"Thanks so much. You guys are good to go and if you need any assistance just ask Ashley or Jenny at the counter." Seth nodded and we walked past her.

As we walked deeper into the store, I saw rows and rows of naughty costumes. I couldn't help thinking that maybe Jacob would like to come home one night to a sexy nurse or a naughty school girl. I mean those were every guy's fantasies, right?

"See something you like already Bella?" Seth was grinning like a cat right now.

"Yeah I'm actually thinking about getting a few of these costumes for me and Jake."

"Come on we'll come back to the costumes. Let's head to the back room." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me down some stairs and through a black door in the back of the store.

We stepped inside and the walls were lined with dildos, whips, chains, riding crops, tons of leather outfits and accessories. It was everything you needed to have one hell of good night.

"So Seth**,** what are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Well Lindsey has been talking about how she always wanted to try a leather corset. You are about her size so I want you to try a few on; so I know I'm getting the right size." He looked a little guilty; almost like he thought I'd be upset.

"Seth Clearwater I would love to be your sexy super model." I laughed and did a little spin.

"Well Bella the sex kitten, let's get modeling." He chuckled.

I tried on five different corsets before Seth finally picked the one he liked best. He bought one in four different colors and I picked out two for myself along with a few costumes that Seth said Jacob would love.

We had lunch or I guess you might as well call it dinner and I listened to Seth go on and on about his new sub Lindsey. This was the third sub he'd had since I've been with Jacob.

"So Seth, why do you keep going through all these subs?" I asked as we waited for dessert.

"Bella I have very specific needs and even though I'm a nice guy, I am a nonsense kind of Dom. I will take care of my sub and give her anything her heart desires. The only thing I demand in return is her honesty and total submission." He explained.

"I really hope you find that. You are a great man and I'm sure a wonderful Dom."

"I actually think that maybe I have. I really care about Lindsey and not just in my playroom." He wagged his eyebrows and I giggled.

When the dessert came, we shared a piece of chocolate and cake and a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Seth said that he wanted to send me home on a sugar high.

He dropped me off at home after dinner. I quickly started dinner for Jacob and put away the things I'd bought today with Seth.

I stripped out of my clothes because I thought Jacob might like for me to feed him in the nude. I took the food out of the oven just as Jacob was coming in the door. I quickly placed the chicken, rice and stir fried vegetables on plate, put it on the table and kneeled by Jacob's seat.

I had my head down but I heard very clearly when Jacob pulled out his chair and sat down. I got on my feet and sat down in the chair next to him and he leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Hello Isabella. The food looks delicious and so do you. That's a very nice apron you're wearing…take it off." I stood and let the apron drop to the floor.

"Mmm**,** you are pre perfection Isabella**.** Now sit back down. I'm hungry." He commanded and I immediately complied.

"How was your dinner with Seth?" He asked as I slid the first piece of chicken in his mouth.

"It was wonderful Master. We went shopping first and I bought a little surprise for you." I looked at him from under my lashes.

"Really? Well as much as I love to see my kitten's surprise, you'll have to show me tomorrow. I've had a long day and I'm really tired." Aww, but I'm so horny.

"Yes Master, tomorrow will be fine." I started shifting in my seat and Jacob chuckled.

He finished the rest of his meal in silence. While I washed dishes and cleaned up he went upstairs to shower. When I was done cleaning the kitchen, I went to say goodnight.

"Master the kitchen is all clean and I'm going to bed now. I mean unless you need me."

"I just need you to come and kiss me goodnight." I walked over and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight kitten." He said against my lips.

"Goodnight Master." I went into my bedroom and as soon as I hit the sheets, my phone started to ring.

"_Hello." _

"_Isabella." Is he really calling me from his bedroom? Lazy ass. _

"_Yes Master?" _

"_It's cold in my bed…come keep me warm." I smiled. _

"_Right away Master." _

I put the phone down and nearly ran to Jacob's room. When I got there, I climbed in bed next to him and he pulled me close.

"We have the entire day together tomorrow Isabella. Get some rest; it is going to be a long one." He kissed the top of my hair.

I snuggled closer to him and we both fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

**There we have it. I hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter you guys are going to get some long overdue naughty playroom time. We'll find out how much Jacob likes Bella new outfits…**

**Ok so tell me what you think about an outtake…just a short peek inside the playrooms of Embry, Seth, and Quil? I'd give them each a one shot and put it together to make a short story. I'm only asking because some of you have said you would like to see the other guys interact with their subs and in Quil's case his Domme. Let me know and it shall be done. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone I'm back I know I'm a little late with this chapter but I've been having a bit of writer's block. Thanks to my amazing beta that is all over. Oh how she loves me…but you still can't have that cookie. **

**Good news…first chapter of the outtake is almost up and running. I'll have that posted later this week and you can look for it on my profile. It will be titled MPD Outtakes; I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV **

I was resting peacefully, when I suddenly felt something ticklish rubbing against the side of my face. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing there rubbing a feather up and down my cheek.

"Good morning Master." She giggled.

"Good morning Isabella. May I ask why we are having feather play this morning?" I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Bella was close on my tail.

"Well Master, it is Saturday and you said we had a lot to do today. I thought maybe you'd like to go ahead and get started." She stood in the doorway completely naked. _Such perfection._

"Well I know what I have planned for today, but what did you have in my mind kitten?" I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, because the smell of the breakfast Bella had prepared was basically assaulting my noise.

"Master, remember I told you that I went shopping with Seth yesterday? I wanted to show you what I bought." She already had my plate waiting for me and quickly sat down beside me and began to feed me.

"Ah yes…I remember kitten. You can show me your outfits after breakfast. After we're done with that I want to take you to the reservation where I grew up. Since apparently everyone there already knows you anyway; I thought you might like to go to a bonfire tonight." Truth be told; Sue threatened to kill me if I didn't bring Bella down to see everyone.

"I'd love that Master." She said as she placed more of the ham and cheese omelet in my mouth.

When I was finished with breakfast, I watched as Bella washed my plate and put it away.

"Why are you smiling like that Master?" She closed the cabinet and turned to face me.

"I just never thought I could get so turned on watching someone wash dishes." She giggled and shook her head. "Alright kitten, I'm ready for my fashion show. Where do you want me?" She bit her bottom lip nervously and I chuckled. _Damn that is sexy as hell. _

"I want you to go to the playroom Master." _Why does she look so nervous right now? _

"Isabella there is no way you can do a fashion show in there." She bit her lip again.

"Well Master, I may have gotten Seth to help me move some things around in there this morning." _What!_

"Seth has been here? When…why the hell didn't I hear anything?"

"Master you were sleeping very peacefully, besides I wanted today to be a surprise for you." _My sweet girl. _

"Alright kitten, shall I go to the playroom now then?" She smiled widely. There was no way I could be mad at her for trying to surprise me.

I went upstairs, walked into my playroom and almost had to do a double take. The room had been transformed into a mini strip club. There was a pole in the center of the room, a sofa facing the pole sitting a few feet away, and a huge stereo in the corner. Seth had worked his magic on my light fixtures and there was a sea of red lights swirling above my head.

I assumed that I supposed to take a seat on the couch so that's what I did. I was seated for about ten minutes before Bella came into the room wearing a black silk robe and the most beautiful pair of red fuck me pumps I'd ever seen.

"Alright Master, this is outfit number one." She dropped the robe and my cock nearly jumped out of my pants at the site of Bella in a red and black corset with a pair of black thongs and those shoes. _Shit I won't be making it to the end of this fashion show. _

"I wantyou to sit back and enjoy the show…ok Master?" I just nodded at her. She pushed a button on the stereo and all of sudden Rihanna's S&M was blasting through the speakers.

**Na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na-na-na, come on**

**Na-na-na, come on **

**Come on, come on **

As the music started she swayed her hips to the beat and started moving closer to the pole. I couldn't force my eyes to look even if I'd wanted to. _Which I didn't. _

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Now the pain is pleasure, cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

She never took her eyes off mine as she wrapped that beautiful body around the pole. Every cell in my body was screaming for me to go grab her.

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**The affliction of the feeling, leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) **

**Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it **

**Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me**

She let go of the pole and began to sway her body towards me. _Dangerous move kitten. _

**Case I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me**

She veered off in her direction to me and grabbed my whip off the wall. She danced closer to me and laid the whip in my lap. _Very dangerous move kitten_.

**Na-na-na, Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it-like it, come on come on, come on (Na-na)**

**Come on, come on, come on **

**I like it-like it **

**Come on, come on, come on **

**I like it-like it **

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh-ohhh)**

**Case I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it **

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me**

That was going to be the last time she said that. Bella was in my lap at this point, rolling her hips all over my swollen cock. I flipped our bodies so that I was now hovering above her. I grabbed the remote to the stereo and silenced it quickly.

"Master, I still have a lot more clothes for you to see." She was batting her eyelashes as if she had no idea what she'd just done to me. I love it when she tries to play innocent.

"Isabella take off the thong and go stand on the wall." She looked as though she was debating the best way to pull them over the heels. _Ok fine, so the thong won't make it. _

I reached out and tore it from her body in one motion. She gasped and ran to the corner of the room. I came up behind her and placed both of her hands against the wall.

"Now kitten I could chain you to this wall, but I'd like to test your discipline. Let's see how long you can hold on to the wall shall we." I brought my hand around to cup her chin and bend her head back towards me.

When she was close enough to me, I brought my lips to hers and slid my tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly against my lips and I let the hand that was once under her chin roam down her body. I rubbed slowly down her stomach and she moaned.

"Mmm Master…please." I could see her hands starting to claw at the wall.

"Please what kitten? Oh would you like me to fuck you kitten…is that what's wrong?" I slid my hand lower and circled her clit with my fingers. "Just let go of the wall Isabella and I'll give you what you want." I pulled her closer to me so that her rear was pressed against my erection.

"Oh god…Master." Her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Just let go of the wall Isabella and I will take you to my bed and fuck you til you can't breathe." At my words she dropped her hands, turned to me and slammed her lips against mine.

Never breaking the kiss, I scoped her in my arms and carried her to our bed. After a few rounds with me she was spent. We rested for a while before getting dressed to go to the rez. Everyone knew she was coming and they were all very excited to see her. Harry, Sue and Old Quil hadn't seen her since we were kids.

We were in the car driving to the rez when I started to wonder if she would be comfortable there.

"Isabella, if this becomes too much for you at any time…tell me and we will leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"This is my family and they know all about or involvement in the lifestyle so fill free to call me Master tonight. Angela, Lindsey and Clair will be there too so you'll be in good company. Quil's grandfather always gets a kick out of hearing Quil call Claire, Mistress." I chuckled and she did too.

"I'll admit Master…I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone, but I'm excited too." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Isabella, everyone is going to love you. They pretty much already do, you just don't remember them." By this time we were pulling up at Harry and Sue's.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, we were greeted by Seth and Lindsey.

"Hello Sir**,**" Lindsey came over and shook my hand. I heard Bella giggling and I turned to see her and Seth locked in a tight embrace. He was whispering in her ear and she was blushing like a little girl.

"Isabella**.**" I called out and Seth released her. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Master; Seth was just asking if you liked the room." She explained.

"Well Seth can ask me that. Seth I've warned you about getting so close to my Isabella." He laughed.

"Aww come on Jake, you can't blame the woman for wanting to be near all this." He rubbed his hand down his chest and Bella giggled…again.

I knew it was beyond ridiculous for me to be jealous of Bella and Seth, but it made me uncomfortable that Bella was so comfortable being close to another Dom, even if it was Seth.

"Jacob, Bella you're here!" Sue came running out of the house and pulled Bella into her arms. "Oh my god, you're so beautiful! I made you some chocolate cake. When you were a little girl, you loved my chocolate cake." Bella just smiled and nodded.

We went inside and the small hose was packed with people. Sam and Leah, Paul and Emily, Seth and Lindsey, Quil and Claire, Embry and Angela, along with Harry and Old Quil were all inside.

"Lindsey, why don't sit at my feet tonight." Seth said and Lindsey quickly dropped to floor and sat down at his feet.

Angela was already on her knees beside Embry and Quil was seated in a chair with Claire in lap. I sat down on the couch beside Seth and Bella came over and sat in my lap.

"Don't you kids get too comfortable in there; we will be moving this party to the beach soon." Harry called out from the kitchen.

"So Jake, Seth told us he helped Bella change the playroom around a bit. Did you enjoy yourself?" Quil wiggled his eyebrows and Claire shook her head at him.

"I enjoyed myself quite a bit actually." That is all they need to know right now.

"So Bella, which one did you wear for him?" Seth asked.

"I wore the red and black." She winked at him.

"Oooo my favorite! You looked so good in that baby." He winked back and she giggled. _What the fuck did he just say?_

"How do you know how she looked in it, Seth?" Embry asked before I could get it out.

"Well she had to test it out on somebody." He relied and Bella started to shift in my lap.

"What does that mean? Isabella did you let Seth see you in lingerie?" I was quickly getting pissed.

"Master, I needed to try them on and Seth and I were already together…"

"You modeled my lingerie for Seth?" Oh yeah I'm definitely pissed.

"Jake come on man, you know it wasn't like that. I asked her to come shopping with me so I could see how the corsets would fit Lindsey." Seth was trying to explain but I was not interested.

I stood up causing Bella to stumble a bit because she'd been seated in my lap. Before she could completely lose her footing, Seth caught her in his arms.

"Get your hands off of her!" I shouted and pulled Bella close to me.

"Master you're over reacting. This is Seth we're talking about; you know there is nothing going on between the two of us." Bella was pleaded with me to calm down, but I couldn't.

"Jake man, are you crazy? You are not seriously getting jealous over Bella and Seth? Come on Jake, this doesn't make any sense man." Embry said.

I knew he was right but the jealous part of my brain was not allowing the rest of it to function at the moment.

"Alright everyone, let's head to the beach." Harry came in the room and quickly noticed everyone's posture changes. "Everything ok in here guys?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad, everything is fine. Let's get going to the beach." Seth grabbed Lindsey's hand and they were out the door.

"Master, you know there is nothing going on with me and Seth right? I mean you know I don't want anyone but you…right Master?"

"Of course I know that kitten. But you should have told me that you let Seth see you in those outfits. I'm not angry with you, but I'm still gonna kill Seth." I laughed and she smiled.

Truth be told the only thing I'd probably actually do to Seth is apologize. He is a good friend to me and always has been. I know he'd never try anything with Bella. For some reason whenever Bella was concerned; my protective side went into overdrive.

I kissed Bella on the lips softly, just to let her know everything was ok. "Come on now kitten. We have some really interesting tribal stories and I can't wait for you to hear them."

**There we have it my babies. I hope you guys enjoyed that…remember to look for chapter one of the outtake story later this week. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok everyone…sorry this chapter wasn't posted sooner but I was a bad girl and my beta punished me. Now I'm back…I am on a roll right now so there is no telling how many chapters you guys are going to get this week. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

Even though Jacob said he was feeling better about the whole situation with Seth, it was more than clear that he was not. During the remainder of the bonfire, Jacob made it a point to stay close to where Seth and I were. I couldn't understand this. Seth and Jacob were friends, why in the world ishe so jealous of us being close.

Other than that we'd had a really great time at the bonfire. Harry and Old Quil told the stories about how the tribe was descended from wolves. I joked with Jacob saying that that explained why they all ate like a pack of wild dogs. Sue told me about how Jacob and I use to play together on the beach as kids. Hearing her talk about how close we were almost brought tears to my eyes.

The night was winding down at this point and Harry had asked Jacob to take a look at his car because something was wrong. While I was waiting for him to finish, Seth asked if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. Here we were walking down the beach hand in hand…now that I think about that, it was really a bad idea.

"I'm sorry I gotcha in trouble tonight baby. I really didn't think Jake would be that angry." Seth said.

"Neither did I. I thought he was going to kill you. I mean he should know that neither of us would hurt him like that. I love him and I don't want anyone else." These are all things I thought Jacob would know already.

"I know you don't Bella and deep down Jacob knows it too. He's just a Dom and seeing his sub be this comfortable with another Dom is hard for him." At that statement right there I should have let Seth's hand go, but alas I'm an idiot.

"I thought Master would be happy that I had you. It means I spend less time with Alice, meaning less time with Edward. I thought that's what he wanted." I hadn't even noticed that Seth and I weren't holding hands anymore. His arm was now securely wrapped around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder.

At the time, I'd thought nothing of it. Looking back now, I realize my mistakes. Jacob came down the beach with a vengeance. Before either of us knew what was happening**,** Jacob punched Seth square in the face and pulled me away by my arm.

"Jacob, sweetheart what is going on?" Sue came out of the house, her eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing Sue, we're leaving." _Oh god he is so mad._

"Master, please…" I was going to try to calm him, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Shut up Isabella…do not say one more word!" His voice was stern and full of anger.

He pushed me in the car and before I knew it, we were speeding away.

"Isabella what the hell is wrong with you? Why were you all over Seth like that_?" Oh god…I am so being spanked when we get home. _

"Master I was just…"

"Did I tell you to speak? I know exactly what you were doing Isabella. You were behaving like a whore! Are you a whore Isabella? Would you like to fuck my best friend?" I had never seen him this angry before, it was starting to scare me. "Answer me Isabella!"

"I'm not a whore Master and I don't want Seth…not like that, I…"

"What the fuck do you mean…not like that?" _Oh shit_. "How exactly do you want him then, Isabella? Answer me damn it!" The tears were starting to flow from my eyes now. How could I have made him this angry?

"Master please…Seth is my friend. You know I'm not interested in him in that way. I love him as a friend Master." I was sobbing heavily now.

"A friend? Are you not friends with Embry, with Quil, even Emmett Cullen? And yet I've never seen you sit in their laps, hug them for long periods of time, snuggle on a couch with them, model lingerie for them, or take a romantic stroll down the fucking beach! All of these things I've seen you do with Seth!"

I could say nothing. He was right; I'd done all those things with Seth. But it was totally innocent; we didn't want each other in that way. Seth and I had a bond that even surpassed my bond with Emmett.

We pulled up at the house; Jacob parked quickly and then snatched me out of the car. Once we were inside, he stripped me of my clothes and almost threw me inside the playroom.

"I'd spank you right now Isabella, but I'd probably kill you if I did. I want you to sit right where you are and think about what you've done. I'm going to go take some of this anger out on my punching bag. When I'm done, then you'll get your spanking." He walked out of the room and I was left with nothing but my thoughts.

**JPOV**

I am so pissed! How could she do this to me? She is my sub and she's at a party being all lovey dovey with one of my best friends. Shit, I want to hit something right now. I knew that I couldn't punish Bella right now, not while my emotions were on edge like this. I could hurt her and that is something I promised to never do.

I was in my office, punching the crap out of my bag when my phone started to ring.

"_What!" _

"_Jake what the hell is wrong with you? Where is Bella?" Damn it Seth!_

"_There is nothing wrong with me and MY sub is in MY playroom. She is exactly where she belongs." _

"_What is she doing in there?" Is he serious right now?_

"_Whatever I want her to be doing!" Don't push me Seth. _

"_Jake man, you better not have hurt her! Did you spank her? Did you?" Still pushing it. _

"_I haven't yet but I am and it is absolutely none of your business!" _

"_The hell it isn't! You can't spank her for being with me!" _

"_I can spank her for whatever I want to spank her for! Don't ever tell me what to do with MY sub!" Seth is one of my best friends, but if he doesn't shut the hell up… _

"_Jake I swear…you touch her and I'm coming there to get her." What the fuck did he say? _

"_Seth if you come anywhere near MY house with plans on taking MY sub away, I'm gonna beat your ass. Best friend or not, don't interfere with this. I'm warning you." I hung up the phone because this conversation was more than over. _

I have no idea how long I stayed in there punching that bag. But with every hit I kept seeing it; Bella and Seth holding hands, Seth coming over here hugging Bella and kissing her neck, Bella and Seth walking down the beach tonight looking like teenagers in love. Shit. I really wanted to stop being angry, stop being jealous, but that possessive part of me kept screaming that Bella is mine. I don't want any man that close to her, especially another Dom.

I was calm enough now where I could spank Bella without hurting her any more than normal. I walked back into the playroom and she was still sitting on the floor, waiting for me.

"Isabella, go to my office…now!"

**BPOV**

Jacob hadn't been gone very long before I heard him screaming on the phone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was talking to Seth.

I did exactly what he said while I was stuck in his playroom. I thought…and thought and thought some more. I really could see Jacob's reasoning for being so upset, if he'd been that close to a sub I would have been angry too. But it was hard for me not to be close to Seth, we were really good friends and there was nothing romantic about it. Jacob was gone for quite some time after I heard him slam the phone down. It seemed like he had a lot of frustration to work through. I was so glad he hadn't told me to sit on my knees. I was already about to have a sore ass…really don't need sore knees to match.

He came back some time later and ordered me into his office. He'd told me that he'd never punish me in his playroom, because that room is for pleasure. I walked into his office and waited for him. When he came in he was carrying a long wooden paddle. _Oh thank goodness it isn't the cane. _

He sat down in his chair and just stared at me for a moment.

"Over my lap Isabella." That was not a question Bella…get moving!

I complied quickly. I really didn't want to prolong this any longer than necessary.

"Twenty-five licks Isabella." At least his voice was calm.

The first five licks were rather soft. I knew he was just trying to warm me up a bit. When he got to lick number six, he started to make them hard. By the time he got to lick number ten I was sobbing, for as hard as he was hitting me, he could have just used the cane. He was still angry that much was obvious from the force behind his swats. When he finally got to number 25, I don't even know the right words to describe how heavily I was sobbing.

When he was finished he did my after care and kissed my forehead, but he never looked at me. I knew exactly what that meant. He is still not over it. _Ok Bella…fix it. _I was on my knees in front him so, what better way to fix it.

"Master, I'm so sorry that I made you angry tonight. Please let me make you feel better." I rubbed my hands up his thighs and he stopped me….he stopped me?

"Master?" _Please don't do this Jacob…please. _

"Not in here kitten, let's go to the bedroom." _Oh…he called me kitten!_

I followed him out of his office and into our bedroom. He motioned for me to lie down on the bed. I did what he said immediately.

"On all fours Isabella." Oooo…yes! "I have some more frustration I need to get out. And since I have boxed and I have spanked you, it seems there is only one way for me to let this out." _Oh yeah let it out baby. _

**Yep I'm stopping right there, because I'm evil like that. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok since it seems that everyone is in agreement over the fact that I'm evil; I have decided that I will not make you guys wait any longer. Yes I love you that much. Since I finally let my beta have her cookie….she took me off punishment and now we can get back to regular updates. But seriously, my little girl turned five this week and planning her party has taken up my week. It is over now and I am back. Woo Hoo!**

**Also I normally do this every chapter and I'm just realizing that I haven't done it in a while. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, we have reached 440 reviews on and that really makes me smile. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so much. I'm enjoying writing it for you. Ok I'm going to shut up now and let you get to reading. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**JPOV**

How the hell did this happen? One minute I'm getting ready to have my beautiful Isabella and the next nothing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take her…I didn't want to. This situation with Seth was bothering me a lot more than it should.

"Isabella go to bed." I sat down on the bed.

"But Master, I thought you wanted to…"

"I said go to bed!" She ran out of my room crying.

That night changed everything. It's been a week since that night and things between Bella and I have never been worse.

We have barely spoken. I haven't even seen the inside of my playroom and Bella has spent every night in her bed. I can't lie and say that I don't miss feeling her body next to mine and I needed to find a way to make this better.

My relationship with Seth wasn't any better. We hadn't talked either although he continued to have a relationship with Bella. I knew for a fact that they had lunch together twice this week; once they were accompanied by Embry and Leah.

I decided to come home early from work today so that Bella and I could talk. Today was Friday so technically it'sa "play day" although Bella and I had done no play at all.

When I walked inside the house, I smelled food. I knew Bella was preparing dinner. I walked in the kitchen and there she was wearing nothing but an apron and her collar. Even when I was being a total jackass, Bella was still the perfect submissive.

I was not wrong for punishing Bella for her behavior withSeth, but I was wrong to let things go on this long. I walked up behind her and pulled her hair. She jumped because she hadn't even heard me come in.

"Hello Isabella." I rubbed my nose down her neck and she moaned.

"He…Hello Master." She stuttered out.

"I've missed you Isabella. It's been hell not having you in my bed or in my playroom. How much do you love your Master Isabella?" I kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you with all my heart Master. I've missed you so much." She turned to face me. "Master I'm so sorry for what happened. I was out of line for the way I behaved. Seth and I talked and we will pull back on the affection part of our friendship." I slammed my lips into hers.

"Isabella turn the food off. We will eat later, I need you." She quickly turned off everything and I practically dragged her to my playroom.

Once we were inside neither of us spoke. She just went over to the table and got on all fours. It was like she knew I wanted to pick up where we left off. I positioned myself behind her and slammed into her fast and hard. She let out a quick 'yelp' and stretched herself out further.

I reached out and pulled her hair roughly from behind. "I've missed you so much Isabella. And even though you've been angry with me; your body has been calling to me kitten. I could hear it. You've needed me." She moaned loudly at my words.

"I don't ever want to see another man's hands all over you like that again. I don't care if it's Seth or not. You are mine Isabella!" I continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Yours Master…only yours." She moaned.

"All of you is mines! Mine to own, mine to protect, mine to punish and mine to love. Do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes Master…ah…all of me…oh god…yours!" She was mine, every part of her and I knew this.

We went on like this for quite a while until I finally allowed her to cum. After that I made her cm several more times, much to her satisfaction and my own. We'd been a part too long and I didn't like things being this way between us. Once we were done and the playroom was all clean, we snuggled in bed together for the most peaceful night's sleep either of us has had in weeks.

I woke up early this morning and decided that perhaps Bella would like some breakfast. Even though it was still a play day, it is ok for the Master to treat his sub**,** especially after she's had a long night like Bella had last night.

I made her favorite breakfast of homemade French toast with powdered sugar, turkey bacon and apple juice. As I was putting everything on a plate to take upstairs**,** my cell phone started to ring on the counter. I saw that it was Seth calling. I'd been avoiding his phone calls and visits for the last week. But now since things are ok between Bella and me I'll talk to him.

"_Hello." _

"_Jake damn I can't believe you finally answered." He chuckled. _

"_Yeah I figured it was time to go ahead and talk this through. If you were any other Dom, I'd just beat the shit out of you and call it day. But you're my best friend Seth." _

"_And you're mine. Listen Jake__**,**__ I just wanted to apologize. I never meant to disrespect you and you know I don't want Bella like that. And even if I did, you have her Jake…mind, body and soul. I know you're a jealous guy by nature…me too. But you gotta trust in her love for you." _

"_I do trust Bella, Seth. But there's a line, even when it comes to my best friend and you were way over that line Seth. I know you love Bella and I know you guys have this special friendship. But you've got to tone down the affection. A few hugs every now and then is fine, but the two of you were way too close for my liking. This is the one and only time I'm going to have this conversation with you Seth. I don't want to keep Bella from you, but if you can't respect my wishes…"_

"_No hey I respect it. I'm a Dom too so I get it. Lindsey really made me think when she asked me how I'd feel if it'd been you and her behaving like that. I over stepped my boundaries and I apologize. This is not easy for me to say, so forgive me already so we can move on." I laughed. _

"_Alright Seth we're cool man." _

"_Woo! That's great; this whole thing has been driving me crazy. Bella's been so depressed lately. How are you two doing now?" His question was one of pure concern. I could see that. _

"_We made up last night, but we've still got some things to talk about. Speaking of which, I was just about to take Bella her breakfast." I told him._

"_Oh shit I'm sorry man. Go ahead and feed her and I'll talk to you later. It's good to have ya back Jake." I could hear the smile in his voice. _

"_Yeah you too man. Later." I hung up the phone, grabbed Bella's food and ran upstairs. _

When I walked into our bedroom, I saw that Bella was still sleeping comfortably. I sat the food on the nightstand, leaned over and began planting kisses down the side of her jaw.

"Wake up Isabell-la." I sang in her ear and she chuckled.

"Mmm**,** good morning Master." She stretched a bit and then slowly opened her eyes.

"I made you breakfast. I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed." She smiled.

"Thank you Master." I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No problem." I grabbed the food off the stand and placed it in her lap. She dove in quickly. "Isabella, I was also hoping we could talk while you eat and I want you to speak freely during this conversation."

"Yes Master."

"Isabella, do you feel as though there is something missing from our relationship? I mean, would you like to have play partners?" She looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Play partners? No of course I don't! Why would you think I'd want that? Is that what you want?" She asked.

"No, that's not what I want at all. And I knew you didn't want anyone else, I just needed to hear you say it. That and I love putting you on the spot." I winked and she laughed.

"Glad I could provide you with some amusement this morning Master." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes well I find you quite entertaining at times. Anyway, I wanted to discuss everything that happened between you and Seth. Isabella you are never to behave that way with another man EVER again. If you do, I will take it to mean that you are no longer happy with me and wish to be someone else's sub. You know I am a jealous Dom and I do not wish to share you under any circumstances. Is that understood?" She simply nodded. Her eyes had darkened and I knew she was getting turned on by this. Bella loved my possessive side.

"I love you Bella and you are much more than just a sub to me. I want youto always be mine. The thought of sharing you with any other man is something I can't handle." I slid my hand underneath the covers and began to massage her clit. She moaned. "The thought of someone else touching you like this, making you moan like this. Do you think any other Dom can makeyou feel the way I do? Answer me Isabella!"

"No Master!" I continued to rub circles around her clit.

"Finish you breakfast!" I let her go, grabbed the fork from her hand and fed her breakfast. She seemed to enjoy it, as did I. Now I see why she likes feeding me so much. I'll have to do this for her more often.

Once she was done with breakfast, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was in there for all of ten minutes before I decided to go join her. When I opened the shower door she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Master! Oh my god, you scared me half to death. Is everything alri…" She looked down and saw that everything below was far from alright. I needed to feel her.

I stepped into the shower without a word, picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She reached her hand down and guided me inside her slowly. She was soaking wet for me and it wasn't because of the water either. She reached up and grabbed a hold of the shower rod with both hands as I pumped in and out of her.

"Ah…oh…mmm…ooo Master! So good…oh…ah right there. Mmmm." Those were the only sounds other than my own moans and grunts that could be heard coming from the bathroom.

"Master please, I'm so close. I need to c-cum…ah…please." I dropped her legs and slid out of her. She whined at the loss of contact, but it was brief. I dropped to my knees, shoved two fingers inside her and worked her clit with my tongue.

"Ah yes Master…oooo more, please…fuck!" It only took a few minutes of this before she came and I savored everything she offered me.

Once she came down from her high**,** she started to wash my body. When she reached the place I wanted her most she wasted no time taking me into her mouth. I stumbled into the wall behind me at the feeling of her lips wrapped around me. I wrapped her hair around my wrist and pushed her head further down so she could take all of me.

"You started this, so do it right." When I hit the back of her throat she relaxed it and continued to take me. My girl was getting sooo good at this.

"Ah Isabella…fuck! That's it**,** make me cum kitten." She moaned around my cock and it was my undoing. I came and she swallowed every drop. I thought she was going to stand up, but to my surprise she resumed sucking. The water in the shower was going cold, but at this point I could care less.

Once she'd accomplished what she'd set out to do, I pulled away from her and made her face the wall. She did so with a smile because she knew what was coming for her. I slid myself deep inside and if I thought she was wet before, it was nothing compared to the way she felt now.

"You're so wet. Who is it for kitten?"

"You Master…oh only for you!" You can imagine what happened after that. Let's just say that after that shower we were both completely spent.

It was still pretty early in the day and Bella wanted to go to the rez and spend some time with Sue. It was Sunday, so I knew everyone would be there having one of Sue's amazing Sunday dinners. I agreed and we dressed and headed out.

When we arrived at the rez, everyone was there as I'd suspected. Seth greeted Bella with a simple hug and managed to go the entire dinner without calling her baby. When dinner was over Bella asked if we could stay for a while so she could have some girl time with Leah, Angela, Sue and Emily. I of course agreed**;** we'd had a rough week and we both needed this time with our friends.

The boys and I went into Harry's garage and he proceeded to scold me and Seth for almost letting something come between us. He said that I should have trusted Seth as a friend and he told Seth that he never should have crossed that line with Bella. Even though Seth and I had already patched things up, Harry had to get his two cents in on the matter. We were all use to this, so no one said anything.

We re-joined the ladies in the house after a while and they were gossiping like…well like women. I let Bella enjoy herself for another hour then told her that it was time to go. We said goodbye to everyone and quickly went on our way.

"Did you enjoy yourself today Isabella?" I knew she had, but it was still polite to ask.

"Yes Master. I had a great time. We have got to visit them more often." She giggled and I knew that meant she heard some juicy stuff while chatting with the ladies.

"Are you too tired to play more tonight?"

"Yes Master I am. Could we resume play tomorrow please?" I laughed.

"Of course we can kitten. I'll still want you just as bad in the morning although Monday isn't a play day." I reminded her.

"Master I'm ready to go 24/7. I mean if you are." I wanted to jump up and down and do a happy dance right.

"Of course I'm ready. This makes me very happy Isabella. Are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this?" I wanted no doubts on this matter.

"I'm sure Master. I've always wanted 24/7. I just needed to get comfortable." She sounded very sure, which was all I needed to hear.

"Very well then, you already know what I expect of you Isabella so there is no need to go over that. Is there?"

"No Master."

"Everything will remain as it is on play days. The only difference will be that now you are to be in my bed every night. Your bed will now be used for punishments. I want to cut down on your spankings now that we are 24/7. From now on spankings will only be administered if extreme punishment is necessary."

"Yes Master." We were pulling up to the house now.

"Very good, now let's get inside and go to bed." We went inside and headed straight for the bedroom. She removed my clothes and then her own before we climbed into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately and I was not far behind.

My week of hell was over andI had my friend back**.** Bella and I have now moved on to a 24/7 D/s relationship. Things are definitely going my way. I think it's time for a major change around here. I just hope Bella says yes…

**There it is everyone. I hope that you enjoyed that. What do you think Jake is talking about? Come on you guys aren't stupid, you know where this is headed! Give me your thoughts on this chapter. You know nothing makes me happier than hearing from all of you. **

**BTW…I know you guys are still waiting on the outtake. It is coming, I promise. Patience my angels. **

**Ok I haven't done this in a while. **

**Story Rec: The Alpha's Imprint **

**By: dorme99**

**I know many of you are already reading it, if you aren't then do it! It is an awesome story and it's written by one of my favorite people in the fan fiction world. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again everyone. Ok so my wonderful amazing Master is away on some business and I miss him sooo much. The good thing about this is I have more time to update for you guys. When I'm done spoiling you guys perhaps I'll go give my other stories some much needed attention. They have been severely neglected. Well enjoy my babies. **

**BTW…no you are not going to find out what Jacob wants to change in this chapter. Don't get excited. You guys have to work for that. I know, I'm evil…thanks. (smiles) **

**Disclaimer: It's not mines. She owns it…we all know this. **

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Damn it Bella! Would you bring your ass out of there? I want to see what it looks like!" Leah shouted from outside my dressing room. I was shopping for an outfit for the upcoming play party at the Cullen's house this weekend.

"Alright Leah. I'm coming hold on a sec." I was trying on outfit number three and this was definitely the one. It was a black and red all leather dress that stopped right at my thighs. _Jacob is going to love this!_

We received the invitation to the play party two weeks ago, the night we returned home from Sue's. Neither of us had noticed at the time, but it had been placed under the mat near the door. I remember the conversation we had about it that morning.

**Flashback**

"Isabella we got an invite today." I was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and Jacob came into the kitchen holding a letter.

"Who is it from Master?" Alice's wedding wasn't even planned yet so I knew it couldn't be that.

"The Cullens are having a play party in a few weeks. Would you like to go kitten?" I really did want to. I haven't been to one in so long and getting to go with Jacob would be great.

"I'd like to go Master, yes." He smiled.

"Alright my pet. We'll go then." I bit my lip nervously.

"What's the matter Isabella?"

"Master do you think it's a good idea for us to go to this? I mean with everything that just happened with Seth." I didn't want to be in another fight with him.

"It will be fine Isabella. You won't be getting that close to any of the Doms at this party."

"Ok but…"

"Isabella, we are 24/7 now. That makes me feels a little better about things. I'll keep the jealousy and possessive at bay." I grinned and came to stand in front of him.

"But I like my jealous, possessive, sexy Master." I took his earlobe between my teeth.

"Kitten, stop that now. I have to go to work this morning. So quit it." He pulled away and I pouted.

"You're so sweet kitten. I have to go now. I'll see you when I get home."

"Am I allowed to wear clothes while you're at work Master? I mean I don't really want to walk around all day like this." I pointed to my naked body and he chuckled.

"You may wear clothes while I'm gone. That reminds me…what are your plans today?"

"Today is a light one Master. The house is clean so I don't have to do that. I'll probably just sit around and do some writing today." I told him.

"That's nice kitten. You're always more relaxed after you write. I want you to relax today and write all you want. And when I get home…well I'm sure you can guess." He winked and I giggled.

Just like that he was out the door.

**End of Flashback **

Since Jacob and I decided to move forward with a 24/7 relationship things have been much better. I haven't seen his jealous side in a while, although Mr. Possessive makes constant appearances, much to my satisfaction. There is just something about hearing Jacob say "Mine…only mine" that just gets me all fired up.

"Bella I swear if I have to come in there after you…" Leah effectively pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, ok here I come!" I stepped out of the room and she just stared at me. "What? Does it look bad?" Well damn, I thought I looked pretty good.

"Bella, my brother is going to jump you the minute he sees that. You look awesome!" I laughed.

"Aww hell Leah! You had me thinking something was wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Belly pop…you look great. Now let's get it and get the hell out of here." I nodded and went back in the dressing room to change my clothes.

After I paid for the clothes, Leah and I headed out for some Chinese.

"Hello ladies…welcome to Shangri-La. A table for two?" The hostess at the door greeted us.

"Yes**,** just two please…thanks." She nodded and led us to our table. We sat down and ordered quickly.

"So Bella is Jake really ok with this whole play party thing?"

"Leah, Jake is fine. He's not worried about anything happening there." _I hope…_

"So what exactly happens at these parties?"

"Play parties are normally always held at a private house. Most of them are invite only. There are scenes that are done in public and some that are done only in private rooms. Most of them have private rooms for couples who'd like to play privately while there." Leah was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"So basically it's a party where there are a bunch of people having sex with each other and watching other people have sex." I chuckled.

"Something like that yes. It's also a social event. It's a great place to meet other people in the lifestyle." I was going to say more but then my phone started to ring.

"_Hello Master." I smiled when I saw it was him calling. _

"_Hello Isabella. How is the shopping coming?"_

"_I'm all done Master. Leah and I are just having lunch." _

"_Oh Leah is with you?" He asked. _

"_Yes Master. I wanted to take her for a ride in my new car." Jacob had finally started to let me go places without a driver. I was so glad he was starting to get over the accident, although I'd never expected him to by me a car. _

"_I see. Well I want you to be careful driving Leah home and coming home yourself. I don't want a repeat of the last time you two were in a car alone together." He chuckled but I knew he was very serious. _

"_Yes Master." _

"_I'm leaving work in a few minutes so I should be home when you get there. I'll stop and pick up some dinner for myself; so don't worry about having to cook for me tonight." _

"_Thank you Master." _

"_You're welcome. Now I'll let you get back to your lunch with le-le and I'll see you at home." _

"_Goodbye Master." I said. _

"_Goodbye Isabella and call me after you drop Leah off at home." _

"_Yes Master." He hung up and so did I. _

"What?" Leah was staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"I just don't get it Bella. That would kill me if I had to do it to Sam. Yes Master, no Master, whatever would please you Master." I laughed.

"And that is why you aren't a sub. Leah I know you don't understand it, but I'm happy. This is what makes me happy."

"I know, I know. I'll just never understand you and Angela. Now Claire I get." She chuckled.

"I bet you do. You'd be the perfect Domme Leah." We both laughed.

"Nah I couldn't do it. Sam has a dominant personality too. He'd never let me walk all over him like Claire does Quil. Besides it's not our thing, but I understand the draw you guys have to it." By this time we were both finished eating. We gathered our things, paid and left.

"So you and Sam got any plans tonight?" I asked while we were driving back to her place.

"Yeah we're babysitting Sam's niece Hanna. I love seeing him with her. It's so sweet to watch." She sighed dreamingly.

"Oh that's nice. I have no idea what Jake and I are doing tonight." We drove the rest of the way in silence. When pulled up at Leah's she got out said goodbye and walked away. I immediately pulled out my phone.

"_Isabella." Wow Jake…nice way to answer. _

"_I've dropped Leah off Master and I'm on my way home."_

"_Very well kitten. I'll be waiting for you." We ended the call and I made my way home. _

I made it home in record time. I may have broken a few traffic laws to do it, but I was so tired. I wanted to be home in my bed with my Jacob. When I walked inside the house it was so quiet. _Jake must be upstairs._ I walked up the steps and into our bedroom. There he was on the bed holding two glasses of white wine.

"Welcome home kitten." I smiled and went to join him in bed.

"Hi Master. What's all this about?" I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You've been shopping with Leah all day. I thought you might like to relax tonight. I know you've been dying to see Charlie St. Cloud again, so I got it for us." I smiled.

"Thank you. I really did love that movie. It's so good Master, you are going to love it." I snuggled closer to him and he started the movie.

"Do I get to see what you bought back for the play party?"

"Nope…not until it's time to go to it." He chuckled.

"You know I could just make you show it to me right now."

"You could, but you're not gonna." I teased.

"Oh kitten…you're playing with fire." I laughed.

"I'm only teasing Master. I really want my outfit to be a surprise."

"Then I'll wait Isabella." I kissed him again.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and we both snuggled closer as the movie started…finally.

**As you guys can tell this was a filler chapter. We hadn't really seen Bella and Leah together in a while so it was time. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Ok I have to go now. The Vampire Diaries is coming on soon. I have a few things I need to get done before it does and if I don't get my Damon fix for the week, you guys aren't getting another chapter for a month!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I know it's been longer than you guys are used to but I've been on vacation for the last week. The Bahamas is sooo beautiful…just so you know. I'm home now so here we go. The Play Party: Part 1. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 26**

**JPOV**

"Isabella! I already don't really want to go to this damn play party and now you are taking forever to come out of the damn bathroom!" She'd been in there for over an hour doing who knows what.

"I'm sorry Master. I'll be out in a second…keep your pants on!" What?

"Really Isabella? Are you really…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean that." I could hear her chuckling from the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile.

While I continued to wait for her to come out of the room, I looked over at the mirror to check my own appearance. At my Bella's request I was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. She'd initially picked out one that was filled with holes but there was no way in hell I was wearing that crap.

**Flashback**

"_**Oh come on Master, you look so cute." I looked like an idiot. **_

"_**Isabella, puppies are cute. I am a man. I'm not wearing this shirt." She purposely waited until two days before this thing to show me what she bought for me. She knew we wouldn't have time to go get anything else before the party. **_

"_**If you wear the shirt…I'll let you grab my boob." She winked and chuckled. **_

"_**Isabella, any time I want to grab your boob…I'll just do it." She laughed. **_

"_**Alright Master, you win. But at least wear the pants. I think you look so sexy in them. They make me want to ravish you." She wrapped her arms around my neck. **_

"_**And you will ravish me as soon as that play party is over." She smiled. **_

"_**Whatever pleases you Master." She brought her lips to mine softly. "Mmm your lips taste so good. Permission to ravish you right now Master?" I chuckled. **_

"_**Permission granted." **_

**End of Flashback**

So here I am getting ready to go to a play party hosted by the family of the one man I hate. I know hate is a strong word but trust me it's accurate.

"Ok Master…I'm ready." Finally.

"Well come on out kitten. Let me look at you." She stepped out of the bathroom and I swear I wanted to lock her in my playroom and never let her out. "Kitten you look…I mean…damn it!" I pulled her body to mine and crushed our lips together.

When we finally broke the kiss she was gasping for air.

"So I take it you like my outfit Master?"

"You are so beautiful kitten. I love it. However you do realize that dressed like that I might not let you out of my sight tonight, right?"

"Master is that a threat or a promise?" I pulled her body as close to mines as was possible.

"It is whatever I want it to be." I took her earlobe between my teeth and she shivered.

"Can we be late for the party…please?" I chuckled.

"No kitten. We talked about this now. No play until after the party."

"But Master…"

"No Isabella! Now let's go. Quil and Claire are waiting for us downstairs." She pouted. "Aww my kitten looks so cute when she pouts. Here is another thing I know you're going to love. Stephanie and Scott will be at the party. I ran into Scott at the gas station yesterday." Bella rolled her eyes and gentle pulled away from me.

"I hate them!"

"No you don't kitten." Stephanie and Scott were what we call a switch couple. They alternate between who is the dominant and who is the submissive one in the relationship. They both have the tendencies of each so it works for them.

"Master she is crazy! 'Oh my god Bellllaaa you look so amazing!' What is Jacob doing to you in that playroom of his?' As if that is any of her fucking business." I smacked her on the backside.

"Langue Isabella. You only have to talk to her for a few minutes. We are trying to close this deal with Scott's company and if you can get her onboard then she can get him onboard."

"But Master I don't want to." She pouted.

"Aww kitten that's so cute. You think you have a choice." She narrowed her eyes and I couldn't help laughing.

"HEY YOU TWO MIND MOVING YOUR ASSES?" Quil called from downstairs.

"Let's go Master before I STRANGLE QUIL." She made sure that last part was loud enough for him to hear. I could hear him chuckling from downstairs.

We walked downstairs and Claire and Quil were sitting on the sofa waiting. Quil was dressed similar to myself except his leather pants were red and he was wearing his collar. Clair, always needing to be the showstopper was dressed in a two piece red leather short set. Her red leather boots stopped right at the top of her thighs below her butt. I had to admit she looked good too.

"Wow Clair you look amazing!" Bella said as we moved further inside the room.

"I was just about to say the same to you. Bella you're a knockout!" They were smiling widely at each other.

"Jake you look…" Freakin idiot.

"Quil don't even think about it man. I swear if you tell me I look good in these pants…I'll kill you." Both of the girls chuckled. "Moving on. As soon as Embry and Angela get here we can leave."

"They aren't coming man. Angela's been sick for the last few days and Embry won't come without her." Quil explained.

"Isabella, why didn't you tell me Angela was sick?"

"I talked to her yesterday Master and she said it was just a bug. She told me she was already starting to feel a little better. I'll go check on her tomorrow." I nodded. I knew how important Angela was to Bella. I wanted her to know that if her friends or family need her she is always free to comfort them.

"Well since Ang and Em aren't coming let's get the hell out of here. Now Quil you are going to be on your best behavior tonight or I'm going to bury the heel of this boot into your chest. Is that understood?" I always love watching Claire and Quil.

"Yes Mistress…I'll be on my best behavior." He pouted.

"Good boy." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Isabella, you remember your rules for tonight, yes?" I knew she did, but I still had to be sure.

"Yes Master."

"What are they?"

"I am not to speak to any Doms I do not know without your permission. When speaking with Doms I do know the conversation is to remain in the friend realm only. If it varies away from that I am to end the conversation immediately and come find you. I may watch whatever scenes I like but I'm not allowed to participate as you do not wish to share me with anyone else. Basically I'm to conduct myself in the best manner possible because my failure to do so is a direct reflection on you." She let out a breath when she was done.

"Very good Isabella. But you forgot one. What is the most important rule for tonight?"

"Oh right. If I feel uncomfortable at any point tonight and wish to leave I am to safe word immediately so that you can remove me from the situation and take care of my needs." She smiled.

"That's my sweet girl. Come here Isabella." I leaned in to kiss her but Claire put her hand up to stop me.

"Yeah as much as we love watching the two of you suck face; Caius is outside waiting with the limo." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go everyone." We all headed out, got in the limo and headed to Cullen's house.

**Ok I know that was just a little tease but the rest of the play party is coming soon…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Have you missed me? I sure hope so…I missed you guys. I'm going to stop this right here because I know you guys have been waiting forever on this chapter so here go: The Play Party-Part 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it and it's not me…**

**Chapter 26**

JPOV

"So why exactly are we going to a play party at the Cullen house?" Claire asked.

"Because we were invited and it'd be impolite not to go when we're perfectly capable of doing so." I replied.

"Fine**,** but what's taking so long? Shouldn't we be there by now?" She was tapping her foot on the floor of limo impatiently.

"I guess he's taking the long way." I told her. "Kitten are you alright?" I noticed that Bella had been extremely quiet during most of the ride.

"I'm fine Master, just a little worried I guess. I have no idea why they invited us to this party**,** but I'm starting to feel like the reason is nothing good."

"Well don't you worry about anything. I told you if you feel uncomfortable at all safe word and we're gone." She nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"Permission to speak Mistress?" Claire nodded her head at Quil. "I'm with Bella. I think Edward Cullen is behind this whole thing. I mean from what I've heard**,** Alice doesn't even like play parties." I looked down at Bella.

"That's true Master. Alice hasn't been to a play party in years. She hates to see Doms and Dommes with multiple subs. And with her and Jasper getting married soon, she hates the very idea of swinging. So why she would throw a play party is beyond me."

"Isabella if you knew she hated play parties why didn't you mention it before?"

"I just wasn't thinking Master. I'm sorry."

"It's alright kitten. We'll talk about it later. Listen I don't know what or even if there is a plan in the works here. But we came to have a good time so let's just do that." Everyone nodded.

By this time we were pulling up to Edward Cullen's mansion. The long drive way was lit brightly and the drive way itself was filled with limos and luxury cars. When Edward Cullen threw a party our entire BDSM community happily attended. We exited the limo quickly and walked the short distance to the front door. When we got to the door, the Cullen's "bodyguard" was in position.

"Good evening Master Jacob, Mistress Claire." He greeted.

"Good evening Felix." We both said together.

"Go right in and enjoy your night." He opened the door and we all stepped inside.

The house was a sight to see. All around the room were Doms and Dommes with their collard subs. Some were seated at their Masters' feet and others were standing respectfully by their Masters' side. It seemed most of the un-collard subs were in a section all their own chatting it up with perspective owners.

As we walked deeper into the house, Claire and Quil split from us to go their own way. As we continued to explore we saw several rooms marked off. Some of the labels were Fire play, Artistic Cutting, Knife Play, Flogging, and Artistic rope play.

"Isabella the scenes will be starting later. Are there any you'd like to observe?" She bit her lip as she looked around at each of the doors.

"I'd like to watch the fire play Master."

"Alright we'll keep our ears open for when it begins. Let's go mingle for a bit." As soon as we walked back into the main part of the house, we were greeted by Alice and Jasper. Alice was wearing a purple leather skirt and a black leather corset. Jasper had his blonde hair slick straight and was wearing black leather pants and a black shirt that said 'I want to get chocolate nasty' no doubt Emmett bought him that shirt.

"Jacob, Bella…it's good to see you here." Jasper reached out and I shook his hand.

"It's good to be here. Thank you for the invite." I said.

"Oh you know Alice can't have a party without her Bella. Have you guys looked in any of the rooms yet?"

"No but we have plans to watch some fire play later."

"Oh great! Alice and I will be doing that scene."

"Alice, I didn't know you were into fire play." Bella said in shock.

"It's something new Jasper and I have been trying and he wants to show off how well I've been doing." Alice smiled.

"When you're done there you should come help with my scene." I reluctantly turned toward the voice of Edward Cullen. Surprisingly he was alone.

"Hello Edward."

"Jacob. Hello Isabella." He smiled and she blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Tanya tonight?" Maybe if he found her, he'd keep his eye off Bella.

"She caught a virus from work. That's the risk of being an elementary school teacher. Kids are always sick." He chuckled.

"And what exactly did you mean by come help you with your scene?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Tanya and I were supposed to do the wax play scene tonight. Since she's not here, I was wondering if maybe you'd allow me to use Isabella." He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked before I could. "You're not seriously asking Jacob to allow you to borrow is sub?"

"Isabella has done wax play with me before. She knows I wouldn't hurt her." Bella tightened her grip on my forearm as if silently asking me to stay calm.

"Edward, aren't there any un-collard subs that could do this scene with you?" Bella asked.

"Well none that would do it correctly."

"Ok what about another collard sub. There has to be someone else here that is experienced in wax play." She pleaded.

"Yes Isabella but none that have done it with me. Please I don't have time to convince someone else that they can trust me. You and I have done this together before. It's just wax play…we're not having sex." I wanted so badly to kill him right now.

"Master…I don't want to do this." Bella looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Then you don't have to. I'm sorry Edward but Isabella is not allowed to play with other Doms…any kind of play. I hope you find someone to help you out though."

"Jacob please…I am in a bind here. I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to her. Wax play is more about art than sex you know that. You can be in the room the entire time." He smiled that annoying ass crooked smile.

"She doesn't want to do it."

"Because she thinks it will displease you if she does. But Bella loves wax play…I mean she always loved it when I did it." I knew what he was doing and I was not in the mood for this crap.

"Isabella." I began, never taking my eyes off Edward. "If you'd like to help Edward with the scene it's perfectly fine with me."

"Master…may I speak with you please?" Isabella grabbed my hand.

"You two can step into one of the rooms; no one is using them yet." Alice nodded towards one of the empty rooms and we stepped inside.

"Permission to speak freely Master?" She asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Go ahead Isabella."

"Master why are you okaying this? You said I wasn't allowed to play with anyone else and I know you don't want me playing with Edward. Why are you saying its ok?"

"He's goading me Isabella. If I say you can't he'll swear it's because the two of you have a past and I'm worried about something happening between you two. Why didn't you tell me you liked wax play? It wasn't on your list."

"I'd taken it off shortly after I'd ended things with Edward. The other Doms I was playing with didn't have the skill Edward did and I didn't enjoy it. So I just took it off." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that.

"Go do the scene Isabella. Before you ask me why**,** I can tell you want to. Just do it."

"Fine." She walked out of the room and I followed. "I'll do the scene Edward…with Jacob." _Wait…what? _

"Isabella…we've never done wax play before."

"But you've done it with other subs right Master?" She gave me an evil smirk.

"Yes I have but..."

"Then I trust you with me. If the scene needs to be done, you and I will do it together. I'm yours Master and I don't need another Dom for anything. And if they need me in a wax scene, then I need my Master." She leaned in and kissed me hard. We went on like this until someone cleared their throat.

"Well then I guess Bella and Jacob will be doing the scene together. Edward now you can be in charge of training the new Doms on the proper way to flog. You can use any sub for that." Jasper chuckled.

Bella and I walked back out to the party. We were immediately greeted by Scott and Stephanie. Stephanie was dress in an all-black leather dress with a pair of black boots. Scott was dress in all black as well as was covered as usual in chains.

"Bellllaaa, look at you! You look beautiful! Jacob what are you doing to her in that playroom of yours?" I could not hide my laughter.

"Hi Step, Scott. How you guys enjoying the party?" Bella was trying not to sound irritated but it was clear that she was.

"We're having a great time. We're gonna check out the knife play scene in a bit. What about you two?" Scott asked.

"We'll be demonstrating in the wax play scene tonight." I replied.

"Really? Well we'll have to check that out. See you guys later." They walked away and we continued to look around…

**Ok now this was or introduction into the play party. The good stuff is coming in the next two chapters. Tell me what you'd like to see first Bella and Jacob in wax play or Rosalie and Emmett in fire play? Whatever you want shall be done. Tell me quickly and I'll have the next chapter posted for you tomorrow. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I know I'm horrible and you're all really mad at me because this chapter is so late. But you shall be rewarded. I'm posted the fire play chapter and the first chapter of the outtake tomorrow. See how I make things up to you. You guys have spoken therefore we shall see Jacob and Bella first. **

**Also there is a link on my profile with a photo of wax play. The fire play link will be posted after the fire play chapter. I promise it's nothing graphic but I wanted to give you guys a visual since so many of you are unfamiliar with the lifestyle. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine people. We have been through this many times before. **

**Chapter 27**

**JPOV**

"He did what?" Emmett screamed as Bella explained to him how Edward tried to get her to do the wax play scene with him. "Edward is a complete idiot."

"I can't believe he thought you'd do a wax play scene with him. I mean I may not like you but even I knew that wouldn't happen." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing? I thought Jasper and Alice were doing the fire play?" I asked.

"They were but Alice changed her mind. She's too nervous about doing it in front of other people." Emmett chuckled. "But we're just setting things up right now. We want to see you and Bella first."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm really nervous too. I mean Jacob and I have never done wax play together. Now the first time we do it will be in a room full of our friends. I'm nervous and excited." I was about to say something but I saw Jasper walking towards us.

"Hey guys everyone is ready. Are you two ready to get started?" I looked at Bella and she simply nodded.

"Jasper will you tell Alice that Bella will need a bra and panty set. White if she has it."

"Oh she has it." He chuckled "I'll have her bring them to you." He walked down the hall and Bella and I proceeded to go into the room that was labeled for us.

The room was huge. There was a Queen sized bed in the middle of the room and it was covered in a black quilt. The quilt was covered with a clear plastic cover. There was a large mirror against one of the walls. And the multicolored candles were lined up on a table beside the bed.

"How do you feel Isabella?" I watched her as she took in the scene of the room.

"I'm doing better now that it's just the two of us. I'm looking forward to doing this with you. But why do I need the bra and panty set Master?" I chuckled.

"Isabella did you really think I was going to allow you to be completely naked for this?" She laughed.

"I guess I should have known you wouldn't. I love you so much Master." She wrapped both of her arms around my waist and kissed me.

"I love you too Isabella." I moaned against her lips and then pressed mine more firmly to hers.

"Oh for Pete's sake…get a room! Oh wait you are in a room." Alice laughed as she walked in holding the white bra and panty set for Bella. She handed them to her and Bella started to change quickly. "Ok guys here we go. There is no one in the room right now but you guys should know how this goes. That mirror against the wall is a two-way. Which means the people watching from the other side can see and hear everything going on in here but you can't see or hear them. We don't need Jacob getting distracted during this scene…that would be bad."

"Thank you Alice." I said and she nodded.

"Since Bella is all dressed I'm gonna let Jasper know he can start letting people in the room. He'll poke his head in here when we're ready for you to begin." She kissed Bella's cheek and then headed out the door.

"You look beautiful Isabella. Now lay on the bed, on your back." She followed my instructions without question. "I don't want you getting too nervous kitten so I'm going to blindfold you for this. Do you understand why?"

"Yes Master and I appreciate it." She smiled.

Bella had a bad habit of overthinking things. And this way if she couldn't see what was happening to her then she wouldn't have the chance to panic about it. I grabbed the blindfold off the table and placed over her eyes. After a few minutes I heard the door opening and saw Jasper's blonde hair peeking inside.

"Alright Jake man. You're good to go." I nodded and he closed the door.

"Well Isabella…let's get started shall we."

**Alice's POV**

I had everyone gathered outside the door to give Bella a little more time to relax.

"Alright everyone we are about to see Wax Play demonstrated by Master Jacob Black and his submissive Isabella. You may feel free to speak and ask questions to myself or Lord Jasper during the scene as Master Jacob and Isabella will not be able to hear you." I opened the door and everyone filed inside. Bella was lying across the bed blindfolded. "Before we get started Lord Jasper has some things he'd like to say."

"For those of you, who plan to try this later; always remember to test the wax out on a smaller part of the body such as the wrist or the back of the hand before proceeding to larger areas. As always the sub's comfort level is the most important thing so establish safe words especially if this will be your first time. Also Votive candles, Jewish Shabbat candles or alter candles like Jacob and Isabella have are the ones most commonly used. Remember Beeswax burns hotter so higher intensity burns are common. NEVER judge all candle temperatures to be the same. Also remember with each drop comes some splash/splatter, so think about where you are going to aim and please…avoid the eyes or open cuts. You should pay attention to scented candles; too many scents will not make for pleasant play. Some candles have perfume in them and they tend to burn a bit hotter. If you really want to use a scented candle most people prefer food scents, so vanilla, apple pie, strawberry and lavender are good starting points. And just a warning: anyone that has asthma should only use unscented candles and have their inhaler with them during the play. Also it is wise to avoid paper core wicks as they smoke more than metal core wicks found in votive candles. Alright darlin that is all." I nodded.

"Also one thing that my Jasper forgot to cover; if at any time your sub complains of burning or too much heat use a damp towel to cool the spot. Alright then my Lord…will you let Master Jacob know that we are ready?" Jasper smiled.

"Of course darlin." He poked his head inside and let Jacob know it was ok to begin. When he came back in he wrapped both arms around me.

"Well Isabella…let's get started shall we. First things first, what are your safe words?" Jacob had both arms folded behind his back as he waited for Bella to speak.

"Red, yellow, and green, Master." She spoke so softly it was almost difficult to hear.

"Very well and where are we now?" He rubbed his hand down her thigh.

"Green Master." She shivered.

"Look at how she responds to him already…" Someone in the room said but I really wasn't playing attention.

Jacob walked over to the table, lit one black, one green, one red, one purple, one blue and one orange candle. The red candle seemed to be melting the fastest so he picked it up and sat down on a stool beside the bed. He didn't speak as he ran his hand up her stomach to relax her. The only sound that could be heard now was the sound of Bella's heavy breathing. Watching Bella and Jacob interact the way they did was very erotic.

I watched with intensity as Jacob carefully raised the red candle over Bella's body and let the wax slowly drip from it. When the first drop landed on Bella's skin she jumped and let out a little squeak.

"Where are we Isabella?"

"Green Master." Jacob nodded and continued to let the red candle drip all over Bella's stomach.

He followed suite with other colors as well and it wasn't long before Bella's squeaks turned into moans. I noticed that Jacob had one finger inside Bella and was whispering in her ear as he held the purple candle over her chest and let the wax drip.

"I don't think I've ever been this turned on by a wax scene before." Rosalie gripped Emmett's arm as if she was trying to keep herself from having an orgasm just watching them. I know I was.

"You're doing so well Isabella. And your body is looking even more beautiful with these lovely colors all over it." Jacob hadn't spoken much during the scene but whenever he did Bella's body shook with pleasure. I'd never seen a sub react to her Master this way. Everyone in the room noticed…especially Edward.

"Wax play isn't supposed to be sexual. Bella looks like she's going to cum any minute now." Edward was pouting like a two year old child.

"Maybe your wax play scenes aren't sexual but Jacob's clearly are." Emmett chuckled.

"Ah…oh Master!" We all turned towards the sound of Bella's moaning and saw that Jacob had his buried between her legs as he held the green candle over her thigh.

"Oh my! Best wax play ever!" Stephanie said and everyone laughed. Jacob stopped for a moment a picked the purple candle back up again. Once he had it over her thigh he resumed prior activities.

"This is ridiculous! We didn't sign up to watch him feel up Bella!"

"Geez Edward…jealous much?" He threw me a death glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Her body is totally covered in wax now. Shouldn't they be finished by now?" Edward was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh I think Bella's about to be done in just a minute." Jasper chuckled. He was right though. Bella was on edge that much was clear.

Jacob said something to her too low for us to hear and Bella's body shook with pleasure. We all knew what happening now so there was no need to speak. Once Bella's body stopped shaking Jacob bent down and kissed her passionately.

"Alright everyone that's it. I believe Jacob and Isabella will need some privacy now, so if you'd all get out. Alice get some oil ready for them and then prepare one of the bathrooms." Jasper said as he practically pushed everyone out the door.

"Yes my Lord." I walked out of the room and into the closest bathroom. I laid out soap, towels and robes for them. And then headed back into the bedroom where they were grabbing a bottle of oil on the way. "Hey…here is some oil to get the wax off. When you're done, you guys can use the bathroom right next door to shower. I'll clean up in here. Don't take too long Emmett and Rose are gonna be doing the fire play in like an hour." They both nodded.

**JPOV**

"How do you feel Isabella?" I was carefully rubbing the oil on her body and scraping off the wax.

"Mmm I feel so good Master. We have got to do that more often." I chuckled.

"Whatever you want my beautiful girl."

"I want you to hurry with this oil so we can get in the shower. I want to thank you for this wax play scene we just did." She winked and I laughed.

"Well then by all means let's get this wax off you."

**Did you enjoy that? Was it worth the wait? I really hope so. The fire play scene and the conclusion to the play party are coming in the next chapter. I promise you won't have to wait too long. ** **You know I love hearing from you so review and tell me your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 29

**As promised here is the final chapter of the Play Party. I'm a day late…sorry. I really hope you guys have enjoyed the party so far. Don't fear, the story is not over. We still have at least 7 or 8 more chapters to go. Maybe more. Enjoy. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing the story. I really want to thank everyone who has been with me from the start of this story. I love you for hanging in there. Also if you guys see a few mistakes in the upcoming chapters…my wonderful beta who I adore is gone for a while so I can't get the chapters to her. If anyone would like to fill in as my beta until she returns PM me. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously I'm not going through this again so…**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

Sexy, exotic, erotic, and amazing didn't even begin to describe the feeling of doing a wax play scene with my Jacob. I mean the whole idea of scenes like wax play and fire play are about building the trust between a sub and his or her Dom/me. There is normally nothing sexual about it. But Jacob of course found a way to make it…just amazing.

I was still somewhat in a daze over what had taken place in that room and in the shower after we left that room. So I barely even noticed that Alice was still going on and on.

"I mean Bella you should have heard Edward…whining like a little bitch." I couldn't help chuckling a bit at that.

"I wish I'd been able to see that Ali." We were standing in the hall waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to be ready to start their scene.

"It was something to see. I mean…" Alice suddenly stopped talking and was staring behind me with a look of pure shock on her face. "What the hell are you doing?" I turned to see that Edward had some woman pinned against the wall with his tongue shoved half way down her intestines.

"What does it look like we're doing Alice?" He smirked as the woman planted kisses down his neck.

"Take it in a room Edward." Alice rolled her eyes and they disappeared behind one of the doors. "Bella will you please pay him some attention so he'll stop putting on this horrible show." I chuckled.

"Sorry Alice, but I have no attention to give Edward. Where the hell are Jacob and Jasper anyway?" I hadn't even noticed they'd left.

"Jasper dragged Jacob with him to go watch the artistic rope scene down the hall. Jacob asked you if you'd be ok without him. You said sure. You don't remember do you? What the hell did he do to you in that shower?" She giggled and I blushed.

"Alright guys we're ready. Hey Belly will you do the intro please?" Emmett poked his head out the door.

"Of course. Alice will let you know when to begin." He nodded.

"Attention everyone!" Alice called out and everyone in the hall immediately gave her their attention. "We are about to begin. Isabella has some things to say before we start. Bella…"

"Alright everyone we are about to have the fire play demonstration done by Domina Rosalie and her sub Emmett. They will be demonstrating streaking tonight. Pay close attention and remember that as always trust and safety are the most important things. If you have any questions you may ask Domina Rosalie when this over." I opened the door and everyone slowly crowded inside.

Emmett was lying face down on the bed completely naked. Emmett unlike me had no problem being nude in front of others. I saw Alice poke her head in and say something to them, Rosalie simply nodded and Alice closed the door. When she came back in the room she linked arms with me and we stood together to enjoy the show. I wasn't into fire play myself but it was very interesting to watch.

Rosalie ran her hand slowly down Emmett's back as she whispered in his ear. When she gave him a smack on the butt the room filled with laughter. She took a cloth and rubbed alcohol down Emmett's back and then grabbed the torch and lit. The flames danced across his back and Rosalie lightly followed the flames with her hands to put the fire out. She repeated these actions on his legs and then finally his chest. And just like that, their scene was over.

Alice and I walked out of the room together and when we went back downstairs we saw that the party was quickly breaking up.

"Oh it looks like everyone is leaving. Bella, will you stand at the door with me? I guess Jasper is still watching the rope show upstairs."

"Yeah sure since Jacob is still with him." We stood at the door and said good night to everyone as they slowly made their way out. It was extremely draining. After what seemed like forever everyone was finally gone.

"Ok I know that rope scene is over by now. I mean everyone is gone. I'm gonna see if I can find Jasper." Alice walked away and I walked into the living room and took a seat on one of the couches.

I'd only been seated for a few minutes when I felt hands in my hair. I leaned back into his touch and moaned softly.

"Mmm Master where have you been? I've missed you." He didn't speak he just slipped a blindfold over my eyes and it got very quiet in the room.

After a moment I felt his hands rubbing up my thighs. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I knew that he was close to me. When his lips touched mine I immediately knew the difference. I stood up and snatched the blindfold off my face.

"Edward what the hell? Are you crazy? Jacob will kill you! You do realize that…right?" He was standing there looking at me with that stupid ass crooked grin on his face.

"Isabella you loved it. You were enjoying the feeling of my hands on your body." He smirked.

"I thought you were Jacob and you know that." He was moving closer to me and it was causing me to back away. After a few more steps my back was placed firmly against the wall and Edward was hovering over me.

"What happened to us Isabella? We were so good together. Why didn't you want to be my sub?" There is no part of me that wants to do this right now.

"Get away from me Edward. None of that matters now." I started to push him away but he grabbed both of my hands and held them over my head.

"Just tell me what happened Bella and I swear I'll let you go. I just need to know why you didn't want to be mine." He was looking at me with pleading eyes so I nodded and he released my arms.

"Edward do you remember the last session we had together?"

"Of course I do. You were perfection just like always." He smiled and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"If I was perfection then why couldn't you at least wait for me to get half way down your street before you had Tanya bent over your couch?" He stared at me with an expression of pure shock.

"Bella I…I'm so sorry love. I don't even know what to say." He looked honestly remorseful…for once.

"It's fine Edward. You don't need to say anything. It was a long time ago and if you hadn't been such a completely douche, I never would have met Jacob." He pressed his body to mine and I put my hand on his chest to try and move him.

"Bella I was young back then. I'm a different kind of man and Dom now. Let me show you." His lips were just inches from mine and this had the potential to end so badly.

"Edward I can't…" Before I could finish that thought he crushed his lips into mines. And apparently I have no self-control because I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and I let myself melt into his touch.

I don't know how long we were standing there before my brain and my heart caught up to my hormones and started screaming for me to think about what I was doing. I broke the kiss and when I turned my head I caught the site of a very hurt and pissed looking Jacob standing at the top of the stairs. He walked down slowly never talking his eyes off me. When he finally reached us he didn't speak, he just grabbed my arm and almost ran out the door.

The limo ride home was quiet and awkward. Claire and Quil could obviously tell there was something going on between Jacob and me but they never brought it up. When we arrived at the house they told us good night, got in their car and drove away.

Jacob hadn't spoken one word the entire way home. I suspected that he was saving his anger for when we were alone.

We walked inside and Jacob headed straight for the stairs. He went up and into the bedroom. I followed but didn't speak. We both undressed in silence and once I was done, I had to say something.

"Should I sleep in my room tonight Master?" He finally made eye contact with me and his expression was completely unreadable.

"Come sit on the bed Isabella." I sat down beside him and he just stared at me for several minutes. "Tell me why you kissed him back."

"I don't know Master." He shook his head.

"Not good enough Isabella. Tell me why you kissed him back. There has to be a reason. Tell me!" My eyes were filling with tears at this point.

I had no idea what to say. It wasn't because I wanted Edward, because I didn't. Everything I had was Jacob's that much I knew. Why didn't I just say that to him? Oh that's right…I'm an incredible idiot.

"I honestly don't know Master."

"Is that all you can say to me…you don't know?" I nodded. "Fine. Sleep in your room tonight and tomorrow I'll help you move out. Good night Bella." He reached out, snatched his collar from my neck, threw it to the floor and stormed out of the room.

At that moment I felt everything inside me die…

**Well what did you think of that? Bella is an idiot. Edward is a jackass and Jake is awesome…Yes I know. Ready to know what happens next? Next chapter will be posted on Monday. Be patient people.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Surprise! Because I love you all so much I have decided to give you a preview for the next chapter. This is just a taste but I felt like you deserved it. Also while I'm here…finally we have another Jacob/Bella BDSM story! WOOO! **

**Story Rec: Dominate Me**

**By: I wanna be Jacob's Imprint **

**Check it out…it is awesome!**

**Chapter 30 preview **

**JPOV**

She couldn't tell me anything! She doesn't know! She kisses Edward and all she can say is she doesn't fucking know!

I didn't want to end things with Bella. That was the last thing in the world I'd ever want. But what am I supposed to think when one minute she is telling me that she loves and wants only me and then the next minute she is pinned against a wall making out with Edward Cullen. And she can't even tell me why!

I wanted her to say something…anything. But her having no words for why she did what she did was too much to handle. If the kiss had been one sided I would have gladly punched the shit out of Edward, brought Bella home and fucked her brains out in my playroom. But she was into it. She was…kissing him back.

So here I was taking out all my frustrations on the punching bag in my office. With every hit I was becoming more and more angry. And as I continued punching, the rational part of my brain started to kick in.

_Go talk to her. There is a reason she kissed him back; we both know that. If you dismiss her Edward will be getting exactly what he wants. Whatever happened between them tonight shocked her but you better believe Edward knew it was coming. You know you don't want to let her go…_

My private thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my office door opening. Bella walked into my office, her eyes filled with tears. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and I knew she'd done that on purpose. She knows how much I love seeing her in my clothes.

"Master I…"

"I'm not your Master anymore Bella." I continued to punch the bag.

"Yes you are! Master please…don't do this! I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I wasn't thinking. But I swear I love you so much and I only want to be yours." She was sobbing and I wanted to so badly to hold her and tell her it would be ok. But I couldn't.

"Bella you don't have to explain anything to me."

"Stop doing that!" She screamed.

"Stop doing what?" I didn't look at her…I just kept punching.

"Stop calling me Bella! Call me Isabella or kitten, or your pet! Master…please!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to spank me, whip me, put me on restriction for a month. I want you to do anything except send me away." I shook my head and started to walk away. She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Let go of me Bella." I said softly.

"No." She was looking me straight in the eye.

"Let me go Bella." I tried to jerk away but she grabbed my arm with both of her hands.

"I said no. I'm not letting go." I felt Master Jacob rising to the surface…I really hated for her to say no to me.

"Isabella I said let go!" She smiled. Damn it…she had me!

**And that is all you get. Yep I did you like that! **

**I love making this story what you want to read so tell me what you want. Do we want them to actually break up or have some hot make up sex in Master Jacob's office? Give me your thoughts. If I hear enough I might just finish the chapter tonight since I'm bored. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright you have spoken and I heard you loud and clear. Thanks to so many of you for thinking I was a huge bitch for leaving you the way I did with the preview. That was my goal…lol **

**Here is the rest. I'm going to go ahead and make it its own chapter because you deserve it. You guys are the best readers in the world and I just…oh I'm getting choked up. No really here it goes…I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 31**

**JPOV**

"You called me Isabella! How can you seriously be standing here packing my clothes after you stood right in your office and called me Isabella?" The tears were flowing from her eyes at this point but I had little sympathy for her. After all she did this.

The scene in my office had not played out quite the way Bella had hoped. I'd gotten out of her grip, made it to my bedroom and decided I should go ahead and pack her clothes tonight.

"This is over Bella. You kissed Edward back and you have yet to explain the reasoning behind that. If you think you are about to get out of that because I had a slip of the tongue then you don't know me at all. It is clear to me that things between you and Edward are unfinished. Maybe you need to go finish them." I resumed placing her things in a suitcase.

"It's not unfinished! Please don't do this. You said you loved me! You said I was yours and you'd never let anyone else have me!"

"Yes I did but I guess I should have been wondering if you would let anyone else have you. Clearly you will."

"That's not fair Master. Edward caught me off guard. I was telling him about why I'd declined to be his sub when he'd asked and he took advantage of the situation."

"Of course he took advantage Isabella. He is Edward; he can smell when you're weak. Him taking advantage of the situation does not explain you kissing him back."

"Master I have no explanation for that other than the fact that I got caught off guard. I mean I was there and I was watching myself make this huge mistake and I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

_She is pleading with you Jacob. Don't let Edward win. This is worth losing her over…work it out. _I really hated rational Jacob sometimes. Especially when he was right.

"Do you want to be his Isabella?" _You know she doesn't._

"No Master." She answered with no hesitation. Good

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart Master."

"I want to believe you but I can't." She looked so defeated at my words. "I need you to show me kitten. Show me that you want only me." She looked at me as if she didn't think I was serious.

"What do you want me to do Master?" She had a smile on her face.

"I want you naked and in my playroom in five minutes. And I wouldn't get excited if I were you because you won't enjoy this." I didn't want to punish her. Especially not like this but I didn't want to let her go even more.

There was no way in hell Edward was getting what he wanted out of this. Bella is mine and she made a mistake. I have too much time and too much of my heart invested in this to just let her go.

I had to take a moment and mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen in my playroom.

_Jacob I know this is gonna be hard but punishing her is better than losing her. Just do this so you can both move on. _

I waited a few more seconds and then went into the playroom. Bella was waiting on the floor on her knees.

"Isabella I want you to listen to me and listen very well. I will not dismiss you but I still feel as though you are a bit unsure of what you want as far as Edward is concerned. Because of this I don't feel that you deserve to wear my collar anymore. I'll give it back to you when I see fit."

"But Master…"

"Don't you dare speak in my playroom without my permission! You are in enough trouble as it is Isabella. If I were you I'd just shut up. Now this is not what I had planned for this room tonight. And as much I'd love to take you right here and now; I wouldn't dare reward you with an orgasm after the way you behaved tonight. I told you not to get excited about coming in here and I meant that. This will not be about your pleasure at all…this is a punishment Isabella. And trust me it will hurt. Over the whipping bench…NOW!" She got up quickly, ran over to the bench and bent over.

I walked over got the gag and her Hackensack ball. I placed the ball in her hand and the gag in her mouth.

"You know the rules Isabella. If you need to safe word just drop the ball." She nodded.

I got my black wooden paddle off the wall and walked over to her.

"I'd tell you how many licks you're going to get but tonight I'm undecided. You'll get my paddle first, then the flogger, and finally the bamboo cane. Can you handle that Isabella?" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then nodded her head.

I hit her forty times with my paddle, ten with the flogger and thirty with the bamboo cane. I would ask her in between the spankings if she wanted or needed to safe word and she would always shake her head no. I wasn't enjoying this at all but she needed it; we both did.

Once I was done she was crying and visibly shaking from the pain. Her bottom was red, bruised and scraped. I took the gag out of her mouth and handled her aftercare. I held her in my arms as she cried and told her over and over that she was forgiven and that I loved her. I knew that while she may be feeling better about our relationship at this point she wouldn't be done crying anytime soon because of the pain she was in.

"You stay here kitten. I'm gonna go run you a bath to help with the soreness."

"Thank you Master." I kissed her forehead and went to run her water.

After I got her water ready, I retrieved her from her spot on the playroom floor and carried her to the tub.

"Is the water helping any Isabella?" I was sitting beside the tub just watching her calm down a bit.

"It is…thank you."

"You know I hate punishing you like that. I don't ever want to have to do that again. And I won't. The next time I feel like a punishment that severe is necessary I'll dismiss you Isabella. Do you understand?" I didn't ever want to have hurt her like that again. That's not the type of relationship I wanted to have with her.

"Yes Master."

"Now on to other things. I need you to get some closure with this situation with Edward. And before you say anything…it's not over between you kitten. What happened tonight proved that. I want you to handle it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Master. I'll take care of it."

"Very well. I want you to enjoy the water for a bit. When you're ready I'll bathe you and then we can go to bed. I'm ready to put this entire night behind us." I rubbed my hands through her hair.

"So am I Master." She was almost purring as she leaned into my touch.

"I should make you sleep in your own bed tonight but I won't. I think you've been punished more than enough for tonight. Enjoy your bath kitten."

The play party had gone from being the prefect dream to the perfect nightmare in a matter of minutes. I was glad it was over and that Bella and I were moving on. I need Bella to get this business with Edward over and done. Not seeing her in my collar was already starting to kill me but I'm a man of my word. And I won't compromise with Bella on this. I wanted all of her and before tonight I thought I had it.

**There we are my angels. I know Bella's punishment seems a bit much but in this case it fit the crime. And since you guys wanted them to stay together this is how I decided it should happen. I wanted them to have some hot make up sex in the office too but then I thought about it…that would have been a reward. Bella just didn't deserve it tonight. Don't worry we've got some hot playroom time coming soon. **

**I'll be waiting to hear what you guys think about how everything turned out. Love me/hate me for the result? Tell me. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again! I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to all my readers. With ever chapter I post you guys are flooding me with reviews and questions and I absolutely love it. If I haven't answered you yet I will, promise. Right now all of you seem to be asking the same question which is…why did Bella kiss Edward? I'm gonna try to answer that for you in this chapter. **

**Also I'd like to say thanks to my new beta: twiticulate. Thanks so much for filling in until my regular beta returns. You are the best!**

**Ok I'm shutting up now…**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

"You did what? Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" I was having lunch with Leah and explaining everything that had happened at the play party.

"Leah shhh…people are looking. And I have no idea what I was thinking." I said while trying to bury my face in my salad.

"Oh no you don't! Bella, if you think you're going to get away with telling me that you weren't thinking, you have another thing coming. Now I want to know, what's the real reason you kissed Edward back?" I stared at Leah while I really thought about this.

"Alright fine. Look I don't want Edward; I really don't and I know that for a fact. But I kissed Edward back because I think a part of me was hoping Jacob would see. He'd see that I wasn't good enough for him and leave me; but when that happened, I realized it wasn't what I wanted at all."

"Are you telling me that you were secretly trying to sabotage your relationship with my brother because you don't think you're good enough for him? Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? You know how much Jake loves you."

"I do know, Leah, and I love him too…so much. Jacob is the best Dom…hell he's the best boyfriend I've ever had. I can't help asking myself why. Why does a man like Jacob want me? Why does he love me the way he does? I don't deserve that kind of treatment. Have you seen your brother? He could have any girl he wanted! Why the hell does he want me?"

I knew I was whining, but I also felt comfortable talking about this with Leah.

She would tell me what she thought straight out. She wouldn't try to make things sound pretty like Angela would, or run and tell Edward the minute my back was turned like Alice would. Leah was my friend.

"Bella, if we weren't in a restaurant full of people right now, I would smack the shit out of you. I can't believe you don't think you deserve real love. I know you've been hurt in the past, but Jacob is a good man. Don't push him away because you're waiting on him to mistreat you like the last guy, or trade you for someone else like Edward did. You deserve Jacob and Jacob deserves you, and if I ever hear that you've done something like this again…I'll kill you." She winked and we both laughed.

I had to admit that I did feel a little better. I'd never admitted the fact that I felt like this to anyone. Leah was right; if I didn't realize my own worth and stop acting like a child I'd lose Jacob and I don't think I could handle that.

"I'm so angry with myself Leah. I was doing so well as far as Edward was concerned and now I've messed everything up. Kissing him back has given him hope that he still has a chance with me. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Bella, listen to me. I know you care about the Cullens, but I think on this matter you are going to have to make a choice: either you're gonna have Jacob or them. They're never going to stop trying to get you and Edward together. You do know that…right?"

"Yes, Leah, I know and I think you're right. The only way for the Cullens to know I'm serious about not wanting to be with Edward is if I cut them out of my life. I mean, what was I holding on for? Decision made. Thank you Leah." She chuckled and continued eating.

"That's what I'm here for honey. I'm guessing Jacob gave you a spanking seeing as how you're walking around with a tiny pillow your purse." She chuckled.

"Spanking doesn't even begin to cover it. I've never been this sore in my life, but I had it coming. I don't even have any sympathy for myself."

"Yeah, well normally I do have sympathy for you, but this time you earned it bitch." I threw a napkin across the table at her and we both broke out in a fit of laughter.

We continued to eat and she told me all about what was new with her and Sam, which was nothing. They were still just as lovey dovey as always.

While she was speaking she looked up towards the hostess' stand in the front of the restaurant, and if it were possible, Leah would have been as white as a ghost. I turned in the direction she was staring and saw a Native American man standing there speaking with the hostess.

"Leah, who is that?"

"It's my dad." Now it was my turn to go white…well, in my case, whiter.

In all the months that Jacob and I had been together, I'd never once met his dad. Jacob and I didn't have secrets, so he was honest with me and told me that his father wanted nothing to do with me because of what had taken place between my dad and Jacob's mom.

After I'd had that talk in the hospital with my dad where he'd given me his piss poor excuses for destroying his marriage and someone else's, I asked him to stay away. Jacob needed time to come to terms with what he'd learned and I needed time to try and forgive my dad.

I didn't blame Jacob's dad at all for feeling the way he did. Everyone that was in his life at the time was lying to him. I'm sure anyone would react the same way.

After a few moments he finally spotted Leah. He smiled and started to walk in our direction.

"Leah, maybe I should go."

"Don't you move!" Leah said firmly, and just then her father approached our table.

"Hello Leah." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm here for a business lunch, but when I saw you and your friend I had to come say hello. Hello sweetheart, I'm Billy Black, Leah's father." He held out his hand and I took it reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black, I'm Bella Swan." He went stiff for a moment, but then nodded and released my hand.

"Dad, Bella is Jacob's girlfriend. Do you remember him telling you about her?"

"Yes I do, however I didn't realize they were still seeing each other." He said curtly.

"Of course they're still seeing each other. They live together dad."

"Well Jacob never was careful about the company he keeps."

"Excuse me? Mr. Black, I am very sorry about what happened all those years ago between your wife and my dad, but you will not stand here and insult me like I'm not even here. Leah, it's been very nice having lunch with you today, but I think I should get going now. Call me later." I dropped some money on the table and walked away.

The valet brought me my car quickly and I was anxious to get home. I was still sore from yesterday and all I wanted now was a bath to forget that I'd ever met Billy Black. I made it home in record time.

"Hello Isabella. How was lunch with Leah?" Jacob was sitting on the couch watching television when I entered the house.

"It was fine Master. How have you been enjoying your day?"

"It's Sunday, so I've just been watching football all day. I've missed you. Come sit with me and tell me about your lunch." I sat down beside him and he immediately pulled me into his arms. "How is your bum feeling today?" He chuckled.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Master, but it's very sore and I'd desperately love a hot bath." I snuggled into arms.

"And you can have one…after you tell me about your lunch." I rolled my eyes. He always did this after I'd been out with Leah.

"We pretty much just talked about what happened at the play party last night, I made the decision to cut the Cullens out of my life, and at the end your father showed up and made me feel like shit. I'm going to take a bath now." I tried to get up, but Jacob snatched me back down, which was so not good for my sore backside.

"My dad did what? What did he say to you?"

"I didn't give him the chance to say much of anything. After the "Jacob was never careful about the company he keeps" comment, I just left." He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry kitten. At some point my dad and your dad are going to have to deal with what happened, but those are their crosses to bear. You relax, I'll go run you a bath and then you can take a nap. When you wake up we'll order some of the Italian food you love. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect Master. You're so good to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too kitten. Now relax and I'll be back down soon." He kissed my forehead and then headed upstairs.

**There we go. Did I do an ok job of explaining why Bella kissed Edward back? Do you guys understand what was going on in her mind? I hope that was somewhat helpful. **

**As you can see we're getting back into the plot a bit. We won't be seeing the Cullens for a while so no more fighting between Bella and Jake. I know many of you have been wondering what's going on with Charlie and Billy so we shall explore them in the next few chapters. For now Edward is on the backburner…where he belongs. **

**Anyway I'm sure you have comments and questions so review and tell me your thoughts and ask any questions you need answered. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey again everyone! I don't have much to say this time around. I really just want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing the story. No matter how short your review is, it is always appreciated. We're five chapters away from ending our story. And I'm getting a bit sad, but you guys have been awesome. I'm so super crazy for you. Ok, I'm done now. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. And I totally think she owns us an alternate ending Bella choses Jacob story, but that's just me. **

**Chapter 33**

**JPOV**

"_I don't care about any of that! You had no right to speak like that in front of her!" Bella was napping and I was in my office having a very unpleasant phone conversation with my father. _

"_Does family loyalty mean nothing to you? After everything this girl's father has done, you still chose to keep her in your bed?" My dad needed some serious therapy to get over this crap. _

"_My family means everything to me, but what happened all those years ago has nothing to do with me or Bella. We were both children. Bella is a part of my life dad and if you can't accept that, then I don't need you in my life." _

"_You don't need me? For this girl, you will speak to me like this? Fine Jacob, if you don't need me, then I don't need you! From now on you are no longer my son. Our relationship is strictly business!" I rolled my eyes. _

"_When has our relationship ever been anything but business?" _

"_I'll see you at the meeting in the morning. Good bye, Jacob." _

"_Good bye, Billy." I slammed the phone down and banged my head on my desk a few times. _

Bella had only given me a few details about what happened at that lunch. I called my father and he readily filled in the details. The fact that he blamed Bella for what her father and my mother had done was ludicrous. Sarah Black and Charles Swan were responsible for this and they were the only ones who deserved the blame.

This all needs to be settled, and to accomplish that I have to find some way to get my father and Charlie in the same room. They can either fight it out or talk it out, their choice. It really doesn't matter to me as long as it gets handled. I know it's been on Bella's mind as much as my own.

Before I could think too hard on this matter, there was a knock at my office door and I knew it was Bella. I mean, no one was here but us.

"Come in, Isabella." She opened the door and entered slowly.

When she stepped all the way inside I saw how she was dressed. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was a wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black vest. She was also wearing a black belt over the vest with a pair of high heel black shoes. She looked incredibly sexy.

"Isabella, are you going somewhere?" I thought she said she was tired and now here she is in my office, looking like a hot librarian.

"No, Mr. Black, I was told you wanted to see me." I looked at her in confusion for a minute and then it hit me. She wanted to role play.

I honesty wasn't sure if her backside would be up for this, but I knew better than to refuse her when she'd gotten all dressed up for me. I would simply have to be gentle with her. Well, as gentle as possible under these circumstances.

"Isabella, I've been less than impressed with your work around here lately and I've heard rumors that you've been applying for a position elsewhere." Yeah, that was another hit at her kissing Edward. She totally earned it.

"I can assure you, Mr. Black, that I'm very happy with my position here. I can also promise that there is nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you." She took a step closer to me.

"Well I'm not sure I believe you; I think I need convincing. Show me that this is the only place you want to be." I leaned back in my chair and watched Bella as she sashayed over to me slowly.

Once she reached me, she dropped to her knees and slowly ran her hands up my legs. She took her time sliding my sweatpants down my body and I raised my hips slightly to help her out. I was secretly wishing I'd been dressed for the occasion like she was, but then again, this was a very nice surprise.

I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. A few seconds later I felt Bella's tongue. She slowly licked me from base to tip before taking my entire length into her mouth.

"Mmm! That feels amazing, Isabella." She moaned around me and began to take me deeper.

She was so soft and sensual this time. It was almost as if she was making love to my cock with her mouth. It was different, but very well liked.

"Isabella, you should stop. I won't last long if you keep that up." I didn't actually want to stop and apparently she didn't want to either because she continued until I came.

"Isabella, why did you keep going? I told you to stop."

"I know, Master. I'm too sore to actually have sex but I still wanted to take care of you." I chuckled.

"My poor little Kitten, perhaps this will help you keep your lips to yourself when it comes to anyone besides me." She looked down at the floor. "Isabella, you know I was only kidding. What's wrong with you?"

"Master, I think I need to tell you something."

"Alright." I reached down and pulled up my sweat pants and then pulled Bella up sit in my lap.

"I never really gave you an explanation for why I kissed Edward back and I think I owe that to you." I remained quiet so she could finish. "This is not easy for me to say, but I kissed him back because a part of me was trying to sabotage our relationship."

This was not that much of a surprise to me. Women who have been hurt in past relationships often times, and sometimes unknowingly, sabotage good relationships because they are waiting for the other shoe to drop; they're waiting for this good man to be just like all the rest, but still I needed to hear this from Bella.

"Tell me why you tried to sabotage us, Kitten."

"When we first got together, I was waiting. I was waiting for you to decide I wasn't good enough for you and leave me for someone else. When that didn't happen, I was so happy. But then a part of me starting saying, he won't leave you because he's trying not to be like all other men in your life. He doesn't really want you. You should show him that you aren't good enough so he'll leave." Bella's mind couldn't have been more wrong. I was with her because I love her.

"Isabella, why didn't you come and tell me how you were feeling? Our relationship is built on honesty and openness. You had me thinking everything was perfect between us when you were having some serious doubts."

"I wanted to tell you, but every time I thought I should, it felt like I'd be nagging you or being too clingy."

"Kitten, you're a sub. I expect you to be needy and clingy. I welcome it. As your Master, I need you to need me; and I need you to know that you deserve to have me love, protect, and cherish you. Do you know you deserve that Isabella?" I brought her hands to my lips and kissed them lightly.

"I know now, Master. I wish I'd talked to you about this sooner. You always know just what to say to make me feel better. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kitten, and I don't ever want you to feel like you aren't good enough for me. I mean if you weren't good enough then we wouldn't be getting married, now would we?"

"No Master, I guess you're right. We wouldn't be getting married if…wait what?" I laughed.

I reached in my drawer and pulled out the five-carat platinum diamond ring I'd been hiding from her. When I opened the box, she gasped.

"Isabella, I love you so much. There'll never be anyone who'll love you as much as I do and there'll never be another that deserves my love or owns my heart the way you do. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that you deserve me and I deserve you. Will you marry me Kitten?" I slid the ring on her finger and the tears were freely flowing from her eyes. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you! Ahhh!" She screamed and then crushed her lips into mine. "Oh my god! Ok, who do we want to call first?" I laughed.

"How about Leah? She'll kill us both if she isn't the first to know." Bella chuckled.

"Ok then, Leah it is." She put my office phone on speaker, dialed Leah's number and got more comfortable in my lap. The phone rang a few times before Leah finally answered.

"_Yeah." _

"_Wow, Leah, great phone skills." _

"_Bella! Hey girly! Why are you calling from Jake's office? Did he have an Edward kiss flashback and paddle you again?" I chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes. _

"_No, he didn't. Jacob and I are calling because we have some news to share with you."_

"_Alright spill it." She looked at me and I nodded for her to go ahead. I knew she was about to burst any second. _

"_Jacob just asked me to marry him!" _

"_AHHHH! Oh my god! Wooo! You said yes, right?" _

"_Of course she said yes. Are you insane?" Why the hell did she think we were telling her if Bella didn't say yes? _

"_You guys have got to let me throw you a party so you can officially announce the engagement. This way we can get friends, family and business associates all out of the way together." It made sense to me. _

"_You two do realize that an engagement party means we'll be putting my father you guys' father in the same room together for the first time in years…right?" _

"_Good point. I think we should have a private family dinner first. I mean if we can't get them to settle this, we need to at least have them at peace with each other. So Bella, call your dad and invite him over for dinner tomorrow and I'll call my dad and find a way to get him there. Don't worry, we will fix this before the party or neither one of their asses will be invited." Bella and I both laughed. _

"_Ok Leah, we trust you. We're going to let you go now because I know my sister is just dying to start that party planning." _

"_It really is killing me. Bye you guys…love ya!" Just like that, she hung up._

"Well Master, how do you think this family dinner is going to go?"

"I think our fathers have a lot of issues to work through, and it's just like Leah said: either they work through them or they won't be in or lives. I won't let their issues come between us. I'll never let anything come between us." She laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Kitten. Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok."

Bella and I are officially engaged and I couldn't be happier. She never saw it coming which is a part of what made it absolutely perfect.

Bella said she was cutting the Cullens out of her life and I believe her. Therefore there is nothing left to be said on that subject. Now the only thing left is to get our parents to actually act like adults so we can have a peaceful wedding day.

They aren't going to have long to get themselves together, because I don't plan on waiting too long to officially make Bella, Mrs. Jacob Black. Man, I love the way that sounds!

**YAY! They're engaged! I know you guys weren't expecting that quite yet but as the writer here, I have to keep you on your toes. I hope that made you happy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. **

**Coming up in the next chapter, party and wedding planning with Leah and Bella. And Jacob tells the guys about the engagement. Also Chapter 2 of the outtake on Tuesday. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! We are winding down and getting closer to the end of the story. I'm so sad… However I'm working on another story already, I think you guys are really going to like it. At least I hope you will. I will not post that one until this one is complete. More details on that story later. **

**Thanks so much to all my readers for sticking with me. The amount of reviews and messages you guys send after every chapter is overwhelming and I simply adore you. Don't stop asking questions, I love talking to you.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

I can't believe Jacob proposed to me! What have I done to deserve such a wonderful man? None of that matters. All that matters is that I do deserve Jacob and he is mine, all mine. I'm so happy right now I want to run all through the streets singing.

But alas, I'm on my way to my father's house to try and convince him to come to this dinner. My dad held no ill feelings towards Billy. I mean, how could he? He was the one who'd destroyed Billy's marriage. He did feel guilty about it and that caused him to stay away all these years.

These things that happened in the past with my dad and Billy needed to be brought to light. They needed to be forced to deal with it, one way or another. It was absolutely ridiculous that two grown men had to be tricked by their children to have a simple dinner with each other.

I pulled up at my father's house and he was outside washing his car.

"Hey dad!" I stepped out of the car and he smiled.

"Bella! Hey baby, this is a pleasant surprise." He stretched out his arms and I ran into them.

My dad had made a huge mistake in getting involved with Jacob's mom but he was still my father and I loved him. He'd taken me willingly when I was teenager and couldn't take anymore of Renee. He did the best he could with me. He was a great Dad. He was quiet and shy just like me, so we got along great. And most importantly, unlike Renee, Charlie was stable.

"I wanted to talk to you about something dad." He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Is everything ok? Do you need something?"

"No dad, everything is fine. Jacob and I want you to come to dinner at the house."

"You're inviting me to dinner? I thought Jacob didn't like me."

"Dad, Jacob and I both realize that what happened was both your fault and Sarah's. But it was a long time ago and we just want to move on. Will you please come to dinner? Leah remembers you from when we were kids and she's really excited to see you again." He smiled a little at that.

"Leah wants to see me? I loved that little girl. I guess she isn't really a little girl anymore, huh?" He chuckled.

"So you'll come, right daddy?" I knew calling him daddy was a low blow, but I was desperate.

"Of course I will, baby. Anything for you." He pulled me in his arms for a hug.

"Alright you finish washing your car and I'll go inside and cook some dinner for you. I know how much you miss my cooking. I'll stay for dinner too." My dad was now wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"That sounds perfect sweetheart." I smiled and headed inside.

Ok, I've done my part in this. Charlie has agreed to come dinner. I hope Leah is having the same luck with Billy.

**Leah's POV**

This freaking sucks. My dad is officially the most stubborn man on earth.

"Dad this is not about you. This is for Jacob."

"I don't care Leah! I'm not going sit down and have dinner with Isabella Swan like everything is peachy. Tell Jacob I'm sorry, but I can't do it." See what I mean?

"You promised me! When I was in the hospital, you promised that you would make an effort to have a better relationship with him. Your only son is asking you to come to dinner and be nice to his girlfriend. How can you behave like this dad? It's not Bella's fault."

I was so bored with this whole, Charlie, Sarah, Billy, and Renee drama. I was like five seconds away from snatching out all my hair.

"Leah, until you've been married for most of your life and then discover that your husband has cheated on you for more than half of your marriage and that all the people who were supposed to care for you knew about it and didn't tell you, you can't begin to understand how I feel." I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it dad!" I screamed.

"What did you just say? Leah…"

"I said get over it! People cheat, people lie and people keep secrets. It's in all of our natures. You are letting something that happened years ago keep you from having a good relationship with your children. Mom cheated dad, we didn't. We didn't know she was cheating and we didn't have anything to do with it. Harry and everyone from the rez were wrong for keeping it from you, yes. But they are your friends and family dad. They love you and miss you." He was just staring at me so I continued.

"Jacob is in love with Bella. I mean big time and if you can't accept them, you'll lose him. He is not going to give her up and he is not gonna let you hang around and hurt her feelings every time you two are in the same room. He is serious about this dad." He narrowed his eyes.

"He really loves her? I mean, all these things you're telling me about how he feels about her…it's real?"

"Yes it's real. He wants you to come to dinner and get to know the woman he loves. For one night, just forget that she is Charles Swan's daughter and focus on the fact that your son is in love with her and she loves him too." He smiled…finally.

"Alright, Leah, you win. I'll come to dinner and I promise to be on my best behavior." I laughed.

"Thank you dad, you have no idea how much this is going to mean to Jacob." I kissed his cheek and left his office so he could finish working.

I'd gotten him to agree to come to dinner and be nice to Bella. I just pray that everything doesn't fall to pieces once he sees Charlie.

**Third Person POV**

The night of the dinner party had finally arrived. Leah was nervous, Bella was both excited and scared half to death and Jacob was feeling so many different emotions he couldn't put a finger on it.

Leah had prepared a dinner of Lemon Tilapia, rice and stir fry vegetables. Bella baked two apple pies for desert and Jacob just walked back and forth around the kitchen.

"This is going to be a disaster!" Jacob called out suddenly.

Bella walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Master, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. We invited your dad first so we can ease him into the situation and hopefully by the time my dad gets here we'll have Billy so relaxed that he won't care." Jacob chuckled and kissed Bella's lips softly.

"That's a very beautiful image you have in your mind kitten, but I think we all know it isn't going to happen like that."

He wanted it to. He really did. Jacob didn't honestly want to get married and not have his dad there. He also didn't want to spend the rest of his life having this kind of relationship with Billy. But if Billy wasn't open to change, what was he supposed to do?

Bella wanted nothing more than for Billy to accept the relationship between her and Jacob. She didn't want to have one of those marriages where she hated her in-laws and vice versa. Not when she knew they were all perfectly capable of having a loving family. I mean how would Billy feel once she and Jacob had kids? Would he hate his own grandchildren because of who their mother is? She had to shake the thought from her mind. It was too much right now and she needed to focus on getting through this dinner.

"Bella's right. Tonight is going to go fine. Come on Jacob, we have to think positive here. If we don't then it really will be a disaster."

Leah wanted so badly to believe her own words, but she didn't. She just knew that somehow tonight was not going to work out the way they were all hoping for and Bella and Jacob will be getting married without their parents.

Renee had made it clear to Bella months ago that she would have nothing to do with Bella as long as she continued to see Jacob. She'd call or text every once in a while to make sure Bella was "still alive" but other than that…nothing.

Jacob and Bella often said that they were quite a pair, one mother dead and the other so unreliable that she might as well be. All either of them had was their fathers; fathers that weren't exactly champions when it came to expressing emotions, but they loved their fathers. They wanted them to be a part of their lives.

The night dragged on and still no sign of Billy. He was thirty minutes late and he hadn't called or anything. If he didn't get there soon he'd run right into Charlie and the entire evening would be ruined.

"This is just like him! I bet he isn't coming, he loves to do this kind of crap." Jacob knew his father had issues but couldn't he forget about that for one night…for his son?

"Jake come on, maybe dad is just late." Leah wanted to keep the situation as calm as possible tonight. She knew that when dealing with Billy and Jacob, things can very quickly get out of hand.

"Leah is right Master; he's probably just running a little late. Let's give him a little while longer." Bella pleaded with him.

"Alright kitten, I just don't want to see you hurt if he doesn't show up. I won't have him hurting you."

"And how exactly am I hurting her?" Everyone turned in the direction of the kitchen door and there stood Billy holding a bottle of wine.

"Dad! You're here!" Leah ran over to Billy and hugged him. Jacob rolled his eyes and Bella smiled. At least he was making an effort.

"Yes, I'm running a little late from a meeting, and I had to get the wine." He held the bottle in the air. "Sorry I didn't call."

"It's alright Mr. Black, we're just happy to have you. It's good to see you again." Bella was determined to make this a pleasant evening.

"Ah yes, Bella. It's very…nice to see you again as well. Jacob, the place looks great." Billy was looking around. He was impressed that Jacob had done all of this.

"Thanks, Leah decorated it for me after I first moved in." Bella was squeezing Jacob's hand, silently pleading with him to be nice to his father.

"Well I should have known you didn't do it alone. If you had, it wouldn't have looked this good." Jacob laughed; there was no humor in his laughter at all. He released Bella's hand and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Leah quickly walked behind him, calling out to him as she followed him up the stairs. Bella had more than enough already. She stared at Billy for several minutes before she finally spoke.

"Mr. Black, I want you understand some things. You don't ever have to like me, that's fine…I'm not going to cry or anything. But I love your son and constantly watching you hurt and belittle him does not work for me. Now, I am in Jacob's life and I'm gonna remain here, for the rest of his life. I'm not going anywhere…ever. You are going to learn to be nicer to him, be supportive of him and be an actual father to him or you won't be in his life at all. I will **not** see him hurting because what you think of him ever again."

Billy just stared at Bella; he was shocked that she'd spoken to him that way. He was also very impressed. Billy had always had a bit of a mean streak, he knew that. But his wife Sarah had kept it under control, since she'd died no one had been around to take up for Jacob and Leah. No one was there to tell him when he was going too far. It seemed like that was over now.

"You really love my son, don't you?" Bella simply nodded her head. "I want to be a better father to him, but I don't think I know how anymore."

"Here's a start, let go of the past. My father was wrong, dead wrong for what he did and so was your wife. But she is gone…Leah and Jacob are here and they need their father. They need your love, your guidance, your wisdom…they just need you."

"It won't be easy for me to let everything go. Will…will you help me Bella?" She stared at him in complete shock.

"Of course I will, Billy. We'll all get through this together." She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He paused for a moment before finally embracing her back. "Just a heads up, my dad should be here in a bit." Bella thought it was better to warn him since everything was going so well. No need to spoil it.

"Bella, I can't…" Bella tightened her grip on him.

"No Billy, you aren't leaving. We have to deal with this. I'll help you, just like I promised. Everything's gonna be alright." Billy looked towards the stairs and squeezed Bella tighter. She chuckled. "Don't worry about Jacob, Leah will get him back down here in a few. You need to focus on being civil to my dad."

"I can do this…for Jacob. Just stay close to me, ok Bella?" She smiled against his chest.

"Ok Billy…I'm right here." He couldn't help it; he smiled and kissed Bella's hair.

**I'm sorry of this isn't the way some of you wanted this to go, but I love Billy and I have had the hardest time writing him as a bad guy. I think it's time he made a turn around. Coming next chapter, Billy and Charlie meet for the first time since Sara's death. **

**I have to say thank you to my wonderful new beta for her suggestions on this chapter. I think it turned out perfectly and you are the best! **

**Also I have a Bella/Sam story stirring in my mind right now. So tell me, if I write it, will you guys read it? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again everyone, I don't have too much to say this time around. **

**I'd just like to thank "fakin' it" for letting me know that my story 'After the War' was being plagiarized. Let me just say this, to anyone who wants to use one of my stories as inspiration to write your own, please do. But I put my heart into what I write, please don't steal from me. If you need help, message me and I'll gladly help in any way I can. Ok I'm done now…**

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta twiticulate for listening to me bitch about someone stealing my work. Thanks even more for being as pissed as I was. **

**Also bluebaby (my original beta) I still luv ya and miss ya. Waiting for you to come back…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 35**

**JPOV**

"You have to go back downstairs, Jake. Dad isn't going to disappear just because you're angry with him. This is about fixing things between dad and Charlie before you and Bella get married." As much as I hated to admit it, Leah was right.

My dad always has a way of pushing my buttons. I've got to stop letting him get to me like this. It just hurts that nothing I do is ever enough to satisfy him. I've given up all my own dreams in the hope of _maybe_ getting his approval. This is driving me crazy. I can't and won't live my life for him anymore.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, do you hear me talking to you?" Leah called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What are you babbling about, Leah?"

"I was simply reminding you that while you're down here sulking, your fiancée is alone downstairs with your father."

"She can handle herself, trust me. Dad is the one we should be worried about." Leah chuckled.

"I know Bella can handle herself, but it's really quiet down there. I'm a little worried." I shook my head.

"Alright Leah, you win. We can go downstairs and check on dad and Bella."

I was also ok with the option of going downstairs and telling dad to get the hell out, but it wasn't my decision. It took him all of five minutes to come into my home and insult me. Why couldn't he just say 'Jacob you have a very nice home,' and leave it there? No, he had to point out that there was no way I could have decorated it on my own. I continued my internal ramblings until I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

I was expecting to find Bella and my dad sitting together uncomfortably, instead I found them sitting on the couch laughing and talking. Leah and I glanced at each other for a moment before joining them in the living room.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Leah asked as she took a seat beside my dad. I sat down in a chair across from the three of them.

"Bella was just telling me about the time Jacob tried to bake a cake." Oh man!

"His heart really was in the right place, but it was horrible. Jake honey, tell your dad." Bella gave me the eye that said, be nice or I'm going to kill you later.

"I thought Bella would like it. She loves chocolate cake so I thought it'd be sweet if I baked her one." It was a good idea…in theory.

"Oh son, why didn't you just buy her a cake? You know one she could actually eat." My dad laughed and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh come on, dad, that was really sweet of Jake to try and bake a cake for Bella." Leah was trying to speak up for me, but was too busy laughing to get it all out.

"Yes sweetheart, you're right, it was a very sweet thought, Jacob. But next time son…just hit a really good bakery." He said and we all laughed.

The laughter was short lived, because at that very moment the doorbell rang. Leah got up to answer the door and I looked over at Bella to see that she'd taken ahold of one of my dad's hands and was whispering quietly to him. He was simply nodding at her words and I couldn't help wondering what they were talking about. Oh well, once I tie her down in my playroom later tonight, she'll tell me.

Leah came into the room with Charlie and my dad seemed to tighten his grip on Bella.

"Hey dad!"

"Bella, what is going…" Bella cut him off before he could finish that thought.

"Dad, I'm sure you remember Jacob and Leah's dad, Billy. Say hi, dad." Charlie and my dad were both just staring at each other.

"Hey Billy, it's been a long time." Charlie said.

"Not long enough." My dad replied curtly.

"Billy, what did we talk about? I know this is hard, but it needs to be settled." My dad looked at Bella and then nodded again.

"Bella is right. Charlie, please have a seat, you and my dad are going to talk this out. Your children need you to deal with this." Charlie sat down on the chair next to mine.

"Hey Jake." He said.

"How you doing, Charlie?"

"A little shocked right now, but I'm good." He laughed nervously.

We sat in silence for a while. That wasn't exactly a big surprise. I mean, what kind of conversation would be considered appropriate at a time like this?

"Well, you know what? Dinner is ready, why don't we all go into the dining room? Leah and I will put dinner on the table." Bella and Leah headed into the kitchen and I quietly led our two dads into the dining room.

This is my house, so I sat at the head of the table. My dad sat next to me and Charlie took a seat on the other side of the table, but left one seat between us. Bella and Leah came in, laid all the food out on the table and then took their seats. Leah took the seat beside my dad and Bella sat on the other side of me, but still next to her father.

We began to eat, sadly still in silence. I mean, both of our dads complimented the food, but other than that…nothing.

"So, how long Charlie?" My dad suddenly called out.

"How long what?"

"How long were you sleeping with my wife?" Damn it!

"Billy, not like this…please." Bella was pleading with my dad.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't just sit at this table and act like this man didn't have an affair with my wife."

"We didn't mean for it to turn into an affair, Billy. We never wanted to hurt you or Renee. Sarah said you were working all the time and Renee might as well have been a teenager with the way she behaved. Sarah and I just always ended up being pushed together and one thing led to another." Charlie explained.

"That didn't answer my question. How long were you two sleeping together?" This was not a conversation I wanted to hear…at all.

"The first time was after we had that joint birthday party for Bella and Jake when they turned two. You left the party early and Sarah was so angry. She kept saying she couldn't understand why you couldn't put work on hold for one day and stay at your son's party. After the party, we couldn't keep the kids apart. Leah had gone home with Harry and Sue and Bella was crying that she wanted to stay with her Jacob." He paused and looked at me, "That's what she used to call you when you were kids." He turned back to my father and continued his story, "Jacob of course wouldn't leave her side while she was crying, so Renee took them home with her and I offered to help Sarah clean up. Right in the middle of it she started to cry, I just wanted to comfort her, Billy." My dad was visibly seething right now.

"You wanted to comfort her, so you jumped into her bed?" He shouted.

"Dad! Charlie wasn't in that bed alone. Mom was just as wrong as he was." I was getting a little tired of him blaming everything on Charlie.

"I know she was, Jacob, but your mother isn't here for me to yell at. Charlie, you were one of my best friends. I trusted you with my wife and my children. I feel like such a fool! All those times you brought Bella over to play with Jacob and Leah, you were using it as an excuse to spend time with my wife!" My dad's hand slammed down on the table. Bella and Leah both jumped at the sound.

"I'll never be able to apologize enough for that, but perhaps if your priority had been Sarah and the kids and not that company, there wouldn't have been a place for me."

"How dare you? Are you seriously going to sit there and say it's my fault you two had an affair? You've got a lot of nerve, Charles Swan!" This whole dinner was quickly getting out of hand.

"Alright that's enough! This is getting us nowhere. The reason we asked you both to come to dinner was because Bella and I are getting married. And before either of you say anything, let me just say this: It is not a necessity to have either of you in our lives. If you can't at least be civil to each other then we'll cut you off." I told them and Charlie looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Cut us off?"

"Yes dad, he said cut you off. That means you two will not be invited to our wedding. I don't want to have to ask Harry to walk me down the aisle, but I will. That will mean no Christmases with us, no birthday parties with your future grandkids. We mean what we say; we're not asking you to be best friends again, we just need you to be nice long enough to stay in our lives." Bella reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You two are getting married? And what is this about grandkids, are you pregnant, Isabella?" Who the hell does my dad think he is? No one addresses her that way, except me.

"Do not call her Isabella! And no she isn't pregnant. We're getting married because we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. And as Bella said, if you two can't accept that, then we don't need you around." This was getting old and I was ready to be alone with my Isabella.

"Well, I can be civil if Billy can." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh I can be civil, but let's get one thing straight. I hate you! I will always hate you! But I love my son and I think Bella is good for him. I want to be in their lives, so I will be nice…for the children." This time it was Bella who rolled her eyes. Our parents were acting like two year olds…I'll be nice if you be nice. How sad…

"Well good then, dinner is over. Bella and I need to be alone. Bella, say good night to everyone." She blushed and Leah giggled.

"Jacob, what the hell? How are you just going to put us out like this? You invited us here." Leah was full on laughing now.

"We did invite you dad…for dinner. You all have eaten and as a bonus you and Charlie have come to something of an agreement. Now I want you all to get the hell out." Charlie chuckled.

"Do you really think I'm going to be in a hurry to get out of here so you can have sex with my daughter?" Charlie was still laughing so I joined him.

"Well I'm going to give you all to the count of ten before I take her right here on the table." Leah stood up from the table quickly.

"That is my cue to get the hell out of here. If I were you two I'd leave, he really will do her right here at the table." Charlie and my dad seemed to think about that for a moment before they both stood.

"Bella, I'll call you later. Jacob, it was good seeing you again. Billy…later." Charlie kissed Bella's cheek and headed out behind Leah.

"Good night kids and thanks for inviting me over. Enjoy your night and by the way…I'll be paying for this wedding." My dad winked and then left.

"Well Master, it looks like it's just the two of us now. I should get this mess cleaned up." She got ready to stand from the table and I grabbed her arm.

"If you touch a single dish on this table, you are in serious trouble. Do you really think I sent everyone away so that I could watch you clean? That was question Isabella."

"I don't know Master, is there something else you want me to do?"

"Isabella, you don't do innocent well. Now I want you naked and in my playroom right now! I better be able to follow a trail of clothes up the stairs." She ran from the table, dropping her clothes as she went. I couldn't help chuckling a bit at her excitement. We were way past due in the playroom department and I was more than ready.

I gave her a few moments to get herself together before I went upstairs. When I entered the rooms she was waiting patiently for me on her knees.

"You always look so beautiful like this, Isabella, but I'd like to take you in bed tonight." She looked up at me disappointed. "Don't pout kitten, while I find it very cute, it really will do you no good tonight. Go to the bedroom." She got up quickly and ran to the room.

I grabbed a spreader bar, some arm and ankle restraints, her butt plug and some lube from the playroom. It's been several months now that Bella has been wearing her plug, I think now she is ready.

**Yes I'm stopping there because I'm evil. Next chapter will be all play time…lucky you. By now I don't have to tell you to review, just do it people! Kisses….**


	36. Chapter 36

**I haven't said this since the first chapter but the time has come to say it again. This chapter contains VERY mature content and is in NO way intended for younger readers. If you are under 18 and reading this you are being very, very bad… **

**I know it's been a while and you guys have been waiting on this chapter forever but I had to figure out exactly how I wanted it to go. I really hope you all enjoy. **

**Good news! My beta bluebaby3296 is back and I am so happy! However since she has been gone so long, I'm giving her a break from betaing to work on her own story Homeless Heart. (check that out, it is sooo good) **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading the story, we have over 800 reviews and that makes me very happy. You all are so very good to me and I simply adore you. You guys say the sweetest things and it just makes me want to write more. So here we go 36 chapters down, 4 more to go. Are you getting sad? I am. **

**One last thing, I'm doing this chapter in BPOV because for this scene it is much easier for me to channel submissive. Don't fear we will hear Master Jacob's thoughts on it later… **

**Chapter 36 **

**BPOV**

What the hell is he doing? Jacob told me to come in here twenty minutes ago and I haven't heard a peep from him since. I'll admit I was more than excited when he said he wanted to play in the bedroom instead of the playroom tonight. But now that it's taking him so long to come in, I'm getting very nervous.

Jacob has never really been one to lay his plans out for me. He says the 'element of surprise' makes it more interesting. I guess I'll just be sitting right here, in the middle of the bed on my knees with my hands in my lap until he…

The sound of the bedroom door opening pulls me out of thoughts. I couldn't look at him due to the fact that my eyes are to remain on my lap until he says otherwise, but I'm dying over here.

"Isabella." Finally, I looked up at him and my breath caught. I was looking directly at my very sexy, very naked Jacob. I mean over the last nine months I've seen him naked hundreds of times but still it never fails to take my breath away.

I lowered my gaze and saw that he was more than ready for me. Mmmm he looks so sexy. I can't wait to put that in my mo…Damn it Bella, snap out of it! I looked at his face again and he was smirking. Damn I love that smirk.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and then leaned closer to me.

"You want to suck my cock don't you?" I knew I was blushing beet red right now but I couldn't help it. I bit my lip and nodded. "Say it, kitten. Tell me what you want."

If I wasn't red before, I know I am now. "I want to suck your cock." My voice was just above a whisper.

"No." I'm sorry…what? Did he really just tell me no? "Yes Isabella, I said no. You cannot suck my cock." I really hate it when he does that.

"But Master…" He started to shake his head.

"I said no…discussion over." He was using the tone that let me know I really shouldn't argue with him so I didn't. I wanted so badly to roll my eyes right now but I really didn't want to be punished.

I'd been so busy looking at Jacob's body when he first walked in that I hadn't even noticed he had anything in his hands. But apparently, he had because when I looked next to him there was my plug, my vibrator and some lube. I was also pretty sure I'd heard something hit the floor as well.

While I was staring at the items on the bed, Jacob suddenly pushed me down so that I was lying on the bed, which was a relief for my knees. Instinctively I opened my legs for him, displaying the growing wetness of my sex.

"I see you're learning," he said in that mocking tone I've come to love. "Pull your legs up to your chest."

"What?" I stammered but he just looked at me with those piercing eyes and I knew I must obey. I drew my legs up toward my breasts, supporting them by wrapping my arms under my knees.

Jacob lubed his index finger and without a word prodded my backdoor. I gasped as his finger violated me. I felt a small ting of pain at first but that was very quickly replaced with feelings of pleasure as he added another finger and slowly began to work me.

I'd had the plug in several times over the last few months but this was very different. Jacob had never done this to my body before. When we'd talked about it early on, he'd told me that I would love it. He said 'Kitten, I've you many times before that you may not always understand but you will always love every single thing I do to your body'. So far he'd been right. Jacob knew my body and knew it very well. He could always tell exactly where I needed him to touch me even without me saying a single word.

My eyes were closed and I was enjoying this new sensation when I felt Jacob's breath against my ear.

"Isabella, open your eyes." I followed his instructions immediately. I'd learned a while ago that Jacob really didn't like to say anything twice.

He slid his fingers deeper inside and my body shook with pleasure. The more he pushed the warmer the lube felt flowing down my backside. To say I wasn't a little nervous about all of this would be a lie. But not because I didn't trust Jacob because I did trust him. Wholeheartedly. My nervousness was coming from the fact that Jacob was not a small man by any standards. And the thought of him, fitting there…oh my!

At this point Jacob had me locked in his gaze. I was so focused on him that I didn't know he'd moved at all until I started to feel vibrations against my clit. Oooo my vibrator! I preferred having Jacob to having that but sometimes he just liked to watch me enjoy myself.

His fingers were still prodding my backdoor as the vibrator did wonderful things to my swollen nub. I could feel myself nearing my climax; Jacob was in my ear once again.

"No matter how much it hurts remember to breath and don't tense up." I was so lost in the sensations going on with my body right now that I barely heard him.

Just when my body was beginning to shake my orgasm out, I felt Jacob starting to push his way inside my tightest spot. I brought my hand out and grabbed one of Jacob's biceps. My fingers dug into his skin as he pushed himself further inside me.

"Ahh!" It was a moan not a scream; this surprised me. I was sure I'd be screaming right now.

"Shhh, it's alright my kitten. Just breathe." His voice in my ear was definitely comforting but did nothing to stop the burning pain I was feeling. Why am I not screaming?

The pain was almost too much but I knew I could take it. Jake said it would hurt a bit. It's just like losing your virginity Bella. It will only hurt the first few times. That's what I kept telling myself.

I really wanted to scream now but instead, I decided to take a bite out of Jacob's shoulder. He loved it when I bit him anyway.

He pushed himself further inside that spot. That forbidden place where no one had ever been. I should have been scared to death but as usual, with Jacob all fear disappeared and was replaced with immense pleasure. He was beginning to quicken his pace now and I'd never experience anything like this before.

There was also a great amount of pain associated with what was happening to my body right now but it was a good kind of pain. The kind that was going straight to my heated, throbbing center.

Jacob still had the vibrator attached to my clit as he continued to prod my backdoor, stretching it for his pleasure. My orgasm had been pushed back by the original shock of Jacob taking me there, but he would have none of that.

He always said his greatest pleasure came from knowing he'd pleased me, which he always did.

"I want you to cum whenever and however many times you wish, kitten." His voice was husky and his deep eyes never left mine. He always had a way of trapping me in his gaze.

Just as Jacob slid almost completely out of my anus, he slid the vibrator inside my core. The sensation of double penetration was exactly what I needed to push me over the edge. And when Jacob crushed his lips against mine, my body shook, my breath sped, my fingers were digging into Jacob's flesh so deeply now I knew he'd have marks when I was done. But I couldn't help it. I've never cum this hard in my life.

I don't know how long I stayed in my throw of passion but it felt like my orgasm would never end.

I'd heard that most people didn't climax the first time they did anal. Those people had obviously never met Master Jacob Black. I swear he could play my body like a violin.

I finally felt myself starting to calm under him. His kisses had turned feather light and he was caressing my face softly. I'd been so wrapped up in my own pleasure that I hadn't even noticed that Jacob had already cum as well. At least not until he broke our kiss and I met his very satisfied eyes.

He removed both the vibrator and himself from me very carefully before he collapsed on top of me. His breathing was just as heavy as my own.

After a few minutes, he lay down beside me and pulled me into his chest.

"How do you feel, kitten?" He stroked my hair gently.

"Satisfied as always Master and a little sore in the bum." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll run us a bath. It will help you relax before we finish our evening." What did he say? Finish our evening? We aren't finished now? "Isabella, I know you didn't think this was the end? We haven't even used the spreader bar." The spreader bar. So that's what I'd heard hitting the floor when he'd first entered the room.

"We still have lots to do. I'll get the bath started." He climbed out of bed and I couldn't help smiling.

That man is going to be the death of me one of these days.

**Ok that is all for now. More very soon. Also due to some computer issues, I'm unable to post on right now so all my updates will here until further notice. Sorry...but hey at least I'm updating.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back as promised. It hasn't been too long right? I hope not. Thanks to everyone who is staying with me and continuing to read and review. You guys are more than awesome! Also thanks to everyone who is reading the new story I'm co-writing with my beta the response we are getting for that story already is overwhelming and we both thank you all so much. **

**JPOV**

Sitting here in the tub, holding my beautiful Bella in my arms, I can't help but replay what'd just happened in our bedroom.

I knew Bella was ready for the next step and I was right. I normally was when it came to her and what she needed. She is mine in every single way possible and I know that. But I still needed those vows to make it official.

I know Leah is excited to get started with the wedding planning and now that we know our fathers will be civil, she can begin.

Bella started to feel very light in my arms and I looked down at her and she was sound asleep. I couldn't help chuckling a little at how peaceful she looked. I slid from behind her and rested her head on the back of the tub. Once I was out of the tub completely, I reached back down and swept her up.

She didn't wake at all, not even while I was drying her body. Although she did get rather wet when I got to her breast, it was nice to know I had that effect on her even while she was sleeping.

Once I had her all dried off, I peeled the covers back and laid her worn body down to complete her rest. I went back in the bathroom to shower since Bella and I had merely been in the tub to relax her muscles. We hadn't gotten around to actually washing.

I stepped out of the shower after a few minutes and Bella was still sound asleep. She was tossing and turning though. I knew what that meant; she needed me. She didn't really sleep well without me anymore and I loved that thought. I loved that she needed me so completely.

As soon as I lay down beside her, she calmed. She pulled herself closer to me and fell deeper into her slumber...

I'm not sure exactly how long I'd been sleeping but certainly knew the reason I wasn't sleeping anymore. My Isabella was no longer in my arms. It never took me long to figure that out, I didn't sleep well without her either.

I sat up in bed and saw Bella pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Isabella?" My voice shocked her and as soon as she turned to face me, she threw herself in my arms, wrapped her arms around my neck. Working on instinct, I threw my arms around her body and held her close.

"Oh Master, I'm so sorry. You told me we weren't finished and I fell asleep. I should be done making mistakes like this. I'm so, so sorry Master." I held her tighter.

"Kitten, I'm not angry with you for falling asleep. How could I be? You were tired." I laid us back and as I did, she brought her legs around so that she was straddling me.

I looked over at the clock and it was two-thirty in the morning. We hadn't been sleeping but a few hours.

"Master, if you want we can finish now. I mean we're both awake and naked." She giggled a bit at that.

I didn't say anything I just stared at her. After a moment, she stopped giggling and her eyes met mine. She clearly saw the lust in them because she began to blush.

"Permission to please you, Master?" I smiled.

"No. I am not done pleasing you." I laid her down on the bed and quickly restrained her wrists above her.

After that was done, I secured her ankles to the spreader bar and she was more than ready for me.

I teased her body a little with my fingers and tongue until she was begging me to enter her.

"Master please, I take it anymore. I feel like my body is on fire put it out Master, please." I had two fingers pushed deep inside her now while the fingers if my other hand were twisting and pulling her nipples.

Bella's head was moving from side to side vigorously, she pulled desperately against the restraints on her wrists and was trying fruitlessly to rub her legs together for a release.

"Shhh. It's alright kitten. I'm gonna put the fire out just be patient." I brought my head down and circled her nipple with my tongue. Her body arched forward pressing herself into my lips.

"Master please! I can't take anymore teasing, I need you so bad!" Her voice was pure need. She needed me and I needed her.

I grabbed the spreader bar and brought it up so that her ankles were on either side of her head. I used the bar to steady myself as I entered her slowly. I could feel all of her this way. She was so open to me, so wet for me and so ready for me. Bella's body was all mines and I knew that with every ounce of my soul. I took her for the rest of the night; I took her body over and over until neither of us had anything left to give. I had her all and she had mine. Once we'd had our fill of each other, we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Two weeks. It's officially two weeks until our wedding and Bella is hiding something from me. At least she thinks she is hiding it from me. The truth if the matter is that she isn't exactly doing a good job at it.

Three months ago, when we'd gotten our fathers together finally...she'd been so happy. Honestly we both were. Over the last three months, our fathers had gotten more and more comfortable being around one another. They actually talked and laughed together. Charlie had even joined us the last three Sundays at Sue's for dinner.

Bella was happy, I was happy. And then a few weeks ago Bella became very ill, she laid in bed for an entire day and did nothing but vomit. The next day she was perfectly fine and then two days later she was sick again. This went on and off for about a week until I finally made her visit the doctor. She came home from her appointment and said that she was fine, that she'd just had a little bug.

I had my suspicions about what was really wrong with her but I kept them to myself. The last few weeks have only caused my suspicions to grow.

Bella and I have always been a very physical couple. But now Bella was all over me all the time. It was like she couldn't get enough of me. I knew what was wrong already; I was simply waiting for her to confirm it. I don't know how much longer she thought she could hide it from me or why she'd even want to.

"Kitten...that feels so good." Bella was currently in my office at work, under my desk, sucking my cock.

She'd surprised me by bringing me lunch today and "dessert" and oh, how I was loving dessert. After a few more strokes of her warm, wet mouth, I came and she swallowed greedily.

She came from under the desk and sat in my lap with a soft smile gracing those sexy lips.

"Thank you Isabella that was a very nice surprise." She laid her head on my chest. She wants to tell me so bad. I wish she'd spit it out already.

"How are you feeling today kitten?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"I'm fine Master." She answered softly.

"I thought you were ill when I left this morning. I thought her heard you in the bathroom." Puking your guts out.

"I was a little under the weather earlier but I'm better now."

"Hmmm...I know your mouth must be dry would you like some wine?" She stiffened and I smiled. Getting warmer...aren't I?

"Water would be better." I lifted her off me gently, sat her on top of my desk and grabbed her some water from my small fridge.

She took it and drank it quickly. "Water again, kitten? That's all you seem to be drinking lately. Have you decided to give up alcohol?"

"J-just for a while Master." Yeah right.

"And what is the reason for that?" She sighed. She knew that I knew and was waiting for her to say the words.

"No special reason. I just feel like we drink all the time." I came and stood between her legs and lifted her chin to make her look at me.

"Isabella, you wouldn't be lying to your Master would you?" She sighed loudly and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright fine! I'm not drinking because alcohol isn't good for the baby. There I said it!"

Yes! I knew it! I pulled her in my arms and kissed her with all the passion I had in my soul.

"Kitten, why have you waited so long to tell me that you're pregnant? Didn't you know I'd be happy?"

"I knew Master but for some reason I just couldn't get the words out. And then with the wedding coming up soon; I didn't want people to think the baby is the reason we're getting married."

"Kitten, you should know that I could care less what other people think about us getting married. It is none of their business. I love you and this baby and anyone who has a problem with can go straight to hell." She chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I have a doctor's appointment coming up soon and I really didn't want to go alone." She snuggled herself closer to me.

"You won't be alone Isabella. I'll be right there with you every step of the way. You don't know how happy I am that you are carrying my child. I love you so much Isabella and you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"But what about us, I mean how are we going to do a twenty- four seven relationship being parents?"

"Kitten, I think we can pull it off. Maybe we'll have to find something for you to call me in front of our child other than Master. It will also mean no more walking around the house naked and we may have to move the playroom to the basement instead of having it on the main floor but we can do this. This is us Isabella, you and me and we will make it work. This won't weaken our relationship kitten; it will only make it stronger and that much more beautiful." She kissed my neck softly and I pulled her closer to me.

"Master? How is it that you always know exactly what to say to make everything ok?"

"Because I always know what you need and I'll always give you what you need. Now what do you say I take the rest of the day off and we go do some baby shopping?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and squealed in excitement.

"Let's go Master! I'm so glad you know now I can finally tell Leah and Seth. Oh my god, my dad is going to be so happy. My mom is probably going to have a heart attack but she'll be happy too. Wait until we tell Billy! Oh we have to have a party and announce it to everyone!" She was going on and on and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"How about this sweetheart, why don't we tell everyone at the wedding party next week?"

"That would be perfect!"

"Good now let me just hold the mother of my child for a little while longer and then we will go." She snuggled herself back into my arms quickly.

"That would be perfect too Master."

**There we have it everyone! OMG Bella's pregnant! Yay! Ok so I've been thinking long and hard about this and I have decided I am going to do a sequel to this story. It will show us how Bella and Jake manage marriage, parenting and BDSM. We are almost done with this story so I hope you guys will stay with me for the next.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok everyone I know you guys weren't expecting this but this is the final chapter! I have a few things to say before we go into the chapter so I beg for your patience...**

**I wanted to try a few more chapters but since I've decided to do a sequel I think it's best to leave the story right here. I'm gonna ask you guys to give me a little time before you expect to see the first few chapters of the sequel. This story has taken up a lot of my time and has left my other stories a bit neglected so now that I'm wrapping up I'm going to go ahead and finish my other stories before I start the sequel. The stories I'm referring to are What Should Have Been, While in Volterra, and The Originals. After that, I'll be focusing on the two new stories I've started and once I've gotten both of those to ten chapters then I will start with the sequel to this one. I hope that's ok with everyone. Also, I'll need a name for the sequel so PM me some good ones and I'll pick one...**

**Now that all that is out of the way...This has been such an amazing journey for me. I have loved every second of writing this story for you guys. You all have been wonderful and never failing with your reviews and messages. I've grown extremely close to a lot of you and that means so much. I can't wait to get to the sequel. I hope you all will be coming with me! I love you all so very much and I'll see you in the sequel. **

**A very special thanks to wonderful beta bluebaby3296 who has become one of my very best friends. Thanks for all those long nights I kept you up late while I bitched and moaned until I finally finished a chapter. Even when you were saying hell no that sucks do something else...I could still feel the love. LOL...you are the very best there is! **

**Also thank you so very much to my temporary beta twiticulate for filling in for me while bluebaby was away. You are so wonderful honey and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue. **

**Ok you guys I'm all finished now! I present the final chapter of My Perfect Dom! **

**The Wedding**

**BPOV**

Finally my wedding day is here! Growing up I wasn't exactly the type of girl who grew up dreaming about what my wedding would be like. But I have to admit if I had been that type of girl; marrying Jacob would definitely be a dream come true.

Leah had seen to every last detail and she made sure it was perfection. Everyone that meant anything to me was out there. My mother, Charlie, Angela. Jacob had even caved and allowed me to invite Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Edward was definitely not in that group.

When he first learned that Jake and I were getting married, he'd made one more sad attempt to get me back which led to Jacob finally losing it and breaking Edward's nose. There was nothing he could do to Jacob because he'd foolishly come to our home so Jacob had every right to defend himself. Stupid, selfish boy!

We'd told everyone about the bay during our rehearsal dinner and they were all thrilled. That was the first time I've ever seen my dad cry. He was so happy to learn he was going to be a grandpa. Alice practically leaped out of her seat when we ask her and Embry to be the godparents. She didn't think she'd be allowed in the baby's life at all. She'd already been shocked when I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids. But I decided that she wasn't to blame for Edward's behavior. Well that and I really did love both she and Emmett very much.

Jacob understood and said he always knew it'd only be a matter of time before I needed my Alice again. He was really trying to be friends with them since I loved them so much. And he actually got along really well with Jasper as they were both extremely laid back sort of men.

It was amazing to me that while sitting here waiting for Alice to finish my wedding day hairdo that I wasn't in the least bit nervous. There was not a single part of me that didn't want this. Jacob is my world and I can't wait to be his wife.

"There we go Bella...all done." I could hear the smile in Alice's voice as she finally turned me towards the mirror so I could take a peak of my hair.

"Oh Alice it's beautiful!" She'd pulled most of hair back letting it flow down my back in a river of curls and she only left two soft curls framing my face.

Jacob had given specific orders that my hair was not to be pinned up as he planned on pulling it later while he bent me over our honeymoon bed tonight. His words...not mine.

"I can't believe he wouldn't let you wear your hair up for your own wedding. Bella you're not about to be in front of that preacher saying I take thee Master to be my lawful wedding husband are you?" Leah teased and Alice and Angela both giggled. I stuck out my tongue.

I would if he wanted me to. Because whether it's Master or Jacob they are both mine. And I love them both and I'm marrying them both."

"That's right Bella. I mean look at me I'm married to Lord Jasper and I feel couldn't love him any more than I do right this second but somehow I will love him more in about two more seconds." Angela and I both laughed because we knew exactly how she felt. There was something about knowing that no matter what, the man you love will take care of everything for you and you can trust him completely to do just that.

"Oh god I'm trapped in a room full of submissive women all swooning over their domineering men. Someone help me!"

"Oh hush now Leah and you girls come and help me get in this dress. Can't keep Master waiting." They all smiled widely.

**Two hours later...**

"Baby girl, you look so beautiful." Charlie was blushing more than I was over what he'd just said. He really wasn't the type for sharing his emotions.

"Thank you daddy. You know you're looking pretty fine yourself there old man. I better keep an eye on you later, you're gonna have all the women swooning."

"Aww come on now Bells you trying to freak me out so we don't make it down the aisle?"

"Freak me out? Dad, you really need to stop spending so much time with Seth."

"Yeah I'll think about that." At that moment, the wedding march started and we both turned our attention back towards the door. "Well you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The doors to the garden opened and the moment I looked up I locked eyes with Jacob.

He was standing next to the preacher with Embry, Quil and Seth right by his side. I walked to him slowly never once taking my eyes off him and he was doing the same for me. At that moment no one else in the garden existed. There was only the two of us. Everything that'd been through to get to the point was more than worth it now. To be honest it'd always been worth it.

I made it to him finally. Charlie placed my hand in Jacob's and took a seat on the front row next to my mother.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob whispered to me and I smiled.

Our ceremony was simple. We didn't feel the need to these long vows about how empty our lives were before we found each other and how we'd be together forever and blah, blah, blah. We knew exactly what we meant to each other and that was all that mattered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jacob pulled me close.

"Mine...always." He said and then his lips crashed down on mine with passion I wouldn't have thought possible. We finally broke apart once we started to hear applause, whistles and throat clearing from our friends and family.

"Can you believe we're married and expecting a child?" I asked Jacob as we shared our first dance together.

"I most certainly can. I've never been this happy or felt this complete in all my life. This is us, Isabella. You and me and our baby for the rest of our lives." In this moment, it seemed as if Jacob's eyes were piercing straight into my soul imprinting him there.

There will never be anyone else for me. Only him, this beautiful man who loves me so deeply, owns my heart and controls my body so fully.

"I love you so much Master."

"I love you too Isabella. We have a lot of new things coming our way but we can do this. I know we'll make it work."

"You and me Master?"

"You and me kitten. Nothing else matters. And now the honeymoon begins." He gave me a look that told me once he got me to our hotel room I was in serious trouble and I can't wait!

**There we have it people! The end of the road...for now. I'm thinking I may come back sometime before the sequel and give you Jacob's thoughts on the wedding and maybe a bit of the honeymoon. But for now this is the end. Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me. Til next time kisses and love. **

**ShavehC xoxoxoxox **


End file.
